The Roommate
by xo-silent-whispers-ox
Summary: AU: Kagome Higurashi, aspiring actress, realizes that she has no money left over to pay for her rent so she posts and ad for a roommate. Inuyasha Takeimo, a bankrupt actor and her exroomates boyfriend, in need of a place to stay...
1. Chapter 1

The roommate

**Sara**: Just decided to fix a few things here.

* * *

The Roommate: Chapter 1 Summary: AU: Kagome Higurashi, aspiring actress, realizes that she has no money left over to pay for her rent so she posts and ad for a roommate. Inuyasha Takeimo, a bankrupt actor in need of a place to stay...

* * *

**BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...**

_Three more minutes_

**BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...**

_I can make just three more minutes. Then I will get into the shower and everything will be ok._

**BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...**

I sat up annoyingly and glared at the lavender walls. _Damn insomnia kept me up all night_, I thought angrily as I stomped out of the bed and over to the bathroom. Kikyou Baka, daughter of Naraku Baka (wealthiest man in Tokyo),was at the sink, dropping her contacts, dental floss, and makeup into a small Louis Vutton duffel bag.

"I hope you know that I am not paying for this month Kagome." She spat as she rustles around for her box of hair ribbions. I nodded as I reached for my toothbrush, which was covered in Kikyou's facial powder.

"You don't have to make a trail Kikyou. I think silence will let me know that you are gone." I mumbled. Kikyouwas leaving the apartment that day. She graduated from Najidensoko School of the Arts, also owned by Mr. Baka. Iwent to Najidensoko Theatrical Academy. Many famous people have gotten thought Najidensoko, and I'm going to be one of them.

"Kagome! I asked you to get out of my damn way!" Kikyou snapped and pushed me out of the way, as she bristled past with her duffel bag. I rolled at my eyes at the back of her head and turn to the mirror. I look at the faint purple streaks in my hair. I did them during my rebel years at age 14. I still have the 5 holes to prove it. I quickly undressed and hobbled into the shower clumsily. I turned the water on hot and felt the water beating down on my back in a soft pitter-patter. The steam rised and the air became hazy but I could see clearly enough to turn on the shower radio. I adjusted the stations.

_Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot Amer-_

"No" I sigh out loud.

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
Al-_

"Heard to much"

I sighed and turned off the radio all together. Itwas almost time to get out of the shower anyway. I reached up for a fluffy pink towel and turn off the water faucet with my toes. As I stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around my body, Kikyou's boyfriend came in. I wouldn't have been as embarrassed if Kikyou's boyfriend wasn't Inuyasha Takeimo. THE Inuyasha Takeimo. The one my friends swoon over all day at Najidensoko and at the bar. I would have had Jelly knees if Inuyasha didn't stumble in on me, half-naked. I shrieked, causing Inuyasha's fluffy dog-ears to flatten against his head.

"Shut up wench! I just came in to take out the damn trash!" Inuyasha snapped and picked up the trash bag. She could faintly hear him mumble, _who would wanna see you naked anyway?_I scoffed and found a XL tee in the clean laundry basket. It was obviously Inuyasha's tee that he left when he slept over. I pushed open the bathroom door and walked over to my bureau. I reached for my pink brush and wrench out the unwanted knots in my hair. I put on low-rise denim jeans and a long black tee that reached to my thighs. I looked at Kikyou. Shewas wearing her most expensive Gucci strappy boots and a mini dress. Inuyashawas taking her out to _Tour de clair de lune par la lune_. I patted my pocket. I worked extra hours at WacDonalds with Sango for this money. I like to shop as much as any other girl, butat that moment,I wanteduse my money so I can make my dream come true. I slipped out of the door and walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Kags! Wait up!" Sango called as she ran graciously down the hall. Sangowent to Najidensoko School of Gymnastics two miles from here. Shewas my best friend. We told each other everything and she would never tell a soul, ("even if they rip off my toes," She swore once). Therewas a remaining few feet so Sangodid a backhand springand landed in front of me. I grinned.

"Hey Sango. Im going down to the mall for the clothes that I am going to wear to the audition at seven sharp." I filled her in. Sango nodded, her brown eyes growing big.

"I would go shopping but today is Kohaku's birthday." Sango replies quietly. Kohaku is her little brother. He was kidnapped and his dead body was found three years later under a swamp, now named The Swamp of Kohaku. "But don't worry. I'll still be at your audition."Sango smiled solemnly atme, herloyal friend. As we departed from the elevator, Sango shouted that she will call me and bounced away lightly. I hopped onto the bus that rode to Tokyo Mall. I entered a store called (x)Neiman Marcus. The clothes are kind of expensivethere but I needed to make a good impression. A smocked tube dress cought my eye. I looked at the price tag. $55. I sighed and walked off to the dressing room quietly. AfterI placedthe shirt over my curves, I reject it so fast, you can see steam coming off of it. Nobody shops like me.

"If I was a rich princess, what would I buy?" I asked myself out loud over and over again.

"I'd think that she would wear this." A voice says holding up the cutest Donna Ricco dress. Itwas like a tube top but there are two halter straps holding it up. The whole outfit was black. I gasped loudly.

"Try it." The man said. Itook the dress and disappeared into the dressing rooms to try it.

* * *

**Sara**: Not that many fixer uppers but dont worry bout it. :-) 

No next chapter preivew since it is already out....

* * *

Hey whats that down there! 

It looks so cool

Not here but lower

And lower

And lower

And lower

See it too?

Kinda purple and says some words on it.

Hmm... Wonder what will happen when I press it..............


	2. Chapter 2

The Roommate

**Sara**: Just fixing some things here too (but i am leaving the review thingies)

**Omae (anonymous)**: No what you said isn't mean. When I proofread it, I actually agree with you. I'll try to make it better.

**City nightz (anonymous)**: Thanks! I thought the first chappy was kinda bad.

**Shamanic Destiny**: I will update as long as people want me too!

**AquaSpirit44**: Thanks for telling me that my story is nice! It made me start to think about writing a new chappy before the end of the day.

* * *

The Roommate: Chapter 2

Summary: AU: Kagome Higurashi, aspiring actress, realizes that she has no money left over to pay for her rent so she posts and ad for a roommate. Inuyasha Takeimo, a bankrupt actor in need of a place to stay...

* * *

_**DING DONG**_

I looked at the door and groaned.

_**DING DONG**_

I rolled my eyes and continued to stitch the finishing touches on my new dress.

_**DING DONG**_

I continued to sew, ignoring the door. There was only five hours left until the audition.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR WENCH!" I pushed the chair back strongly and picked up my pin patch thing (**Sara**: You know those things that you stick the pins in?) thatwas shaped like a star. I wrenched open the door.

"YES!" I shouted through gritted teeth. Amber eyes glared back at me.

"I left my shirt here." He said. I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to come in. If I weren't so pissed right now, I would have blushed for only being in boy shorts and a cami.

"Put on some clothes on next time wench." I heard him mumble. I scoffed and open my bedroom door.

"There." I said, pointing to my hamper. Inuyasha followed my finger with his eyes and groaned.

"You wore it?!?" He shouts.

"Thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious." I mumbled. Inuyasha grumbled about woman as he walked towards my lavender hamper with stars glued on it. Hewent through my hamper, throwing my bras, underwear, and shirts on the floor in the process. I walked up to him and tap my foot. On the corner of the hamper is his shirt, dangling and rich with the smell of Sakura blossoms. Inuyashafound it and bounded out of the room, then the apartment. I rolled my eyes and put my dirty things back into the hamper.

"What a animal." I mumbled to myself andwent back to my sewing.

::THIRTY MINUTES LATER::

I did a double take in the mirror.

"I can't believe this is me." I repeated to myself for about the hundredth time. I fixed up the black dress that the man pointed out for me. Now it has frills down to my feet and it is puffed out like feathers. I have on high black heels and black gloves that reach my elbows. Sango was coming over in about ten, no nine minutes. I removed the hair curlers that were clad in my hair, and ringlets of complicated curls dropped to my shoulders. As I finished applying my pink eye shadow and pink blush, the doorbell rang. I open it and Sango bounded in. She had on a green knee-high skirt and a white tank top, covered with a green hoodie.

"Kagome! That is gorgeous! You will be a perfect stuck up princess!" Sango cried. We hugged.

"C'mon. Time to go." I said as I flipped off the lights and we exited the apartment.

::AT THE STUDIO::

Sango and I walked into Najidensoko Hall. Mr. Baka greeted Sango and me at the door. Many people complimented my outfit, which maked Sango blush ("I didn't know this was such a formal occasion." She said with a sigh). We came to an abrupt stop when there is a row of people leading from a lone door.

"What is this line for?" I asked somebody in front of me. She turned around.

"This line is for the part of Sachii, the stubborn princess." The girl informed me. I smiled and she turned back around.

"I wish you best of luck Kags!" Sango said and walked over to the waiting bench. I smiled and rehearsed my lines. I saw people go in, and come out tearful. Otherswent in and came out with a pink slip.

"Wait," I stopped one, "What are those?" The girl looked at me and grinned wildly.

"These"-she could barely contain her excitement-"These slips tell you if you have a part." The girl squealed and ran off. I nodded and continue to watch the people entering and leaving.

"NEXT!" I heard a voice call. I opened my eyes.

"Its your turn Kags!" Sango laughed and I ran up to the door as fast as my heels could take me. I entered the room. The judges turned and look at me. I immediately recognized Sesshomaru Takeimo and Hiten Thunder.

"Hurry up!" Hiten moaned. I bowed and ran to the center of the room.

"I am going to act the part from Stage 5 act 2." I said. I could hear my voice shaking. I cleared it and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I could feel my own anger radiating.

"I SAID I WANT A HUSBAND NOW AND I MEAN **NOW**!" I started. I stomped around the room in mock anger. In my eyes, Iwas looking at Inuyasha Takeimo.

"I don't care what you think is right, hell I don't care what you think. All I know is that if you don't listen to me RIGHT **NOW** you will be kicked out of the castle." I said snob-like. To emphasize what I was saying, I ripped off a shoe and threw it at Hiten. He dodged it easily.

"Bravo!" Sesshomaru said and claps. Hiten nodded. I smiled and retrieved my shoe. I turned to leave.

"Hold on girl." Sesshomarusaid. I turned around. He held out a pink slip. My heart jumped to my throat. Igot the slip and read it as I left the room. Sango rushed up to me as another actress entered the room.

"YOU GOT ONE!" Sango shouted. I nodded giddily and hopped up and down. My friend snatched the letter from my hand and read it aloud.

_Dear actress,_

_If you have this letter, then you were chosen to be Princess Sachii. I want to inform you that you will be the one that buys all the items needed and you must pay for the trainer that gets you fit for the part. _

_Congrats on the part,_

_The Team_

Sango read the note over and over.

"What a bunch of bull!" She shouted. I shook my head.

"No. Maybe they need the money for other parts in the play." I said. Sango shrugged.

"Then as a present from friend to friend, I shall assist you in shopping." Sango said and put a hand on her heart.

"Wait a minute. Your not gonna help me pay?" I asked.

"Hell no!" She shouted. I groaned and we walked out of the building. All of the actress in line sweatdrop.

* * *

**Sara**: There. I hope that is better.

Once again, no chapter preview since the chappy is already up.

* * *

Hey whats that down there!

It looks so cool

Not here but lower

And lower

And lower

And lower

See it too?

Kinda purple and says some words on it.

Hmm... Wonder what will happen when I press it..............


	3. Chapter 3

The Roommate

**Sara**: Editing this too (but keeping the little thingies)

**InuYashaphr33k**: Thanks. The entertaining twist is what I was going for. :-) 

**Shrimple13**: When I was trying to think up a last name for them, Baka just popped into my head.

**Cherryblosomz** (for both): I will try to proofread it this time as well as ABC check. Just to make you happy :-)

**Jokermanequin: **Don't worry. The story isn't stopping anytime soon.

**Sarcasm Girl8** (for both): I need as much reviews as I can get (just for the motivation). So many people tell me im funny all the time but when I hear it from reviews, it makes my day a whole lot better.

**Tokichic** (anonymous): Thanks. I was trying really hard to get the characters just right.

**Draco1000** (anonymous): (don't really have much to say) thanks for telling me its great. (Not to be mean or anything :-))

**Kawaii-Kitsune000**: OH MY FREKIEN KAMI I AM SO GLAD U LIKE IT. I'll try to make sure all my words are the 'same tense' (whips out literacy book)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from the show. The only thing I own is the story plot. ::sigh::

* * *

The Roommate: Chapter 3

Summary: AU: Kagome Higurashi, aspiring actress, realizes that she has no money left over to pay for her rent so she posts and ad for a roommate. Inuyasha Takeimo, a bankrupt actor in need of a place to stay...

* * *

"C'mon Kagome! I could have done a hundred of those by now!" Sango yelled as I struggled to do a back flip on the balance beam. I looked at her evilly. I reached my hands behind my back and tried to jump. 

"AHH!" I cried as I landed on my back and slowly rolled off (**Sara**: That hurts. I tried.) and landed on my face. The blue floor mat wasnt so comfortable right then. Sango kneeled down to my level.

"Good thing you didn't try out for Najidensoko Gymnastics School." She mumbleed as she helped me up.

"I'd like to see _you_ get on stage and try to act out Shakespeare." I shouted and blew a stray strand of raven black hair out of my face. Me and Sangowere practicing before the trainer comes in thirty minutes.

"Let me show you one more time." Sango finally said after looking at WcDonalds across the street longingly. She sighed and pulled herself up onto the wooden beam.

"NOW WATCH!" She shouted and does three back flips for good measure.

"I didn't think Sachii had to know Gymnastics." I said and put on my shoes. "Lets go to WcDonalds and wait for the trainer in there." Sango nodded and put on her coat so that her bare armswre covered. Wewere both only wearing a tank top and shorts. When I walked out the door, wisps of wind took my hair scrunchie away, leaving my hair able to fly haphazardly around my face.

"Damn." I said and we ran across the street. I entered the fast food restaurant and walked up to the counter.

"I'd like a WcChicken and a small WcFlurry." Sango said.

"I just want Caesar Salad." I said. There is a strict diet that Sesshomaru put me on. But it won't kill him for me just to have a little chicken. We took a seat in the back booth.

::INUYASHA'S POV::

"C'mon Inu-man. It wont kill us just to stop and WcDonalds and get food." Miroku moaned. "We've been driving all day from Nagoya. At least we can take _one_ rest stop." I looked at him evilly. If looks could kill right now...

"FINE!" I shouted and pushed on the breaks, causing the car to screech. Miroku lurched forward and hit the glove compartment, causing it to fly open and the containments falling onto his lap. I turned into the parking lot and halted.

"LETS GO!" I growled. Miroku looked at me like I grew an extra head.

"Okay man. Chill." He said and opened the door, being careful not to get his purple dress thing snagged.

"Honestly. I know we went to a Feudal Era Carnival but you don't have to wear that _everywhere_." I mumbled as I reached into my pocket and pull out my credit card.

"Looks who's talking, Red Haori (sp?) Man." Miroku shot back. I looked down at my outfit and rolled my eyes.

"This is comfortable." I mumbled under my breath as we entered the fast food restaurant. I walked up to the counter.

"I'd like something with beef." I said, not used to coming to WcDonalds.

"He means a WcChicken And I would like WcNuggets. Six please." Miroku said and winked.

"I hate chicken." I groaned as I handed the guy my credit card. He gave use the food.

"Since you _are_ Inuyasha. THE Inuyasha. You can get your food and I'll check your credit card while you eat." The clerk said excitedly.

"Uh... Thanks?" I tried and picked up the tray. I turned around and started off to a table in the back when I saw somebody there.

"Kikyou?" I asked nobody. _No_, I told myself. _Kikyou will never let her hair be wind blown all over her face. And she will never eat here_.I debate in my mind. That's when I realized that I was walking forward. The girl looked up at me.

"INUYASHA?" She shouted. Then I realize who it is.

"WENCH?"

* * *

**Sara**: I would have ended it there but stories so up on a lot differently then they do on Microsoft Word.

* * *

::KAGOME'S POV::

Iwas eating with Sango as we conversed about boys, shopping, and Princess Sachii.

"I really think you have to know gymnastics because Princess Sachii has to be fit, and know how to flow freely while walking. And plus all the boys need to think she is hot." Sango guessed.

"I agree. You should see the way you bounce along in the morning before... classes... HOLY SHIT I HAVE CLASSES AT SEVEN AND IT'S THREE!" I shouted only loud enough for Sango to hear me. She flinched and sighed.

"The training is only for an hour." Sango said. I think about that.

"Yea but look at the clock." I looked up to see if my watch is wrong and a hot guy came into my view.

"Look at his long silver... hair..." My voice drifted off as I fought to know who it was. But then his gold orbs come into view. My brain clicked.

"INUYASHA!"

"WENCH!"

The whole world froze.

"I knew Kikyou would be as ugly as that in public." I heard him to himself. I could feel my face turning red in anger. Sango looked at me. She opened her mouth to start to say something. I can feel the steam rising out of my ears.

"WHAT! YOU SHOULD LOOK IN THE MIRROR! I THOUGHT HAORI'S WENT OUT OF STYLE YEARS AGO!" I shouted. Inuyasha looked down at what he is wearing and blushed.

"AT LEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE A WHORE. LOOK AT YOUR SHORTS. THEY BARELY COVER YOUR ASS! YOUR SUCH A BITCHY WANNABE!" He shouted back. Everybody in the restaurantwent silent. You could hear the occasional child say,"Mommy what is a wannabe/bitch/whore/ass".

"I didn't-" He started but I shook it off. I got up and ran across the street, back to Najidensoko.

::SANGO'S POV::

As Kagome ran across to Najidensoko, somebody yelled 'FRAUD'. I turned around. The clerk is pointing at Inuyasha. THE Inuyasha. The Grade A Ass.

"YOU'RE A FRAUD! THIS CARD IS COMPLETELY EMPTY! THERE IS NO MONEY IN HERE!" The man shouted. Inuyasha looked at him.

"Yes there is! There should be 45 dollars in there!" Some man I never seen before tapped Inuyasha, THE Inuyasha, on the shoulder.

"Didn't you spend that on your Haori? You said, and I quote, 'don't worry about it. I can stay with Kikyou until some other movie asks me to act out of them and bam; I'm over 1,000,000 dollars richer'" Miroku says. Inuyasha, THE Inuyasha, looked at him in horror.

"IM POOR! HOLY SHIT!"

**

* * *

**

**Sara**: There. That wasnt that long of editing. Time to move on to the next chapter.

Next Chapter Preview:

_I look at the bill in my hands. _

"_Sango." I say calmly. She looks up from her TV dinner. _

"_Yes."_

"_How much did you say that trainer was?"_

"_Uhm about 125 dollars."_

"_Oh... Sango?" _

"_Yes?"_

"_He was actually 725 dollars."_

"_Oh... I think I read the 1 wrong."_

"_Oh...Sango?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I hate you."_

"_I know."_

(no use keeping that but i like that preview :-))

* * *

Hey whats that down there! 

It looks so cool

Not here but lower

And lower

And lower

And lower

See it too?

Kinda purple and says some words on it.

Hmm... Wonder what will happen when I press it..............


	4. Chapter 4

The Roommate

**Sara**: Editing this one to. Its just that these were in present tense and i was reading it over and i didnt like it.

**Karen Higurashi (anonymous)**: I know Sango is OOC but she will go back to normal later in the story (I have the whole thing planned out)

**Sarcasm Girl8**: And to the every popular reviewing all the time Sarcasm girl! Yep they are both poor.

**InuYashaphr33k (both)**: Wow. That is scary. I had to check my basement and porch to make sure you weren't there. 

**Disclaimer**: I think it is useless to put these. Do you really thing I own Inuyasha?

* * *

The Roommate: Chapter 4

Summary: AU: Kagome Higurashi, aspiring actress, realizes that she has no money left over to pay for her rent so she posts and ad for a roommate. Inuyasha Takeimo, a bankrupt actor in need of a place to stay...

* * *

"Who does he think he is?" I shouted as I did another flip on the uneven bars. 

"Kagome you're going to hurt yourself!" My trainer, Mr. Aitsu, said as he tried to catch me when I switched bars.

"How is he going to (pant) call me a whore in front of (pant) everybody? Who does her (pant) think he is?" I continued as I switched back. I ignored the burning feeling in my chest. My heartbeatwas increasing as fast as my anger.

"How can he do (pant) that? How can he (pant) call me a wannabe? A BITCH? (pant pant)" I continued to go back and forth on the bars.

"YOUR GONNA FALL KAGOME!" The trainer shoutrf as hecought me. We fell to the ground and rolled. I snapped back to Earth.

"Sorry Mr. Aitsu." I said and pick up my towel.

"No problem. As long as you are in shape." He said as I pat away the sweat thatwas dripping on my face. Sango picked that moment to walk into the room.

"Hey Kags. Hey Aitsu. How was the training?" She asked.

"It was fine. Kagome was so worked up, she trained double the lesson." He replieed, sounding impressed.

"Wow. C'mon Kagome. I'll drive you to Najidensoko Theater School." Sango said and took her keys out of her pockets. I nodded and we headed out to her car.

"When did you change?" I asked, noticing that she now had on jeans and a pink sweater.

"Oh... Uhm... Miroku came over after Inuyasha started to cry about his money problems. You know that he is broke?" Sango rambled.

"Miroku?" I asked as I opened the passenger door.

"Yea. Inuyasha's friend. The guy he was with." Sango replied nonchalantly. I looked at her in mock horror.

"Your trying to tell me that Sango, THE SANGO, has a boyfriend? And it's after 5th grade!" I exclaimed. Sango narrowed her eyes at me.

"Har Har. Very funny. And he isnt my boyfriend! Just a friend!" Sango said and silence fell over the car like a quilt.

::NAJIDENSOKO THEATERICAL SCHOOL::

I looked down at the paper thatwas on the lap of my green uniform skirt. Itwas to the middle of my thigh. The sailor shirtdidn't help either. I looked down at the paper that Mr. Osaka told me to copy.

"Higurashi? Would you please?" I heard a voice say. I looked up and see Mr. Baka at the door, and Mr. Osaka practically worship the very ground hewas standing on.

"Yes Kagome. Please act it out with Hojo." I walked up to the front of the class and heave in and out. Hojo started.

"_But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
_

I zoned out.

"Okay. That is act 2 scene 2." I mumbled to myself.

_O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
that I might touch that cheek!" _

I zone back.

"Uhm... _Ay me_!" I say. Hojo smiled.

"_She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air_." He voice mildly cracked. I sighed.

_Poor little Hojo. Always the shy one,_ I thought as I prepared for my part.

"_O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet_" I stressed _Capulet_, to indicate that Iwas not going on. Mr. Osaka seemed to have caught the drift because he started to clap. Mr. Baka nodded and left the room.

"Congrats Higurashi. You get better and better at acting everyday." Mr. Osaka gushed. I grinned in spite of myself. After a little more doodling in my notebook, the bell rang. (**Sara**: I know this class was fast but I don't want to ramble.)

"Wait up Higurashi!" Hojo called. I stopped and turned around.

"I was thinking. Do you want to go to the movies on Friday?" He asked. I opened my mouth but he quickly added, "Or we can go to my house and watch the Shakespeare movie." I smiled.

"Well I do love Willy Shakespeare." I reply. Hojo's face lit up.

"Cool! I'll pick you up at seven!" He called gleefully as he ambled down the hallway. I rolled my eyes at his back and picked up my book bag. I boarded the bus and sat in the back.

"Now Inuyasha went and ruined my whole day." I mumbled as I look out the window at the buildings flying by blurrily.

::AT THE APARTMENT::

I reached for my key chain conveniently at the bottom of my book bag.

"Kami Inuyasha. You just _had_ to rain on my parade." I mumbled as I continue to feel around for the key.

"YIPPIE! I found it!" I yelled gleefully as I do a little dance while twirling the key on my finger.

Bad idea.

The key flung off my finger and speared behind me making a light _WOOSH_ sound.

"Ow!" I turned around and see Inuyasha behind me.

"Watch where your keys are flying wench." He growled causing his ears to twitch.

"How cute." I said under my breath.

Bad idea

His narrowed his eyes.

"You think I'm cute don't you?" He said and gave a toothy grin. I shook my head rapidly.

"Yea you do. I heard you. You said"-he cleared his throat and changed it to an eerie high-pitched one-"how cute" I roll edmy eyes.

"You think I'm sexy huh?" He said and steps closer to me. I could feel his rough jeans on my bare legs. He lowered his head down to my height.

"Don't you?" He whispered. I pushed him off and knocked on the door.

"Don't you know that you don't have a roommate anymore?" He asked. On cue, Sango opened the door.

"Hewo..." She tried to talk, but I noticed the chicken shreds dribbling off of her chin, and the grease around her mouth. I stepped into my apartment, silently thanking Kami I gave Sango a key.

"Why are you over here anyway?" I asked.

"Visiting Kikyou's." He said and pointed next to my apartment.

"She moved next door?!" Sango said after swallowing. He nodded, shrugged and walked away.

"What an ass." I said as I closed the door. Sango shrugged and returned to her dinner in front of the TV.

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Is that my Hungry Man?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay." I walked over the door, opened it, and got the mail out of the slot. I got through it out loud.

"Junk, Kikyou's, Junk, Light bill, Trainer bill. Hmm..." I said as I dropped all of the other letters.

I looked at the bill in my hands.

"Sango." I said calmly. She looked up from her TV dinner.

"Yes."

"How much did you say that trainer was?"

"Uhm about 125 dollars."

"Oh... Sango?"

"Yes?"

"He was actually 725 dollars."

"Oh... I think I read the 1 wrong."

"Oh...Sango?"

"Yes."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"And Sango?"

She fully turned away from the TV.

"You know that I only get 725 every week or so right?" Sango nodded.

"And you know the rent is due in two days right?" She nodded again.

"Sango I cant afford to pay." Sango's eyes grew wide.

"Sango?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Get... out... NOW!" And with that Sango jumped up and runned out of the house before I can take another breath. I walked to my room calmly.

"Its Okay Kagome. Nothing is going to happen Kagome. Everything is alright Kagome." I said to myself. I locked my room door and sat in the middle of the floor.

"Don't worry Kagome. You life is over. It doesn't matter. Forget about your dreams. You can just move back to the Shrine. Be with Gramps. Make fake spells. Play Tekken with Souta... WAIT! I can make posters for a Roommate! That's it! I can get a roommate! Yippee! Problem solved!" I shouted and jumped into bed, fully clothed.

"I can get Kikyou back. Or maybe Sango will move in." I said to myself as Iwas lulled to sleep by the sound of wind crashing against the window.

* * *

Sara: Fixed it.

Incase you don't get it, here is a basic summary. 

_**Kagome is depressed from what Inuyasha said (you'll find out why later on) and everything bad starts to happen in symmetrical order. And she encounters Inuyasha outside her door and he claims that she thinks he is sexy. And she finds out that Kikyou lives next door now. While inside, she finds out that she was misinformed about the price of the trainer and is actually spending her two week paycheck on one trainer, which she must pay every week for the part of Sachii. To make matters worse, she stills has a light bill to pay. So she goes to her room and starts planning life without accomplishing her dream of becoming an actress. But she fights back against her thoughts and plans on getting a roommate to help her pay the bills.** _

Next chapter preview:

"_Good morning." I begin. "Did you sleep well?" I usually talk in the morning. And usually, Kikyou tells me to shut up, get a life, or the ever creative "What's your problem?" But I am so used to having a roommate, it doesn't bother me to talk to myself. Especially since I have been doing it for weeks now. I reach for the Colgate and it slips out of my hand like a bar of soap. I look back up at my reflection. _

"_This is gonna be a bad day." _

* * *

Hey whats that down there! 

It looks so cool

Not here but lower

And lower

And lower

And lower

See it too?

Kinda purple and says some words on it.

Hmm... Wonder what will happen when I press it..............


	5. Chapter 5

The Roommate

**Sara**: I'm at home and I'm sick! So I thought I would type a chapter. This chapter took long to type because, as you can see, it is long. I want you to get on with the story as much as I am itching to write it.  I don't know how many more reviews I will get by the end of the chapter so I **will just put the review stuff at the bottom!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO CHERRYBLOSSOMZ (I hope this chapter is right)**

**THIS IS ALSO DEDICATED THIS CHAPTER TO THE EVER POPULAR SARCASM GIRL8**

**AND FINALLY IT IS ALSO DEDICATED TO INUYASHAPHR33K! THANKS FOR UPDATING FAME! AND FEARING MY WRATH!**

* * *

The Roommate: Chapter 5

Summary: AU: Kagome Higurashi, aspiring actress, realizes that she has no money left over to pay for her rent so she posts and ad for a roommate. Inuyasha Takeimo, a bankrupt actor in need of a place to stay...

* * *

I reached for my toothbrush and looked in the mirror. A girl with ruffled hair and sleepy eyes stared back at me. I sighed. 

"Good morning." I began. "Did you sleep well?" I usually talk in the morning. And usually, Kikyou would tell me to shut up, get a life, or the ever creative "What's your problem?" But I was so used to having a roommate, it didn't bother me to talk to myself. Especially since I have been doing it for weeks now. I reached for the Colgate and it slipped out of my hand like a bar of soap. I looked back up at my reflection.

"This is gonna be a bad day."

I crouched down on my knees and picked up the toothpaste.

"Bad toothpaste. Bad!" I would have normally said, but I was out of it. I took the substance and squirted it onto my toothbrush. After a thorough brushing, flossing, and rinsing, I drifted off into the kitchen and make a quick breakfast. I looked at the doorknob as it turned clockwise (**Sara**: I think) and shouted "Hey Sango!"

"Hey!" I heard through the door as it jammed open. Sango had three markers in her mouth, a scanner in her arms, and had a cup of coffee on top of it.

"Your amazing." I said as I walked and freed the coffee cup from her load. She gradually spit the markers on onto the top of the Scanner box.

"I had a brilliant idea!"

"Me two!" I replied as I took a sip of her coffee and set it down.

"I thought of making-" I interrupted her.

"I am going to make posters for a roommate." I finished. Sango pouted.

"Now how did you steal that idea from me?" She asks half jokingly. I smiled.

"Best friends think alike." I replied smoothly as I went back to my Frosted Flakes and Sunny side up eggs (**Sara**: Yuck! Sunny side up eggs suck!). After I finished eating my breakfast, we started to hook up the scanner. Sango swept her hair back and let wisps of it frame her face.

"Okay. Lets create." She said with mock seriousness. I nodded strongly and we turned to the computer.

"It should be pink." I stated.

"No. Pink will attract mostly boys. Didn't you hear it was a 'gangster' color?" Sango said, using her fingers as quote signs. I imagined a gang puppet living with me across the hall, six feet tall, six pack, pink bathrobe. I fell into a state of hysterics.

"Okay. Make it red." I said as soon as I could breath. Sango nodded and continued with Picture it! Flyer creator. I tried to peer over her shoulder but she kept on blocking my way or smirking at me.

"Move Sango!" I cried as I finally heaved her out of the chair. As she crashed to the floor with a big _OOMPH_, I gasped. The flyer was beautifully decorated with fully informal information about my apartment and how it is conveniently located near the bus stop.

"Wow Sango! This flyer is beautifully decorated with fully informal information about my apartment and how it is conveniently located near a bus stop!" I gushed. Sango grinned and shrugged, as a way to say 'I know I rule right?'.

"Print it Print it!" I shouted giddily.

"Hold your horses!" She scolded and sat on my lap. After about twenty minutes, the flyer flew out of the printer with a soft _WOOSH_.

"C'mon Kags. Lets go hang them." Sango said. I nodded and we dashed out of the apartment.

(**Sara**: I'm going to skip the part of the flyer hanging because I will just be rambling)

I was walking home, floating freely down the sidewalk. The flyers were all hung up in the most convenient of all places. I failed to see Inuyasha walking by, a small coat hung on his shoulders, a mournful look of pain stricken on his face.

**INUYASHA'S POV**

(**Sara**: I know, I said there wouldn't be much of this but shut up and leave me alone... sorry.)

I can't believe it.

I just can't believe it.

I would have never thought I would be homeless in a million years. I rubbed the shreds of the eviction notice that was in my pocket. And Kikyou isn't home.

Oh Kikyou.

No more expensive gifts from me.

No more surprise (x)Gucci dresses for going to a concert.

No more all you can eat at nights at _Tour de clair de lune par la lune_ or any other $30 per dish restaurants.

I looked to my left and saw a giddy girl, floating down the street.

"Dumbass." I mumbled as I passed her. She didn't seem to notice.

"Where can I live? _How_ can I live? I was an actor for seven fucking years of my damn life!" I yelled and continued down the crowded street. The people I passed seemed not to notice my gloom. A row of teens were chatting along about me but they didn't  notice when I walked down the sidewalk, brushing one of their arms.

"Hey Eri. Did you just see that Inuyasha look-alike walk into me? I swear he thinks he is the best since he can afford lipo, botox, and a personal trainer." One of them said and the girls around her laughed.

"Good one Yuri." One of them said as they scurried along the sidewalk. I gritted my teeth.

"Look-alike my ass." I mumbled as I walked into a Krispy Kreme store to drown my sorrows in. I bought 12-Powdered Crème Filled doughnuts (**Sara**: Those are yummy) and walked to a table in the back. When I sat down in the chair, I heard a soft _CRINK_. I put down the doughnuts and ripped the paper off of my butt.

"A flyer?" I asked nobody. Sure enough, it was a flyer advertising for a roommate (**Sara**: Convenient place eh?).

"Who the hell puts a flyer in a Krispy Kreme store?" I asked as I read it over quickly. The location sounded familiar.

(the flyer)

**HEY YOU! **

**THE ONE THAT'S READING THIS**

**I KNOW YOU ARE!**

**ARE YOU STRUGGLING TO PAY YOUR RENT?**

**DON'T DRIVE?**

**WELL I HAVE SPACE FOR YOU!**

**CONVENIENTLY LOCATED BEHIND A BUS STOP. **

**ONLY $50 DOLLARS A MONTH (and for the first 2 months, groceries included)**

**SO COME ON DOWN**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!**

**(Complex A-F at The Shikon Apartments**

**Apartment 124 floor F.)**

**555-8316**

I read the flyer over and over again.

"How vague." I spoke dryly. But something about it drew me in (maybe because it was red). I took my doughnut box and walked out of the doughnut shop. I walked to the bus stop and ate my doughnuts while waiting.

**KAGOME'S POV**

"I'm sorry Mrs. Taijiya but I am highly allergic to plastic." I lied.

"Yea. She breaks out in hives and everything. They she falls to the floor and twitches a lot." Sango offered. The woman adjusted her plastic socks.

"Why do you have that Tupperware in your cabinet then?" She asked in a snotty voice.

"That's Sango's." I shot.

"They how come you aren't twitching because of my socks? Or sneakers? Or why aren't you twitching because of your _own_ purse?" She shot back. Sango's eye twitched. She did a flip over the chair.

"I know Karate." She said dangerously low. Mrs. Taijiya narrowed her eyes.

"No you don't." She said in an equally low tone.

"Mooommmaaaaaaa! SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO BE HER ROOMMATE! SO GET OUT!" Sango whined and punched the air. Mrs. Taijiya sighed.

"Sango... I knew you would be a tomboy ever since you started with that stupid big boomerang thing..." she said and sighed again. Sango narrowed her eyes even further.

"Leave Hiraikotsu out of this!" She shouted through gritted teeth.

"If your father never got you that stupid Hiraikotsu! Your not even a young lady" Mrs. Taijiya sighed as she picked up her purse to leave.

"Goodbye Kagome-Chan." She turned to Sango and nodded. "Sango." And with that, she was out the door and on her way.

"I hate that woman." Sango said and sat down next to me. I gasped.

"How can you hate your own mother?" I asked, shocked. Sango shrugged.

"I don't know." And returned to her cell phone, chatting away with other potential roommates. The doorbell rang.

"I GOT IT!" I called out and ran to the door. I saw the doorknob twist and froze in my tracks.

* * *

**Sara**: **THIS ISNT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! I REPEAT!!!ISNT THE END!!!**

I just wanted to type something here... but I don't

Know

What...

* * *

"SANGO!" I cried. The door opened. 

"Hey wench. Learn to lock your doors." Inuyasha stated and walked past me, to my couch.

"Why? Its not like a burglar is going to come to the top floor." I mumbled and locked the door behind him.

"So Inu-Man. Why are you here?" Sango asked. Inuyasha shot her a warning glance.

"Don't ever call me Inu-Man again. And I'm here for that stupid ad of yours." He scoffed. I raised an eyebrow.

"The great Inuyasha has succumbed to a potential roommate?" I asked quizzically. He narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up." He mumbled and took a bite of his second to last Krispy Kreme. I leaned over and took the last one. I broke it in half and gave some to Sango.

"Ok tell me about yourself." I said, mid chew. His left eye twitched rapidly.

"I was rich. I was special. Now I'm not rich anymore." His said slowly as he eyed Sango as she sniffed the Krispy Kreme and tossed it into the trash. The corners of her lips turned up.

"And what happened? Mind me asking." She asked.

"I DO mind!" I shot.

"Oh. Well I DON'T want to share my apartment with you then." I said, in mock seriousness. He stomped his foot like a third grader.

"FINE!" He shouted then got quiet. "I didn't get any movies in two years."

"What did you say?" I asked, even though I heard him perfectly clearly.

"I said that I gave Kikyou the last of my money and my check bounced. But I will have more money in a few months." He said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Why don't you stay with Kikyou then?" I asked. He looked away.

"Look. Am I your roommate or not." He asked. I nodded.

"'Kay. You got it." I agreed. He smiled. _That's the first time I ever saw him smile_, I thought. And damn. It sure was sexy. I shook my head.

"So. You can go pack up and be back next week." I said. He shook his head.

"No need. All of my stuff is at Kikyou's house. I will just go there tomorrow morning and get dressed." He said. I flinched.

"Okay. Well Sango, you have Gymnastics class at Najidensoko. Don't forget to pick me up at-" She interrupted me.

"-Seven sharp for your Najidensoko thing. Then to Sesshomaru's thing and then to my place. Gotcha." Sango replied from memory. I blinked. I was about to say something when I heard a deep noise. It was very annoying. I spun around and saw Inuyasha, shaking and... growling?

"What do you have to do with my brother?" He demanded.

"Your brother?" Me and Sango asked in unison.

"No shit sherlock. Me and Shessy-poo are brothers."

 I shrugged.

"Meeting about the play." I said. Sango grinned.

"Bye Sachii. I'll pick you up at seven sharp." And with that, she danced out of the door.

"Sachii?" Inuyasha asked.

"Stubborn Princess. Don't ask. Anyway, let me give you a house tour." I said and showed him his room. The light was filtering in through the window blinds, making his black bed glisten. Red and purple pillows of multiple sizes dotted the bed. He walked up to the bed and flipped one of the pillows around. _Kikyou_ was written in neat cursive. I fiddled with the corner of my skirt.

"She bought this stuff and I didn't get the money to replace it yet." I tried to sound nonchalant but it just made my voice crack. He shrugged.

"I remember these. When I used to sleep over." He said coolly. I remembered when Kikyou would let Inuyasha stay over.

"How can I forget? Those were the nights I couldn't sleep." I blurted out unexpectedly. He turned his face but I could still see the faint blush creeping up.

"Sorry." He mumbled. I smiled.

"Well you can look around and everything. I have to go get in the shower and get ready for my class and meeting." I said and walked out of the room leaving Inuyasha in his memories.

::LATER::

When I step out of the house in my school uniform, dress tucked neatly in my bookbag; I hear muffled voices coming from Kikyou's apartment. I look at my watch. Sango shouldn't arrive for about ten minutes. I walked up to Kikyou's door and leaned against it lightly.

"How did this happen! Why the fuck didn't you save your money!" I heard a girl yell, must have been Kikyou.

"I'm sorry Kikyou. I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to buy all of those gifts you wanted." Inuyasha.

"I never said that! I NEVER SAID YOU HAD TO BUY EVERYTHING!" Kikyou shouted. Then I could hear her start to sob.

"Inuyasha. I love you. I really do just... just..."

"Kikyou..." I pushed away from the door and stomped down the steps. I hesitated and ran back and leaned on the door again. Call me nosy.

"Okay..." And I heard footsteps. I froze in place as the door opened and I fell in.

* * *

**Sara**: THIS ISNT THE END! I WOULD HAVE MADE IT THE END BUT I AM SICK AND BORED SO I WILL CONTINE!

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said shockingly. I looked up at him and at Kikyou standing behind him. Her lips were swollen and she had a hickey on her neck. I stifled out a laugh.

"Heh. What a surprise. I was walking by when my uh... heel broke so I leaned on the door and at the EXACT moment, you opened it!" I lied. Kikyou looked at my shoe.

"Your heel is fine." She said, monotone. I looked down at my heel and stifled another laugh.

"Heh! I guess I was just clumsy. You know how I am right Kikyou?" I said nervously. Kikyou looked at me suspiciously. Sango, my savior, decided to walk by at that exact moment.

"HEY KAGS! Your almost late..." Sango drifted off as she saw me, lying on the floor, of Kikyou Baka's apartment. She stifled a laugh that sounded almost as fake as mines.

"...Late for the game of hide and go seek. Uh... Miroku already found me so I came to find you." She make up. I sweatdropped. That was a faker lie than mine. Kikyou blinked.

"Children..." She mumbled and walked to a room and slammed the door behind her. Inuyasha looked down at me.

"I need a key for the apartment." He said. I reached into my pocket and handed him one. Sango bent down and tapped my leg.

"Your it." She said and ran out of the room. I slowly stood, and stepped out of the room.

::SANGO'S CAR::

"Why did you leave me in there!" I shouted as she turned down the volume from Eminem's _Mosh_.

"I'm not good at situations like that." She said as she paid attention to the road. I sighed and played with the hem of my skirt. We arrived at Najidensoko and I pushed open the door.

"Thanks Sango." I said and headed for the building. The halls were bustling. I saw Hojo's head over the students. He was eating a multigrain bar. He is really to skinny to be healthy. I tried to hide from him but it was too late.

"Hey Higurashi!" He cried. I stiffened and turned around slowly.

"Hey!" He said. I could see him running towards me in slow motion.

"Hi-gu-ras-hi!" He shouted slowly. I turned and ran towards the girls' bathroom. Before I slammed the door, I heard him say, "Guess she didn't hear me." I looked at my watch. I had five minutes to get to a class that was twenty minutes away. I cracked the door open a bit and looked around. When the coast was clear, I dashed out towards Room Two hundred sixty five. When I reach halfway, I see Mr. Baka heading towards me. A shiver went down my back.

"Hello Mr. Baka." I said and bowed.  Mr. Baka smiled and walked on. I sighed and continued towards Mr. Yengi's class. The bell rang. I sprinted faster, faster. I could feel my soles slapping against the floor strongly. His room came into view as the door started to open. I struggled to slow down... down... down. I hit the door and stumbled back. The girl looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kagome!" She cried.

"No... No Problem Eri." I struggled to get out as I put a hand to my head. I could feel a bruise forming. I forced a smile and walked into the room. Mr. Yengi looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry. Mr. Baka told me that you two stopped to chat." And he nodded towards his chair.

"That guy has power." I mumbled to myself as I looked on the board and copied my notes.

::AFTER THE CLASS::

I headed outside and to wait for Sango. I rubbed my raw hands on my arms. In this part of Japan, the temperature flip-flops a lot. Just today it was eighty degrees (**Sara**: I do not know Celsius). Now its like below forty. I looked at the road and counted the number of cars that passed by that I wanted. When I reached fifty-seven, Sango's car finally pulled up. She honked her horn three times.

"I'm so sorry. I was wrapped up at Najidensoko, and then Mr. Baka came, and then my teacher said that I had to show him a routine and..." Sango drifted off. I noticed that she was still in her Gymnastics bathing suit thing. I waved my hand.

"Don't worry Sango. No harm done." I said and climbed into the car. She smiled.

"Thank you Kags. You are so understanding." She said. I smirked.

"I know right?" I said half jokingly. Sango laughed as she backed out of the lot and drove down to the place. When we arrived, I hid behind an oddly tall bush (my height) and got dressed in the dress. It was a casual black off the shoulder dress that went into a feathery skirt to the floor. Okay, not so casual. I emerged from the bush. Sango smiled at me.

"Go get 'em tiger." She said. I make a mock claw and growled. She laughed as I headed into the building. It was packed to capacity. We were all squished like sardines. I struggled to find Sesshomaru so I could tell him I arrived. I scurried through the people in elegant dresses and tuxedos. When I finally saw a bob of silver, I ran towards it and lightly pulled one of the locks. The man turned around.

"Why are you touching my hair wench!" He shouted. I was taken aback.

"Why are you here?" I shouted back. He scoffed.

"Its _my_ brothers movie. I can be here if I want to. Why are _you_ here?" He shot. I narrowed my eyes.

"IM IN THE DAMN MOVIE!" I shouted back. It seemed like the movie screeched to a stop. Everybody turned to me; evil looks on their eyes. Sesshomaru pushed his way through.

"Kagome." He said monotonously. I stifled out a chuckle.

"Heh. Sesshomaru-sama. There you are. Heh." I said and pointed to him. Sesshomaru glared at me.

"Hello. Your late." He said, using the same tone. Inuyasha snorted and said something that sounded like '_of course_'. I looked at him icily. The party continued as if I disappeared from the face of the earth, which I wish happened right about then. As the party neared an end, Sesshomaru took the microphone. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Hello..." He said with the same tone. Even a baby could tell that he isn't used to talking in front of people. "I just wanted to thank all the actors and actresses of this movie for coming and the first rehearsal will be tomorrow at seven o'clock sharp... That will be all." And with that, he walked off stage as slowly as he walked on. I was the first out of there. As I opened the door, the cold windy artic-like are hit me and I greeted it happily. Sango was on the roof of her car, writing in a notepad.

"Hey." I said joined her. She looked at me and closed the notebook quickly.

"That was a long time." She said. I shrugged.

"Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and we walked into the car.

::THE APARTMENT::

I entered the apartment and dropped my heels near the door. I was up all night at Sango's, watching romance movies and eating ice cream. I dragged my body to my room and flopped down on my bed, fully dressed. That's when I realized I wasn't alone.

* * *

**Sara**:  CLIFFIE!!! That was a long chappy. It took me 5 hours to write. And it is so long, I only proofread some of it. That's pretty sad. Sorry for not updating for a while. I hope this makes up for it. (sneeze) I HATE BEING SICK (points at germ) YOU!!!! 

(x)Gucci: Really now. Do you think I own this????

**Cherryblossomz**: I fixed it just for you!

**Possum Girl**: Thankx

**CrazyFORvampires**: I updated!

**Humble-bumble**: lol neither would I

**Sarcasm Girl8**: I LOVE getting reviews!

**Dork (anonymous)**: Heh you solved the mystery of the purple button!

* * *

Next chapter preview: 

"_C'mon Kagome! You call that acting! _I_ can do a better Sachii than you!" I narrow my eyes at him. _

"_Fine then Inuyasha. _You_ come up here and be Sachii!" I challenge. He looks thoughtful for a moment. Then he smirks. _

"_FINE! I WILL!"_

_

* * *

Hey what's that down there! _

It looks so cool

Not here but lower

And lower

And lower 

And lower

See it too?

Kinda purple and says some words on it.

Hmm... Wonder what will happen when I press it..............


	6. Chapter 6

The Roommate

**Sara**: I am so happy with the reviews I got on the last chapter! I am up to thirty. That is the most I ever got for a story that I wrote on any of the names I had ever. I am so happy I can dance around my dining room/computer room but I might kill myself.

**Cherryblossomz**: Yea I was sick. I had a stomach virus thing so I had to stay home from school. But I am better now. Thanks!

**Amanda Wirkus (anonymous)**: YOU MUST HAVE MORE! I AM GIVING YOU MORE BECAUSE YOU MUST HAVE IT! lol

**Ladyhawk89**: Is this soon enough?

**Shamanic Destiny: I love when people absolutely love my stuff. :-P**

And now (DA DA DA DUM!) the chapter!!!!!

* * *

The Roommate: Chapter 6

Summary: AU: Kagome Higurashi, aspiring actress, realizes that she has no money left over to pay for her rent so she posts and ad for a roommate. Inuyasha Takeimo, a bankrupt actor in need of a place to stay...

* * *

I did the first thing that a natural full-grown woman will do. 

I screamed.

"AHH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" I shouted and scurried out of the covers. Brown orbs opened and looked at me. I screamed again, louder this time. Inuyasha appeared at the door, grinning. He looked at the thing inhabiting my bed and his smile grew wider.

"Come here Snuggles. Here boy. Here Snuggy!" He cooed. I gasped as a huge bulldog leaped from my bed and playfully bit his toe. Inuyasha played with its ear.

"Stupidass." He said playfully and continued to pat the dog. I cleared my throat.

"Ahem. What was that _thing_ doing in my bed?" I tried to control my temper. Inuyasha looked up at me with his golden orbs.

"Oh Snuggers? He likes lavender." Inuyasha replied and shrugged as the dog drooled on my pale blue carpet. It felt like a vein popped in my forehead.

"He...likes...LAVENDER!" I didn't know why I was ranting, I just wanted to. I got my lavender pillowcase with a cerulean blue star and plunged it at _Snuggles_. The dog howled and ran into to kitchen. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at me.

"He has a phobia of blue. Especially ocean blue. It makes him drool. But cerulean causes him to attack spoons and forks." Inuyasha informed. My eyes grew wide as I ran into the kitchen to save my precious silver ware.

* * *

**Sara**: Don't know why I put that there...

* * *

::NEXT DAY IN THE KITCHEN::

I looked down at my coffee cup. I had barely any sleep last night due to Snuggles' cuddling. It took me thirty minutes to get enough make up on to cover up the bags under my eyes. The International Delight® creamer was blending into the chestnut concoction. I had to be at WcDonalds in two hours with Sango. I continued to watch my coffee so I didn't notice Inuyasha until he sat across from me. I looked up at him without really looking. He looked neatly groomed with his silver hair pulled into a low ponytail, a gray tee and black sweatpants. He poured a cup of coffee for himself and poured about six cups of International Delight®. I watched him as I took a sip of my drink. He lazily stared at the drink and finally took the cup to the sink. I watched with my eyes as he spilled it into the silver sink.

"What was that for?" I asked him. He looked at me, eyes dull without care.

"I don't like coffee. I just like looking at it. It kinda calms me." He replied. I rolled my eyes at him as he smiled.

"And plus, you are buying groceries for two months." My mouth dropped open.

"ONE MONTH." He rolled his eyes.

"Two."

"ONE."

"TWO!"

"ONE!!!!"

"TWOOO!"

"ONE!"

This fight was getting us nowhere until he finally pulled out a copy of the flyer. I skimmed over it with my eyes. Sure enough, it was two months.

"Damn that Sango." I mumbled under my breath. Inuyasha strained to here.

"Huh?" He asked. I smirked at him.

"The Mighty Dog Demon didn't hear what I said?" He scowled and walked into the living room, Snuggles joining him. I left my coffee on the table and walked over to him.

"Why did you name you dog Snuggles anyway? Why not Vicious or Demon or Naraku?" I laughed at my own joke. He didn't bat an eye from Animal Planet.

"Because... Snuggles was trained to be a guard dog. Isn't that right Snuggy?" Inuyasha cooed at the end and tickled his dog behind the ears. I was bewildered.

"And...." I asked using my hands to show my confusion. He sighed heavily.

"Think about it. You are about to rob a Three million dollar mansion. You get past the gate and see a dog bowl with Snuggles written on it. Will you hesitate?" I thought about it for a moment before I shook my head. He rolled his eyes and turned off the T.V.

"I'm going to Kikyou's." And with that, he slammed the door. I crossed my arms across my chest and sighed heavily. I could hear Kikyou's door open and her scream of delight. I knew what she was going to say next.

"Oh Inuyasha! I didn't except you." I mimicked. She used to say that when she lived with me too.

"Love Sucks." I said and walked into my room to get dressed into my WcDonalds' Uniform. I slipped into my blue shirt and blue loose jeans. As I sat at my vanity and brushed my hair, I heard knocking.

"KAGS! I FORGOT MY KEY!" A voice said from the other side of the door. I dragged over, brush still in tact with my hair, and readied myself for Sango's screams and hugs. I twisted the doorknob and swung the door in. Sango stood, leaning on the door panting. Her hair was sticking up haphazardly and her uniform was wrinkled.

"I had to rush from (pant) the bottom floor because the elevator got jammed by some little smoking kids. I mean who the (pant) hell smokes in a elevator?" Sango pushed past me as went to my vanity also, not missing a beat to take the hairbrush from my hair and start brushing hers.

"Hello Sango! How are you! Don't worry we still got lots of time to get to WcDonalds." I said to nobody before I locked the door. Honestly, Sango needs to listen to me more. I walked into my room and saw her applying light pink eye shadow to her eyelids. She looked at me.

"Need to look good incase anybody we know comes in." She replied my unasked question.

"You mean basically when Miroku comes in?" I translated. A dark blush tinted Sango's cheeks.

"Nuh-uh!" She shouted. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yuh-huh!" I shouted back.

"NUH-UH!"

"YUH-HUH!" We started a screaming match and only stopped when Sango threw a jar full of facial powder at me. I spat some out.

"Yuck! What's wrong with you!" I shouted playfully.

"I'm sorry Kags. I don't know what came over me. I just had to throw it." Sango apologized. I nodded and walked into the bathroom to try to wash the powder off. Sango came in to help. She got a wet washcloth and started to scrub my face painfully.

"Ow! Sango! Cut it out!" I cried and threw the cloth at her, splashing cold water onto her uniform. She looked down at her shirt, a wide grin on her face. Everything was going great until the phone rang. I walked over to the living room and glanced at the caller ID. It was WcDonalds. I cleared my throat and answered it.

"Moshi Moshi" I said.

"Drop the sweet talking Higurashi." The voice on the other side snapped.

"Yes Boss." I replied dryly.

"Didn't you have to come today? And yesterday?" He asked. I gaped and looked at the clock.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Boss! I didn't know what time it was! Me and San- I mean Miss Taijiya and I were uh- at our other job and we lost track of time." I lied. "And yesterday I have a good-"

"Excuse." Mr. Boss (yes his name is Mr. Boss) finished for me. I fiddled with my shirttail.

"Noo! Actually I had to go to my acting thing..." I said.

"Oh. Does your acting thing have a source of income?" Mr. Boss asked.

"Kind of." I replied.

"Good. Because you're fired." And with that, he hung up. I looked at the phone before I hung it up. I was about to call Sango when she screamed.

"KAGOME!" I dashed into the room. She was curled like a ball in the corner of Inuyasha's room, Snuggles barking at her like a madman. He was chained to the bedpost so he couldn't reach her. Sango was waving her shoe in Snuggles' face.

"SNUGGLES! DOWN!" I shouted. The dog looked at me.

"Sit!" Sango tried. The dog didn't move an inch.

"Heel!"

"Paw?" Sango looked at me, humor dancing in her eyes as he forgot the dog in her face.

"Did you just say _paw_?" She asked. I would have laughed if Snuggles didn't start to bark again.

"HEY WENCH!" Inuyasha called as he entered the house. I looked at him.

"Help!" I shouted. He walked over slowly and saw Sango in the corner.

"Hey bitch. Down!" He called and Snuggles sat down in the corner of the room. We looked at him as he smiled evilly.

"He doesn't respond to anybody but me." Inuyasha said as he jogged up to pet his dog.

"WHAT!" I screamed as I popped a vein. Both animals flattened their ears.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Dogs." I mumbled under my breath.

::MY ROOM::

I rolled over, Snuggles curled up on one fourth of my bed.

"Fatty." I said as I ticked the dog's belly, causing the right leg to shake uncontrollably. That's when I realized.

"I FORGOT TO GO TO MY PRACTICE!"

::PRACTICE AT NAJIDENSOKO THEDRICAL STUDIO::

I hobbled in on my heel.

"Sorry!" I shouted. The actors on stage looked at me. Sesshomaru turned back and looked me in the eye. A lady with long back hair was sitting next to him. She had a strange orange shirt with checks all over it.

"You didn't come yesterday girl." Sesshomaru said dully.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was so busy and I-" He held up his hand for silence.

"I don't care girl. Just get on stage." He snapped with the same monotone voice. The lady smiled.

"HE doesn't mean to be rude. He just doesn't have a conscience or anything like that." She said and pinched Sesshomaru's cheek causing him to twitch.

"Don't touch me woman." He said with a waft of humor tucked underneath the blanket of boringness. The girl smiled. I headed onto stage and reached for my script.

"OKAY! Princess Sachii and Servant Sora! Get out here!" Sesshomaru shouted. I stumbled out onto stage and cleared my throat.

"Ahem... Sora! SORA! GET OUT HERE OR YOUR FIRED!" I shouted stomping my foot.

"You call that acting?" I heard from the audience. I ignored the voice and continued.

"I SAID OUT HERE STUPID PHEASANT!" I shouted. Finally a girl showed from behind the curtain.

"Y-yes Sachii." She said and bowed. My face turned red.

"IM PRINCESS SACHII TO YOU WENCH!" I shouted.

"Look who's talking!" A voice from the audience said again. I whirled around and saw none other than Inuyasha Takeimo sitting in the front row with Kikyou on his lap. I breathe out sharply and continue with my part.

"NOW GO! FETCH ME SOME WATER!" I said angrily.

"C'mon Kagome! You call that acting! I can do a better Sachii than you!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine then Inuyasha. You come up here and be Sachii!" I challenged. He looked thoughtful for a moment. He smirked.

"FINE! I WILL!" My mouth dropped opened as he swaggered on stage and snatched the tiara from my head. He cleared his throat.

"BITCH! GET ME SOME WATER OR I WILL HANG YOU ALIVE!" He shouted, voice high pitched and squeaky. My mouth dropped open. 'Sora' nodded and went back stage to get the water pail.

"Here you are Princess." She said and bowed. Inuyasha took the pail hastily and splashed it onto 'Sora'. He smirked.

"Whoops." And walked off stage. Everybody was quiet until Sesshomaru started clapping.

"No wonder you are an actor Inuyasha. That was excellent." Sesshomaru said, voice still monotone. 'Sora' rolled her eyes.

"You mean was an actor. Inuyasha is soap scum now." She said and flipped her hair. Fire rose into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He shouted.

"I'm more than you these days!" She shouted back.

"I will have enough of this." Sesshomaru said. "Reiku go into the dressing rooms." Reiku nodded and walked backstage. Inuyasha stomped out of the room mumbling something.

::AT HOME::

I moved the tub of ice cream to my other lap while dipping the spoon into it.

"Answer me Inuyasha. Why did you get so royally pissed when that Reiku girl said you were soap scum?" I asked as I spooned out some Mint Chocolate Chip. Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head as a way to block out my voice. I narrowed my eyes.

"I've been trying to talk to you for like three hours! Kami, you are soap scum." I said and took the ice cream to my room. On my way there, I could feel Inuyasha's eyes burning on my back.

* * *

**Sara**: You like it? I didnt proofread.This chapter isn't as long but it took me only 2 hours. I'm making progress. :-). Conflict. OOOOOHHH! Next chapter might be coming this weekend. If not then you have to wait until the tenth or something because Turkey weekend, I have to redo Love Makes The World Go Round. I can't just dump it because it was my first story. And December 5th is my nephew's birthday so I wouldn't be able to type then. :-P.

* * *

Next Chapter Preview:

"_What about Kikyou?" I asked nervously. He looked at me deep in my eyes. _

"_Kikyou doesn't matter anymore." He breathed. I watched as his lips formed the words. _

"_She's history." And with that he closed the gap..._

* * *

Hey what's that down there! 

It looks so cool

Not here but lower

And lower

And lower

And lower

See it too?

Kinda purple and says some words on it.

Hmm... Wonder what will happen when I press it..............


	7. Chapter 7

The Roommate

**Sara**: Hey! I am returning from my writers' block! I advise you to read Bittersweet Love. That is all.

**REVIEWS ON fanfiction**

**PrincessKagomeKK**: Did you read the whole story from start? Wow! Here goes your chapter! 

**Snoochie (anonymous)**: Thankx!

**Sarcasm Girl8**: I hope you like this chapter then. I worked on it instead of my homework :-P.

* * *

**REVIEWS ON mediaminer**

**inu/saku**: (tear) That was the most wonderfulestest review I have ever received in review history. You make me just want to write on forever and ever!!!!

Xaenthe: I never heard that term used. Oh well! You're in for a surprise with this chappy.

* * *

**This Chapter is dedicated to my friend at school. She finally got her crush to notice her and that sort of reminds me of this chapter (no spoilers in there) And it is also dedicated to Inu/Saku who sent me this review**: 

I just wish there were more chapters because I cannot wait until u has the next couple of chapters written so I can read them and write another review. So I encourage you to this story to the end. Also if you ever write a book when your older and it gets published I will most defiantly read it!!!!!!!!!

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**_Beta approved by kawaii-kitsune000_**

**_(Kawaii- If I skipped anything and there is a mistake, blame it on my poor literacy skills ok!)_**

* * *

Summary: AU: Kagome Higurashi, aspiring actress, realizes that she has no money left over to pay for her rent so she posts and ad for a roommate. Inuyasha Takeimo, a bankrupt actor in need of a place to stay... 

Inuyasha didn't go to bed last night.

When I awoke to throw out the sticky Ice Cream tub, I saw his asleep on the couch, TV on Tokyo TV. After I disposed of the tub, I went to the living room to wake him up. My eyes fell on the program on TV.

_As we continue on the Inuyasha Takeimo Marathon, I would like to inform all of the views that he has dropped off of the celebrity radar, last seen in Tokyo near Najidensoko campus. We come to believe that he is staying with Kikyou Baka. Now back to your scheduled movie. _

The news reporter disappeared from the screen and an old movie, '**The Stars Are To Be Fallen**', appeared. Chibi Inuyasha was shining on the stage, eyes full of joy and happiness as he recited the strong words. I curled up near the foot of the couch. _The Stars Are To Be Fallen_ was one of my favorites, tucked away in my DVD cabinet. I would watch it after a bad date, or a bad day of school. Inuyasha looked about six or seven in the film. I have seen the film countless times. I soon shut off the TV and retreated to my bedroom.

The night was taking place when I awoke once again. I was about to drift back into dreamland when a foul smell reached my nose.

"What the hell is that?" I groaned as I eased out of bed. Najidensoko wouldn't be ready for me at school. The smell got stronger as I headed into the living room.

"Morning mate!" Inuyasha called from the living room and saluted at me.

"What in seven hells are you doing?!" I shouted, but I could obviously see the baggy containing white powder on the table and a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Just (burp) watching my marathon. Did'ja know that I make money for every dumbass that turns this on in their living room?" Inuyasha rambled. I could easily tell he was drunk and high. I stomped into the living room where he was. I lifted the remote and shut off the T.V.

"What did you do that for (hiccup) little lady?" he slurred. I rolled my eyes.

"For one, I don't want anybody drinking in my house. For two, don't you dare smoke marijuana-"

"Call it weed." Inuyasha said calmly taking in more.

"Shut up. Anyway, don't you dare smoke _that_ in my living room!" I shouted as I stole it from his mouth. "I don't want to die an early death!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at me and dropped the _weed_ into his beer bottle.

"C'mere little lady." He hiccupped again and patted the seat next to me.

"Inuyasha you are really drunk. Let me help you to your room." I said calmly and reached down to grasp his arm.

Bad Idea

He grabbed my arm as fast as hanyouly possible and in seconds, he was on top of me.

"What if I don't wanna?" The tequila was strong and I had to restrain from screaming.

"C'mon I-" He cut me off when his lips crushed onto mine. I was shocked and struggled to control myself. He pulled away.

"You know what little missy?" I didn't like the westernish talk he was giving me. "You have to ugliest eyes ever. But I like them." I rolled my eyes.

"Really. They have a sort of unattractive edge and it drives me wild." He grinned wide and toothy.

"What about Kikyou?" I asked nervously. I wanted to recall it but he his grin got wider and Chesire-catish.

"Kikyou doesn't matter anymore." He breathed. I watched his lips form the words. I was about to continue but he interrupted.

"She's history…" And with that he closed the gap. This kiss was passionate, but I had to stop. It took all my power to push him off.

"You little hentai!" I shouted and smacked him with a pillow. It wasn't that hard of a hit but it caused him to fall over unconscious.

"Stupid drunk." I mumbled and dragged him off to his bedroom. He was mumbling stuff about feisty women and bikinis. I was infuriated. I threw him as far as I could, which was about a few inches away.

"Stupid drunk." I repeated and marched off to my own bedroom.

* * *

I took a warm sip of my coffee as I sat in front of the T.V. screen. I got a total of three hours sleep last night. The coffee warmed up my lips and tickled my nose. Inuyasha _was _right. It _does_ calm people. I leaned back in my chair a bit and continued to watch _Viva La Bam_, one of the stupidest shows in eternity (**Sara**: Well I don't like it). Snuggles was curled up at the bottom of the couch, snoring softly. I petted his head softly with my toes causing the dog to purr. I giggled. 

"Stupid mutt." I said playfully as I took another sip of the coffee. "I love you." The show came to a halt and Laguna Beach came on.

"Now that's more like it. Watching a show about how rich I am going to be in the future." Kagome nodded approvingly. She looked at the silver chime clock that hung next to the T.V. She had forty-five minutes until she needed to be at Najidensoko so what was the rush?

"Let the rain fall down blah blah blah let it wash away my sanity. Da hum hum da la la. I'm coming clean!" I butchered the title song.

"You suck." I looked around and saw the source of the voice. The devil's spawn himself, Inuyasha Takeimo.

"Up yours." I replied and took a sip. He smiled softly but then a hand went up to his head.

"I got a hangover like hell and I'm not happy about it." He groaned.

"Well, Mr. I feel like getting high _and _drunk inside somebody's home so I can have a killer hangover in the morning." I replied even though he wasn't listening to me. I was floating on a cloud with my coffee and International Delight®(that was half done thanks to somebody). I could tell Inuyasha wanted to fight back but instead, he went through my cabinets.

"Were do you keep the Advil wench?" He asked.

"I allergic to Advil. But I have Aspirin in my medicine cabinet next to the poison and weapons of mass destruction." I replied.

"Are you sure there aren't any traps?" He commented dryly. I turned to him and grinned.

"Nope. Only dog treats. But you're free to take as much as you want dog-boy-chan." He narrowed his eyes at me and left, mumbling.

"I took that well eh Lo?" I spoke to the characters of Laguna Beach (**Sara**: I find myself doing that with Inuyasha occasionally). I took another slurp. I heard rattles on the door.

"FORGOT MY KEY!" The voice on the other side shouted.

"LOOK UNDER THE MAT!" I shouted back. Struggles and groans could be heard but finally, the door rattled open.

"Oi Kagome-chan!" Sango greeted as she closed the door behind her. She was wearing an old kimono. It had deep pink, almost magenta, across her shoulders and the body was light pink. She had a green wrap around her waist and a large brown thing across her back.

"This is my Rai-Rai," She answered the unasked question, pointing to Hiraikotsu. "I have that gymnastics thing today and I'm supposed to be some kind of Demon Exterminator."

"That's the thing Mrs. Taijiya was talking about? I don't see how that will make you a tomboy. I think it's cute." I commented taking another sip of the coffee before placing it down on the table. Sango's eyes started to twitch, like it does whenever she gets mad.

"Never call Rai-Rai _cute_!" She fumed. I rolled my eyes.

"My gosh. Your more protective of that thing then you are your boyfriend Miroku." I replied. Sango stomped her foot and punched the air, another thing she does when she is angry.

"He isn't my-" Before she could finished a voice interrupted.

"Can you wenches shut up? I have a hangover here!" The girls turned around to face the hanyou superstar.

"Sorry all migh-" I stopped her insult when I heard Sango's thick gasp.

"Tha-That's I-I-I-In-Inuyas-Inuyasha." She stammered. Inuyasha mumbled something that sounded like "no shit Sherlock."

"You met him before." I said to her. But she ignored me.

"I have all of your movies Mr. Takeimo. And I even bought that stupid non selling profit losing CD you made all those years back." She babbled. Inuyasha twitched.

"You didn't need to remind me-" Sango cut him off.

"Even thought I bought it from ! I even went there! And I bought it for three cents but that still doesn't change the value for it in my heart." I hated when her friend babbled like this.

"Sango?" I asked.

"Yea?"

"Shut up." The crazy fan girl obeyed.

"Guess what wench?" Inuyasha asked me.

"You're dying in twenty eight days? You got dog food poisoning? You barked at the wrong man and now he is stalking you? I can go on and on." I replied dryly.

"Nope. Last night I had a dream that I kissed you. And then you turned into a cow. And you started mooing. And we were in the west. And then you got struck by a truck and died." Inuyasha stated. I rolled my eyes.

"I hope you know that wasn't a dream." I said and reached for my coffee mug. Inuyasha coughed.

"You mooed last night?" He said and if he was choking.

"No stupid dog. You kissed me last night." I could practically hear Sango's jaw drop to the floor. I looked to the T.V.

"Maybe you kissed me and now you are lying." Inuyasha said casually. I rolled my eyes.

"Now look what you did you lazy excuse for a dog. You made me miss Laguna Beach!" I snapped as Sango recollected her jaw and plopped down on the couch near the fireplace opposite the T.V.

"You watch that fake show? Wow, you are sad." Inuyasha commented. I practically spit in my coffee mug.

"You call me sad? That's funny. Last time I checked, I was the one with a house." I spoke. Sango gasped.

"Kagome!" She shouted. "Take that back!"

"Whose side are you on anyway?" I shouted back. Nobody seemed to notice when Inuyasha walked out.

"Now look. You made him mad." Sango said. I looked at the path he took and frowned. For some reason, I felt guilty.

::TAXI CAB::

"Can't believe my own best friend took his side and went pounding on Kikyou's door trying to apologize. I knew her first." I pouted.

"What happened little lady?" I looked around. It was the cab driver.

"My roommate and me got in a fight and my best friend took his side." I replied.

"Maybe what you said was mean." The driver tried.

"No. He called me sad so I said 'I'm the one with the house'. That was all." I replied. The driver winced.

"Maybe that hurt his feelings. Maybe the house issue is one of his tender spots. You should try talking to him when you get back today." The driver said as he took a turn.

"Maybe your right." I said as the car slowed to a stop. I opened the door. "I'll talk to Inuyasha tonight." I said as I slammed the door shut. It limited the amount of sound his yells made. As I walked into the school, I couldn't fight the feeling that I forgot something.

::DRIVERS POV::

She forgot to pay.

* * *

**Sara**: There. How was that? I would make it longer but I have school tomorrow. And plus I think that is a good place to end it. And also because my sister is trying to kick me off the computer. 

Hey Kia…. I LOVE YOU!

(Die!)

* * *

Next chapter preview: 

_"Snuggles!" He cried and fell to his knees. I kneeled down behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. I didn't know how to comfort him so I left it at that. I think he appreciated it because in seconds, he was crying on my shoulder._

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

The Roommate

**Sara**: Hmm. Reviews. Not too much but its Not bad, not bad. Sorry for the delay. I had a swollen throat and pink eye and I couldn't talk. I know this chapter font stuff is kinda messy but I had to partially type it on my uncle's computer while my sister did something for my mom, and then my dad's computer when my uncle came home. But now I am back on my computer some here is the chapter.

**On fanfiction**

**Sarcasm girl8**: Yay!

**Fluffyearedinulvr (anonymous)**: Thanks! I didn't really think it was funny. I just added in a little pazasse. Now you make me feel funny! (HAHA!)

**DeamonGrl**: Don't worry. Kouga will be coming in time (mwah hah ha!)

**Inuyashagurl09**: Thanks! Luv your s/n (haw haw)

**Spryte99X (anonymous)**: They will break up in time (ku ku ku!) Can't tell you about Snuggles though. Just have to find out.

**Raye the Great (anonymous)**: I didn't really know. Everything is really overpriced or just expensive? lol. jk. (tee hee)

**Clawfang**: Yea I don't really like Hilary Duff either (that's why I didn't bother searching the lyrics) (heh heh)

**Cherryblossomz**: You reviewed again! Yippee! (bwah ha ha)

**Snoochie (anonymous)**: You will find out what happened to Snuggles soon enough (bwak ha ha)

**Luckykittykagome**: The relationship hasn't started…..yet…...Inuyasha was just drunk…. And Sango did already meet Inuyasha she just kinda went crazy when she saw him in Kagome's house. Oh yea….. (giggle giggle) (running out of evil laughs)

**More** **(anonymous)**: that was a nice little review. Took almost no time reading it. 'More' it was very catchy. 'More'. 'more' 'more' 'more'. Very short four letter review. (HAK HAK) (ok… no more evil laughs)

**On MediaMiner**

**fallenangel7583 (anonymous)**: I know!!!!!! I will make sure I do that. (hah hah ho ha) (I couldn't resist)

**And I have another review there but my computer wont let it show up **

**Happy late B-day to my nephew who just turned eight on December 5! (does happy dance) **

**I'll miss you Kadija (my cousin from Denmark) this one is for you!**

**And Thanks to my art Teacher Ms. Maguire who allowed me to stay after school to let me do some research about art for this chapter! You took out 1 hour of your life to answer my stupid questions about how things smell, paint tastes, and why they use mashed flies as ink! I promise I will stay up in at least one of your classes each week!**

* * *

Summary: AU: Kagome Higurashi, aspiring actress, realizes that she has no money left over to pay for her rent so she posts and ad for a roommate. Inuyasha Takeimo, a bankrupt actor in need of a place to stay...

* * *

I skimmed the halls of Najidensoko. It was actually a very easy school to memorize the directions. I knew the whole school by heart (guess that is part way from the fact that I have been going here for about four years now). The school smelt strongly of pencils, eraser shavings, and freshly painted wood for the stage scenes. Fresh canvases that were waiting to be used in a new play production. All the fragrances that I have gotten used to over the years. Somehow, the smell at Najidensoko made me feel calm and collected, even when I was haphazard and bewildered. Maybe it was the fact that this very place was going to make me rich someday. I must have dazed off whilst I was daydreaming but I felt something strong bump into my shoulder causing me to flinch.

"Watch where you are going reta…!" My voice drifted off when I realized who I was talking to. It was none other than Mr. Baka. I struggled to smell the paint that made me collected again but it seemed to have vanished from all senses of the Earth. I bowed quickly.

"I am so sorry Mr. Baka. I didn't mean to bump into you. It was a big mistake. I am so sorry." I rambled on and on, "And I didn't mean to call you retarded. It's just you know, one of those things that just pop out of your mouth."

He cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"I know exactly what you mean _Kagome_-" He paused for dramatic effect. "I wasn't watching where I was going either." He smiled and drifted down the hall. I twitched a bit.

"Nobody can be human if they can get bumped and act as if nothing has happened." I mumbled and continued about how if that was me, I would have whipped the person's ass. I shrugged and continued down the overcrowded yet neatly spaced hallway. I looked around for the drama class. Drama was without a doubt one of my weak points, which is why I took the class. I need to have more feeling, put power in my words. Get the feeling of why the writer made what happened so. Learn the reason why not everything will be right for the fictional, or sometimes real, character. I couldn't help but get a flashback.

::FLASHBACK::

A young child about three or four beamed as she kept her eyes trained to the stage. She watched as the ones up danced in perfectly symmetrical circles, drifting about as if they had not a care in the world. Their little tutu's dancing with the swift movements, bringing stars to the child's eyes.

"Look Kagome look!" A man on the left of the child shook her shoulder. She child looked up, a grin from ear to ear.

"Daddy they are floating!" The child continued to watched the play in awe. Most certainly, the main character was flying. But unknown to the child, she was being held by strings.

"Daddy I want to fly!" The child gushed as the watched the character twirl around the stars while the other actors danced below.

"DADDY LOOK!" The child continued to point out the amazing acts while the father just looked down at her daughter, grinning. He rubbed the child's mop of brown hair.

"Just beautiful" He whispered. The child looked up, as if trying to decided weather he was talking about her or the play. She finally gave up and turned to the stage.

"Look daddy the flowers! The flowers are blooming!"

::END FLASHBACK::

I smiled. **Stars Are To Be Fallen** was the first play I ever been to. And since then, I have wanted to be an actress so I can be in that play. And it was the last play I went to with my father.

"Ms. Higurashi? Are you okay?" Ms. Hamasaki asked. I blinked back my tears.

"Yes. I'm okay Hamasaki-sensei ." I said and bowed. We don't really have to do that at Najidensoko, I just wanted to be able to hide my burning cheeks.

"Ms. Higurashi. No need to bow." Ms. Hamasaki said waving her hands. My cheeks got warmer and warmer as I heard snickers from other classmates.

"Sorry H-Hamasaki-sensei..." I stuttered.

"Just sit down Kagome." Eri called. I obliged and practically sprinted to my seat in the corner of the auditorium.

"What was that about?" Yuka asked me as soon as I plopped down in the seat.

"Yea. You were practically on your knees for Ms. Hamasaki." Eri drawled.

"And what's with the sensei?" Ayumi added. My face flushed.

"I wasn't feeling right." I lied. It seemed to work because they shrugged it off.

"Okay. Today we will be learning about how you can be genuine, unique, open, closed, and still dramatic all at the same time." Kagome sighed along with all the other students. She could almost smell the piles of notes and homework

"Okay girls and boys. I bet you cam already smell the piles of notes and homework!" Ms. Hamasaki said gleefully. The class sighed again.

"Turn to page 168." She stated. A small 'ahem' came from the corner of the room. It was as if she didn't hear it because she continued.

"Okay. Ayumi you want to read?" She asked. Another 'ahem' was heard.

"No? Okay then. I will read. 'Arth-'"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID WENCH! I AM TRYING TO TALK!" Everybody's head wiped towards the door.

"Yes?" Ms. Hamasaki bit you angrily.

"I need the wo- I mean... I need Ms. Higurashi." It was none other than Sesshomaru Takeimo. Everybody was silent.

"I SAID I NEED MS. HIGURASHI!" Sesshomaru shouted. I stood up abruptly and marched down to where he was.

"Rin said for me to get you for practice today." He bit out monotony and monotonously at the same time. I nodded and we headed down the hall.

"If it was just me, I would have left you and placed my own Rin into the production. She would shine on stage." He continued as we headed down the hall. "She probably would have looked good in the tight dress." I made a face.

"Mr. Sesshomaru?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"What?" He asked.

"You are a dirty man." I stated and continued down the hall.

"Ms. Higurashi?" He asked.

"Hmm?" I questioned.

"Shut up." And all was silent on our way out of Najidensoko. But I felt eyes on my. I diverted my attention back towards to building. I saw Mr. Baka's eyes on me. It sent chills down my spine.

"Are you coming woman?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Uh-huh." I replied and headed to his limo that was waiting for us.

::IN THE LIMO::

It was suck a breathtaking sight inside the limo. It took a lot of strength to keep from gasping. The seats were perfectly black lined with Italian leather that had a little patch in the corner that read 'Sesshomaru'. The couch wrapped around the back of the limo. The floor, roof, and walls were coated with ink black cashmere with small purple streaks that have the place a comfort feeling. They had small lights lining the corner of the doors and around the small plasma screen TV's built in the chairs in front of us. My jaw dropped. Sesshomaru smirked, obviously amused.

"You like it eh?" He asked and nodded to his driver, signifying him to drive off. The car emerged from the parking lot. I caught a glimpse of a taxicab where the driver was crying. (**Sara**: One guess who that was. lol!).

"I never will cry in front of the public's eye." He ignored his own question and fired another. I looked at him for a moment.

"Why?" I asked. He glared as if I grew three heads on my shoulders.

"I will never disgrace myself with those kind of lowly type things." He paused for a moment. "That may be something my little brother will do in front of his girlfriend though. This is another thing. I will never cry for a girl. Nor beg for one. I simply rescued Rin from the zoo when the wolf cage broke and she clung to me ever since." Sesshomaru erupted in a story about how he and Rin were meant to be.

"Would you mind if I asked why Inuyasha has dog ears on his head?" I asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes." He simply replied and the car fell silent. _Damn_ I thought.

::AT THE THEATER::

I entered the room slowly behind Sesshomaru.

"Sesshy-poo!" Rin called from the bench she was sitting upon. "Your here!"

"Hello Rin." Sesshomaru greeted and added a small wave.

"About time you arrived. We've been awaiting your arrival for such a long time now," She ginned widely and embarrassed the large man beside me. She retreated to her bench and patted the empty seat beside her. "Please sit down."

"Sorry. I cant. I have to put together the- YOU STUPID REATARTS! I SAID THE COSTUME HAS TO BE RED!!!! RED!!" Sesshomaru marched over to where the cast and crew were and threw the costume at one of them.

"Don't mind him." Rin called from her seat and gave me a reassuring smiled. I was about to talk to her when the doors suddenly slammed open.

"Inu! You don't need to make such noise!" The squeaky voice echoed through out the auditorium. I stiffened. Only one girl and have such a high voice, yet cold and icy. I sniffed the air. Only one person has the '_Only Kikyou_' perfume that vividly reminds me of dirt and bones.

"No Kiki-baby. Everybody needs to know when a king enters the room." 'Inu's' voice responded. The footsteps stopped.

"Wench?" I turned around slowly to see the source of the voice. It was none other than Inuyasha. Clad in a black sweater, black Gucci sweatpants, and white Nike's with a ugly white cab hat and an even uglier Kikyou clinging to his arm. He wrenched off his sunglasses revealing his golden pools. "Surprised to see you here."

"I work here you stupid idiot." I replied, folding my arms tightly across my chest. "Not surprised to see your kitty Kikyou attached to you." Kikyou narrowed her eyes.

"Surprised to see your working somewhere other than WcDonalds playing the cash register." She snapped. My blood began to boil.

"GLAD TO SEE YOU-"

"Kagome. You are needed back stage." Rin interrupted smiling her trademark smile that is shown on billboards all over Tokyo. She obviously didn't fee; the tension building in the auditorium. I turned to her, plastering a fake grin on my face.

"Okay." I stomped off. I could feel the fire smoldering the air.

I pushed away the blue curtain. There were rows of doors leading down the hallway, each with stars stating the names of who is entitled to be in there. I scanned the rooms for my name.

"Not Josephine, not Shiro, not Shiori, not.... INUYASHA!" I almost fell backwards when I read the name.

"Is it my massage therapist?" Inuyasha asked through the door. I pounded on it.

"What in seven hells are you doing with a star!" I was at a loss of words. Inuyasha pushed open the door slowly.

"Your not Trinity." He mumbled.

"No shit Sherlock! Now tell me! WHY DO YOU HAVE A DAMN STAR!" I shouted.

"Watch your language." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" I shouted, pounding on his chest.

"Oh. Well I needed money so I decided to be.... what's his name..... Tsubasa or something?" He looked thoughtful for a moment. My mouth dropped open.

"Ts...ub...asa...?" I mumbled as realization dawned on her. "TSUBASA IS THE MAN IM SOPPOUSED TO MARRY!!!"

::INUYASHA'S POV::

What the hell!

::KAGOME'S POV::

What the hell!

::KAGOME'S DRESSING ROOM::

I looked at myself in the mirror as I allowed my makeup artist to put on the light pink eye shadow.

"You have a very beautiful face Kagome." The make up artist gushed. The corner of my lips curved into a smile as she dropped the brush and began to apply cranberry colored lipstick. She finished with light pink blush and a bit more hair spray on my now mop of curls. As soon at the makeup artist left, my fashion dresser entered.

"Just came to tighten your corset." She announced and I stood, groaning.

"The thing is already tight enough." I mumbled a little to loudly.

"Well remember that you need a hour glass shape." The girl added. I stood and allowed all of my cream-colored skirts drop before my cranberry colored overskirt covered it. The dress was to the floor and layered four of five times with white until it is finally covered with the top skirt. The top was kind of like a maternity shirt with three cream colored lines down the center of the chest. The sleeves were puffed at the top, bunched up with a cream colored band, and flared out. The dress itself was beautiful. I was about to continue with my daydreaming when I felt a tug on my back.

"Ugg!" I squealed as she continued to tighten the corset.

"ITS FINE!" I shouted and ripped out of her grasp.

"Wa-" She tried to say but I placed my hand up.

"No. Its okay." I said and headed down the hall. I walked through the curtain and towards toe refreshment table.

"Nice dress but-" Rin started but I cut her off.

"Corset isn't tight enough. I know." I picked up a munchkin and took a bite.

"Kagome! You are needed on stage." Sesshomaru shouted and pointed a thumb towards the stage. I grabbed the railing and took a step up.

"Hey Kagome." I turned where I heard my name called. It was Kikyou.

"Your-" I rolled my eyes and continued to the stage, where Inuyasha was waiting.

"Lets get this over with." He said and stood up. I sighed.

"Yes master." I mumbled.

"Okay. This scene has barely anything to do with you two, so it will only be like twenty minutes." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't care. I'm getting paid though." Inuyasha said.

"Yes you are little brother." Sesshomaru mumbled the next part and rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Out Reiku." Sesshomaru eased into his directors' chair.

"ACTION!" He declared.

* * *

**Sara: **Not gonna tell about the movie. That is for later chapters. Bwah ha ha

* * *

I headed down the busy streets of Tokyo. I refused to take off my dress. It was so warm and comfortable. I watched as my feet traveled along the grooves of the sidewalk. I felt like dancing. But I needed to still be a respectful woman so I settled for whistling. Many cars slowed near me. To take a look at dress I suppose. But one car followed me down the street, around the corner, and down to the next block. I finally slowed to a stop to see what they wanted. It was my worst nightmare.

"Hey wench. I mean… Kagome." I did a double take on him. Fear was evident in his eyes. "Sango called. She said that Snuggles got out. She can't find him. Can you help me?" I could feel my jaw drop.

"Please? He went missing three hours ago." I could see tears fighting to erupt.

"Okay." I agreed and entered the car.

"Thanks." Inuyasha mumbled as he revved the car up again and we continued down the street, skimming the alleyways, asking whoever was possible if they saw the dog.

"Why are you still in that dress?" Inuyasha asked as he nodded a thanks to an adult she asked.

"Its comfortable." I answered. The car fell into an uncomfortable silence. I just continued to smile so he would think I was happy.

"Stop here." I instructed as I began to wheel down my window. The woman stopped in her tracks.

"Hi. Did you see a dog about…" I began to describe Snuggles.

"Oh. That dog…" Her voice drifted off.

"Yes that dog!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Down there." The lady pointed down the street and sighed heavily.

"That dog…" She continued down the street. Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he sped down the street. The car slowed as we saw a truck parked and the man on his knees on the sidewalk.

"Move!" Inuyasha yelled and pushed the trucker out the way. At the sight, he whimpered. I shivered violently. There lay Snuggles, on the side, obviously dead.

"No…"Inuyasha whispered and dropped to his knees.

"I am so sorry." The trucker apologized.

"Snuggles." Inuyasha ignored the trucker's apology. Inuyasha suddenly snapped. He rose and grabbed the collar of the man.

"You can't even drive a damn truck! This is a big dog! How the hell couldn't you have seen it!" Inuyasha proceeded to pumble the man, blinded by his rage.

"INUYASHA!" I wrestled the poor man out of Inuyasha's clutches. Inuyasha acted as if he never flipped.

"Snuggles!" He cried and fell to his knees. I kneeled down behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. I didn't know how to comfort him so I left it at that. I think he appreciated it because in seconds, he was crying on my shoulder. The truck driver slowly left the scene.

"I'm sorry." That was all I could think of saying. I adjusted to a better position as I felt warm tears on my arm.

"Snuggles…" Inuyasha whimpered as if it was the only word in the English language. It was as if the man I knew, the cocky Inuyasha I knew, transformed into a five year old before my very eyes. And that's how we stayed. Me, on my knees, turned towards the crying man who was in need of comfort, in need of a friend, in need of somebody. In need of me.

* * *

**Sara**: Sniff. More later. Its 12:08 AM and I need to find my way to bed. Wasn't beta's. Just ABC checked. Sorry.

* * *

Next Chapter Preview

"_And I just think that we will be perfect for each other. Like too pieces of a puzzle. For get.." Kouga's voice drifted as he sent a glare to the man behind him. "That guy." I blinked, touched. I was about to speak when something reached my ears. Growling?_

* * *

Hey what's that down there!

It looks so cool

Not here but lower

And lower

And lower

And lower

See it too?

Kinda purple and says some words on it.

Hmm... Wonder what will happen when I press it..............


	9. Chapter 9

The Roommate

**Sara**: Happy Holidays all! I would say Merry Christmas eve but not everybody celebrates Christmas (like me). Anyway. I got a few reviews saying don't put Kouga, and NO I DON'T WANT KOUGA but TOO BAD!!! Lol. Anyway. I will end the Snuggles scene in this chapter ::sniff:: I almost cried myself when I made Snuggles die but I had to. I planned making him die the chapter I put him in. Anyway. I was going to put this up earlier but I am addicted to Kingdom Hearts. Oh and **any Kingdom Hearts players I have a question WHY IS IT SO DAMN HARD TO BEAT THAT PARASITE THINGY INSIDE THE WHALE!!! **I mean I beat it I was just saying. Sorry…. That was random. **This chapter is angsty **

**On **

**Britt** **(anonymous)**: I know it was so sad! ::Hands Kleenex::

**InuyashaGurl09**: :-) Thankx. Luv your s/n by the way.

**neya (anonymous)**: Okay I think you missed it. Snuggles was ran over by a truck. A t-r-u-c-k. I think I didn't explain that part clear enough. But you will find out how he got out in this chapter or the next. And to answer your other review, you'll be seeing a lot of Inu n Kik

**More (anonymous)**: ::cough:: Okay. More…. Uhh…. Happy Holidays!

**Hanyou Vixen**: Thanks for the originality points! I can't tell you about the closer part though.

**Kgirl9113**: I feel special now.

**Sailor Star Sakura**: Here is the rest. Luv your s/n

**Kagomegirl56**: Good job on guessing correctly ::ding ding:: Oh and **what did you need to use for your story**??

**Snoochie (anonymous)**: The dress thing? You will find out in the chappy.

**Amanda (anonymous)**: :-) you make me feel as happy and bright as the gold sweater I am wearing right now (and it has little gold sparkles and I have dark blue jeans and it has a little golden design….sorry)

**Humble-bumble**: lol. WAIT NO LONGER!!! :-)

**k. Higurashi (anonymous)**: I don't like when ppl force me to update but I will let this slide because of the cliffy. Just Kidding! I like when ppl force me cause it tells me that ppl r reading.

**DeamonGrl**: Thx! Inuyasha has feelings in there somewhere. I'm surprised none of the other fics show him crying (well other than Dead Famous)

**Hyperactivepinky**: The dress thing will be in here. Yes Inu cried. I luv your s/n.

**Drake Clawfang**: Its okay. Yes Kouga will be there for the next seven or eight chapters.

On 

**Sunshynesurfer**: ThxThxThxThxThxThxThxThxThxThxThxThxThxThxThxThx ThxThxThxThx yes you got your point across.

**And I have two more reviews but the damn webbie wont show it.**

**A whole batch of reviews :-)! Here is the chapter!!!**

**BETA CHECKED BY oXoCrAzY4MyHaNyOuXoX (yep that's me!)**

* * *

Summary: AU: Kagome Higurashi, aspiring actress, realizes that she has no money left over to pay for her rent so she posts and ad for a roommate. Inuyasha Takeimo, a bankrupt actor in need of a place to stay...

* * *

**Last time**

_And that's how we stayed. Me, on my knees, turned towards the crying man who was in need of comfort, in need of a friend, in need of somebody. In need of me._

**This time**

I could here Inuyasha's sniffles echoing through my ears. For some reason, once I heard Inuyasha cry, my heart shattered. I shook my head violently but gingerly enough that I didn't hit Inuyasha in the nose with my shoulder.

"Snuggles was my first friend." Was the first word heard. I turned towards Inuyasha. I didn't realize that the weight off my arm was lifted. Now my arm felt bare, naked. Inuyasha's long silver locks were covering his eyes and most of his face. I could still see tears dripping down his chin and onto his lap.

"Snuggles… He's been there for me." Inuyasha turned to me, eyes glazed over with tears cheeks streaked with lines. I looked into his eyes, as if trying to unlock a puzzle that remained a mystery during the four days that I have lived in the room across the hall from him (**Sara**: I went back and counted. It is four days). "Snuggles was my first dog y'know." He smiled through his tears.

"The stupid mutt. The day he arrived, all of my shoes were shredded to bits. I barely got to see him though. At the time I was trying to do my movie." I stared a hole through his forehead. Why was he opening his book to me? His book with so many missing holes, so many torn pages but it seems that I am filling it one by one.

"What the hell. Why am I telling you any of this?" He questioned as his head drooped onto my shoulder. I sighed, realizing I got barely anything out of him that time. I could hear Inuyasha's soft snores emitting from my shoulder. I found myself staring at his flawless face. His amber gold orbs were shut but I could still imagine them through his eyelids. His thick black eyebrows were bunched up and his silver hair lay flat under him. Then something clicked. How come his eyebrows were black? Unless he dyed his hair. No, his hair was silver and short in '**Stars are to be fallen**' and they most likely wont let him dye it when he is that young. Or he uses eyebrow pencil. Or his eyebrows are tattooed on. _No_, I debated. I reached a finger forward hesitantly and brushed it across one of his thick brows. Surly enough it was real… and soft. I found myself repeating the gesture. It was cute to see the hanyou's eyebrows scrunch up at each touch. My eyes drifted up to his ears, which were flattened down like a puppy's at the moment. They were twitching occasionally but other than that they were flattened stiff. I reached a finger up and petted it softly. It was so warm. Inuyasha rolled a little which made me a little uncomfortable but his body began to shake.

"Cold?" I questioned nobody but then a soft noise reached my ears. Purring? I continued to rub his ears with my lone finger and he continued to purr louder. The hanyou cuddled up against me slightly. I allowed it because at the moment a thick gust of wind blew our way. My back was extremely chilled as a line of goosebumps etched it. I think Inuyasha must have felt it somehow because he hairs on the back of his neck stiffened and he sat up straight. He looked at me questionably.

"Cold?" He asked. I shrugged and nodded. The hanyou stood abruptly.

"Lets go." He grounded out and gruffly stuck a hand down my way. I hesitantly accepted it, half expecting him to yell 'FOOLED YA' and slip his hand from mind. Miraculously, he lifted me up and let my hand slowly drop from his. The hanyou dusted off his clothes and looked away, a small blush painting his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I began but he interrupted me.

"Thanks." And with that he walked past me. I was about to yell after him when I felt a tight pull on my back. A cast a glance behind me and saw the stings of my corset tying. He sealed it with a bow and continued down the street. I watched after him, a small grin dancing on my face.

* * *

I started down the parkway, dragging my feet along the floor happily. It was good to walk along the grass feeling it matt below my feet. Feeling the skirts of the beautiful dress I was clad it itch lightly across my legs. Inuyasha never did wait for me but I guess it is because he cried on the way home or something like that. But on his way down the street, Inuyasha called to me and told me not to touch Snuggles. I was baffled by his choice but I simply left Snuggles be.

"How can I pass the time?" I asked as I continued down the park towards the Sakura tree. I decided to let the silence consume me. It was peaceful allowing the clouds and small owls keep me company. I began to hum a small song I knew.

"I'm sorry Inu." A voice said. I stopped humming and turned to see them. Inuyasha and Kikyou, holding hands, walking together.

"Its okay Kikyou. Snuggles was getting old anyway." Inuyasha said quietly. Kikyou leaned her head on Inuyasha's chest and he stopped to hug her. I felt a pang in my heart as if a pin popped it. I gasped but tried to cover it up. Inuyasha looked up and his eyes met mine. I smiled weakly and continued to walk out of the park as calmly as I could, ignoring the fact that my hands were shaking uncontrollably.

::INUYASHA'S POV::

(**Sara**: This starts from the part before he fixed Kagome's dress)

I trotted slowly up to Kagome's back and rested my hands on the strings on her corset. The damn thing was undone almost the whole day and practically the whole film. I tied it tightly and sealed it with a bow that Kikyou normally uses to tie my bowties for the award shows and all that stuff I go to. I smiled at Kagome's back and walked away from he silently. I couldn't bear to cry in front of her again. I can't believe I was so damn foolish enough to cry on her shoulder. I could feel her eyes digging a hole into my back. I some how felt warm and comfortable when I was laying on Kagome's shoulder. It was so warm and accepting. I shook my head.

"I should really talk to Kikyou about this." I whispered silently. I could feel Kagome moving towards where Snuggles' body laid.

"Kagome! DON'T TOUCH SNUGGLES!" I shouted. I didn't want to disturb his resting place. I decided I would come later that night with Kikyou and we will wrap Snuggles in a body bag, and take it to the morgue until we can get it buried…. near my parents. That was another reason why I wanted to leave without Kagome. I planned on taking a detour to my mother's grave. I didn't really ever get to know my father. I only knew of how he died from what my mother told me. She told me that when my father was hunting, a wild beast named Ryokutsuei (sp?) slayed him with one hand practically tied behind his back. I blinked back the tears. I looked up and realized I arrived at Tokyo Ceremony. I stomped across the cemetery but I dodged the graves. I wasn't _that_ disrespectful. I reached my father and mothers mausoleum. Even in their death, they still had to be the richest. I opened the door slowly and tapped down the stairs.

"Hello mom. Hey dad." I said as I leaned on my mother's grave. My parents were like my diary. I don't suppose they hear me but they don't tell a soul.

"You remember all that stuff we went through together?" I asked as I jumped to sit atop my mother's coffin. I laid down on the top and closed my eyes.

"_Mommy? Mommy!" The hanyou held onto the gold railing as he crawled down the stairs slowly. He was in one of his old black tuxedos that had little diamond studs on the cuffs. The older woman smiled and ruffled her son's hair. She was dressed elegantly in a red kimono with gold swirls on it, pearls dangling from her ears, and her hair piled elegantly on her head. _

"_When will Daddy be coming home?" The child asked. The elder woman crouched down to the child's size. At this height, you could see the sorrow and anger deep with the lady's eyes. _

"_Daddy went on a trip." She croaked as her eyes dimmed softly. _

"_Like to the Untied states?" The hanyou asked, eyes gleaming with joy. The woman smiled through her tears. _

"_No Inuyasha. She didn't go to the _United_ States. He went to a place that we call Heaven." She said quietly as she rubbed her son's back. _

"_Mommy. How come all the Mommy's and Daddy's at school go to Heaven? Why do they leave their kids?" The boy asked. The mother shook, her black locks dangling in front of her eyes._

"_Because Inuyasha. Everybody needs to go to Heaven. And the kids should be happy." She said shakily. _

"_I didn't want Daddy to go to Heaven. And I am not happy. Is it bad that I'm not happy?" Inuyasha looked down to the tiled floor. The mother responded by embracing her son. "I don't want you to go to Heaven. Because then nobody will love me."_

* * *

_The child grasped his mother's hand tightly. _

"_Mommy. I thought you said Daddy was in Heaven. Why is he in that ugly box?" The child asked. Grief-stricken adults looked down at the child. The woman looked down through her black veil at her son. _

"_When you go to Heaven, your body doesn't go." She replied softly._

"_Then why are they locking it in a box? We should keep it until he comes back." The child commented. _

"_Don't worry Inuyasha." She replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes. They began to lower the box into the hole. The child's eyes widened. _

"_NO! Don't put daddy down there! How would he breath? How would we feed him? Daddy!" The child yelled as he jumped onto the coffin. "Daddy come back from Heaven! I don't want you to be there anymore. Daddy you never finished reading me the choo-choo story! Daddy!" The crane stopped and they lifted Inuyasha off. _

"_DADDY!!!"_

* * *

"_Inuyasha please." The lady appeared at the doorway. Inuyasha looked up. _

"_Shut up." He said drowsily and took another drag on his cigarette while taking a shot of tequila. Tears came to the lady's eyes. _

"_Please Inuyasha. Don't do this. Your not even done High School. What about College?" She begged. _

"_Does it look like I'm going to College wench?" He asked, slurring a few words as he took another drag. A tear rolled down her cheek. _

"_C'mon man, leave her alone." A boy wearing violet said. Inuyasha looked at him. _

"_Who asked you Miroku?" Inuyasha snapped at his friend. Miroku shrugged and turned back to the T.V. _

"_Inuyasha! Don't leave me too. I've been through enough." The lady dropped to her knees in the black plush carpet. Inuyasha lifted himself off of the red canopy bed. He crouched in front of his mother._

"_You haven't even been through half the shit I lived through." He said coldly. The woman could smell the weed on him. The woman looked down at her knees as tears dripped down her cheeks. _

"_Where did I go wrong Inuyasha? Where?" She whispered. _

"_Maybe it was when you gave birth to me. Made me suffer through school. Having shit thrown at me as I try to walk down the hallway. IT SUCKS!" Inuyasha shouted in her face and marched back to his bed, taking a long drink. The woman looked up, eyes red with tears. _

"_I'm sorry Inuyasha." She stood. "I'm so sorry." And with that she bolted through the doors. Inuyasha watched after her, feeling a pang of guilt. _

"_You screwed up this time." Miroku stated. Inuyasha looked at him angrily. _

"_Shut up." _

* * *

_Inuyasha looked down as the closed lid to the coffin in the mausoleum next to his father. They moved him there after Inuyasha attempted to jump on the grave. His mother looked so sad, so… dead. And it was his fault. After the time she caught him smoking and drinking, Inuyasha went to apologize but found that his mother hung herself. He didn't talk much since._

"_Are you okay?" Inuyasha looked up to see Kikyou Baka heading his way, dressed in a long black dress and a black veil tucked over her hair. _

"_Keh." _

"_Its okay to be angry but you need to talk about it with somebody." Kikyou reasoned. _

"_Keh." _

"_You said that already."_

"_Keh keh keh keh keh!" Kikyou placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. _

"_I know how you feel. My parents didn't die but they got divorced."_

"_And how is that similar?"_

"_I know what it feels like to have nobody there for you. My dad is pretty much always working at 'Najidensoko' or whatever and he never has time for me." Inuyasha looked her in the eyes. Her chestnut colored ones looked empty and lifeless. _

"_But was that your fault?" Kikyou looked at Inuyasha, startled. _

"_Wh-?"_

"_My mom hung herself because of me. If I would have just listened to her and kept my damnable mouth shut." Kikyou placed a hand on his lips. Inuyasha looked to the floor but Kikyou slipped into his view. _

"_It's not your fault and it will never be your fault." She said. Inuyasha stared into her eyes deeply as they sealed the gap…_

* * *

"_Merry Christmas Inuyasha!" Kikyou called once she opened the door. They hugged. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen for some Egg Nog. As he reached for a cup, a soft milky hand rubbed his. The hands immediately jolted back. Inuyasha whirled around and spotted a teen with curly hair dressed in a red mini dress with green stockings. She had a Santa hat tilted on her head. A blush painted her cheeks. _

"_Sorry…" She said and reached for the Egg Nog, slowly pouring some into a glass and replacing the pitcher. _

"_Merry Christmas by the way… what's your name?" The girl asked. Inuyasha's mouth practically dropped open. He was one of Tokyo famous stars. _

"_Takeimo Inuyasha." He said hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he wanted sure if he wanted another fan girl. _

"…………_." She walked towards him. "Nice to meet you." She stuck out a hand. Inuyasha delayed before he shook it. _

"_I'm Higurashi Kagome." She said before adding. "Santa's little helper." _

"_Kagome…" Inuyasha repeated. _

"_You're catching on." She said playfully. "See you!" _

"_Kagome…" He repeated. _

* * *

I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"See you Mom. Bye Dad." I waved and left the cemetery. My feet crunched through the brown leaves. The grass was dead and limp so it gave the cemetery a dark, eerie feeling. I stuffed my hands into my pockets. It was brisk out yet it had a humid feeling. I looked at the apartment and skyscrapers I passed. When I was little, I used to think that they were giants. I shook my head clear of the past as I turned down the street towards the apartment. Couples were walking together, cuddling as they made there way into oblivion.

"Keh." I mumbled. I trotted across the grass and towards the apartment. As I began to head towards Kag- my apartment, Kikyou was leaving from hers.

"Hey Inu-woof-woof-chan!" Kikyou said and fell into my not so open arms.

"Hello Kikyou." I said with false cheerfulness. Kikyou didn't seem to notice.

"I was just going to the Park. Want to come?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Didn't have anything important to do." I said calmly. Kikyou smiled and grasped my arm. We headed for the elevator at the end of the hall. It was, sad to say, empty. Kikyou pressed the buttons and the elevator started to move.

"So Inu-chan. How is my little boo doing?" Kikyou asked leaning onto me.

"Snuggles died." I said as if bringing it up would lift a big void off of my chest. It didn't. For some reason, I felt as if I was cheating on Kagome by trying to make myself feel better by talking to Kikyou.

"Aww." Kikyou said dully. I could hear the sarcasm. I pulled away.

"Thanks for your concern." I replied dryly. Kikyou smiled.

"That's what I'm here for Inu-woof-woof-chan." Kikyou said and pinched one of my cheeks lightly. I rolled my eyes. _I should have just went home_, I thought as I looked towards the wooden boards. The elevator dinged to a stop and we drifted out of the building towards the park. The stars filled the night and gave the grass an earthy glow.

"Today when I was at the mall this girl went and tried to take my 24 caret gold earrings so I told her 'do you know who I am' and she took one look at me and ran. Isn't it so funny?" Kikyou said. I smiled falsely. She superiorly tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear exposing her golden earrings. I gulped.

"I love you Kikyou." I bit out. She smiled up at me.

"Right back at you." Kikyou said happily. I sighed. She never did pass the 'I love you' test. I looked at the stars as we continued to head down the sidewalk towards the park.

"And Inuyasha?" She asked as we turned towards the park entrance. "I'm sorry about Snuggles." I looked down at Kikyou.

"……"

"And about what I said earlier. How I dismissed the topic?" We were closer to the water fountain in the park. "I'm sorry Inu." She said.

"Its okay. Snuggles was getting old anyway." I lied. Kikyou leaned on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I felt as if I told the truth, Kikyou wouldn't love me as much. Yet as I hugged Kikyou, I felt a pang of betrayal hit my heart. It felt as if I was cheating on Kagome. And that was when I heard a gasp. I looked up and saw Kagome, staring at us, wide-eyed. She smiled at me but it was barely traceable and very distant. Kikyou looked up into my eyes.

"Inu-chan? Do you really love me?" Kikyou asked. I nodded. Her eyes followed mine and I could feel her heart beat quicken.

* * *

::KAGOME'S POV::

I began to head home but I realized that Inuyasha could just open the door with his key. Instead I took a detour towards Sango's apartment to stay the night with her. I knocked on the door. Unlike her, I don't have a master key to every apartment.

"Coming!" A voice said from behind the door. I tapped my foot. I wanted Sango to hurry because I didn't want to meet Inuyasha while I was outside. Sango answered my prayers and got the door. She was dressed in her pink Winnie the Pooh© pajamas that we bought last year in the annual Najidensoko trip to America. Her hair was set with pigtails at the top of her head.

"Hey Kagome! Didn't except to see you at this time of the night." Sango said wiping her mouth. I could tell she was eating chicken wings. That girl and her wings.

"Yea Sango. Can I stay the night here?" I asked as I brushed past her.

"What's the occasion?" She asked. I smiled.

"Starts with Inu and ends with yasha." I said and fluttered my eyelashes annoyingly. Sango sighed.

"You guys are at it already?" Sango said as she eased into her green leather couch, pulling he bowl of KFC onto her lap. She motioned for Kagome to sit on the other couch. Kagome plopped down and propped her feet onto the light brown center table.

"I saw him hugging Kikyou." I said and leaned over to snatch a piece of chicken. Sango handed me one and changed the channel to 'Sex and the City'.

"Well I would hug him to if he was my _boyfriend_." Sango stressed 'boyfriend' as she waved a chicken bone around before throwing it into the trashcan.

"I know. But it's just that the moment he hugged her, my heart shattered." I said dropping my head into my hands. I was so confused with everything.

"Maybe you are in love with him." Sango asked and shrugged as she turned her view back to the show.

"I don't _love_ him." I said. Sango shrugged and nodded knowingly.

"Whatever you say Kags. Whatever….you….say…." I scrunched up my face.

"I hate you." I stated flatly but in a playful tone. Sango grinned widely. When I am with Sango, all my anger seemed to slip away as we pass around playful jokes.

"Ice Cream?" I asked. Sango nodded, nibbling the chicken off of the bone after ripping off the skin. I pushed myself off of the couch and headed to the kitchen. After all that insurance money Sango got after her parents died, she got to buy one of the larger apartments. I walked through the dining room and into the kitchen, whistling the whole way. I opened the creamy white refrigerator door and pulled out the Turkey Hill Ice Cream. I licked my lips. It was Rocky Road. I put three scoops on a cone for myself and dropped Sango's into a blender. Whenever she was going to eat something fatting, she'd want it to look like a fruit drink or a veggie shake. I watched as the chocolaty substance chopped and turned inside the machine. I turned it off and poured the now drink into a mug and carried them both to the living room. Sango looked up, eyes lighting with joy.

"Thanks Kags. You remembered how I like my Ice Cream!" Sango said joyfully as she sipped the substance.

"How can you drink that?" I asked as I licked my cone. Sango shrugged.

"Don't know. Its good." Sango shrugged. I turned back towards the TV and we continued to watch the show.

* * *

I rolled around on the couch in Sango's pajamas that consisted of black pants and a red tank top. Sango was safe and sound in her room approximately fifteen steps away from me. Sango would have put me in one of her other rooms but one was a den, one was a storage room, and one was a closet where she kept all of her audition and acting clothes. Sango offered for me to sleep on her room floor but she snores like a horse. I curled into a little ball and rolled off to sleep.

_A child wiped tears from her eyes. She had a gray bow tied daintily in her hair and the rest was down. She stood alone, in the solitary corner, over the grave. _

"_Miss Higurashi and Mr. Higurashi. Rest in peace." The child read over and over again as she crouched down on her parents' grave. She traced the tombstone. A tear dripped down her dry face, leaving a wet trail in its wake. _

"_I miss you mommy. I miss you daddy." The child cried. "I sawy I wasn't in the car. I sawy I was at Sango's house. I sawy you had to pick me up. I sawy you die!" Kagome's brown eyes were glazed and teary. She used the bottom of her dress to wipe the tears off of her cheeks. Her dress was flowing down into the dirt that was covering the graves. _

"_Mommy no! Come back! I need you!" Kagome dropped to her knees and began to drill her hands into the dirt, struggling to bring back her parents. The child stood and wiped her eyes while sniffing._

"_Come on Kagome." A lady said gently. Kagome turned slowly. She looked up at her Aunt Yura. Something about her made Kagome shiver. _

"_Coming Aunt Yura." The child bit out and followed her aunt while casting a final glance at her parents. _

* * *

_The teen scampered through her bureau, grasping whatever she could hold and dropping it into her bag. She had to move swiftly and quickly if she wanted to get out of that hellhole. Nothing was right when she lived with her Aunt Yura. The girl zipped her knapsack shut and placed her 'Nightmare before Christmas' sweater on and her black snow boots. She made sure she had all her five earrings were placed in her ear holes securely and pulled her purple-streaked hair up into a high ponytail. She slung the knapsack over her shoulder and tiptoed down the stairs. The door was halfway open when a sound echoed from the hallway. _

"_Where do you think your going Kagome?" Aunt Yura asked drowsily. The teen narrowed her eyes. _

"_Why do you care? I'm going out." The teen snapped. Aunt Yura began to march down the stairs. Bad memories flooded through the teen's mind. _

"_Get away!" The girl cried and reached for the butcher set. She took out a knife and held it to Aunt Yura's neck._

"_Stay away from me Yura." The girl snapped. Aunt Yura backed away and the teen was out of the door in a flash, dropping the knife in the process. She dodged through the trees and jumped over the upturned roots. She didn't cast a glance behind her, just happy that she was finally leaving that dreadful cabin for the first time in ten years. She wasn't really used to behind outside for long periods of time. She would normally just go explore ways to escape but it took her until tonight to gather up the courage. The teen's skin was pale and ghastly. Her eyes were bagged and she felt weak. The teen looked back as she continued to run through the woods. _

* * *

_The teen opened her bedroom door, dressed in a white skirt and a pink tank top. She was a valentine's heart. The girl recently got the apartment after saving up for nine months of the rich Miss Kikyou Baka moved in with her and promised to pay one third of the bill if she got the biggest room and got the bathroom every morning from seven to ten. The teen's skin was still pale but it looked healthier now and her body was fuller. _

"_Hey Kikyou. I'm going to the Valentine's day party at Sango's." The teen said as she took out a Snapple from the fridge. The teen passed the living room couch when she saw somebody cuddled up with Kikyou. _

"_Oh hey! Inuyasha I think it was?" The teen asked leaning on the door. _

"_No shit Sherlock. What's yours? Kacey? Kagocee? Gina?" The man asked annoyed. _

"_Kagome. Ka-Go-Me." The teen stressed. The hanyou shrugged. _

"_So?" The girl stomped out of the room and off to the direction of the party._

* * *

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I looked over to the kitchen and saw Sango standing in a purple apron laying the bacon on the table while shaking the eggs lightly.

"Yum. Is that for me?" I asked as I drawled out of the couch and dragged myself to the kitchen.

"Of course! I thought since you sleep like a brick, you would like a good breakfast to wake up to." Sango said knowingly. I smiled and licked my lips lightly.

"How did you know I liked bacon?" I asked. Sango's jaw slacked.

"Since I knew you when you were like four." Sango shouted and playfully punched Kagome's arm.

"Anyway. What time do you have school?" Kagome asked taking a bite out of her bacon.

"Uh. I gotta be at school in an hour or so." Sango said as she read her watch. I just then noticed that under the apron was her gymnastics uniform. I nodded.

"So we still have a lot of time to hang out." I said as I broke off a piece of egg and placed it atop the bacon I was munching.

"So what do you wanna do?" She asked as she stuffed a whole strip of bacon in her mouth and washed it down with Orange Juice straight from the pitcher.

"Sango. Don't spread the germs spread the love." I said reaching for a tissue to wipe off her mouth mark.

"That was the stupidest comeback I have heard since like third grade." Sango commented as took another swig from the pitcher. I rolled my eyes and abandoned my job.

"Fine then. I wont have any Orange Juice." I pouted and pretended to cry.

"So anyway. Since when did you think ignoring your problems will make everything go away?" Sango took some more egg and took another sip.

"Since I said so."

"And since when did what you say become law?" She continued taking her plate to the sink to rinse it before placing it into the dishwasher.

"Since I said so." I repeated.

"You know. He isn't really a bad guy. Your just to stubborn to realize it." Sango hopped atop of the dishwasher and kicked it with her feet.

"Try living with him," I mumbled.

"For only four days." She finished. I looked at her darkly.

"I'm leaving now Sango." I said as I packed the plate and threw the leftovers into the trash.

"You don't have to." Sango commented.

"I want to." I rinsed the plate off and put it into the dishwasher.

"You can just stay in here." Sango dropped in as she hopped off the dishwasher and placed an arm on my shoulder. I slipped it off more with more arrogance than I meant to emit.

"Nah. I'm just gonna go. See you Sango!" I said dully as I opened the door. Sango waved lightly at me as I slammed the door to siphon off my anger. I made my way down the hallway slowly. As I was ready to turn the last corner, I bumped into somebody.

"Watch where your going asshole," I began. I really wasn't in the mood. I looked up to see who I was talking to. I was looking at a man who had icy blue orbs and long black hair. "Oh sorry. I'm just-" He cut me off.

"Look who just fallen out of Heaven and landed with me." He said looking me up and down. I shrunk in his gaze.

"Yeah… well I have to go now. Sorry again." I tried to brush past him but he was latched onto my hand for good.

"I know. I can repay you by allowing you to be my woman." The man offered. "It is very much a pleasure." I twitched.

"That's okay. Really. I don't really mind. I just need to go home." I replied to his brazen offer and attempted to pass him again. He was really strong.

"Kagome? Kouga!" I turned to see Inuyasha standing with a bag full of groceries in one hand. I could see the look of surprise on his face. The man 'Kouga' lifted my hands once more.

"So my lady. Where is your apartment?" The man 'Kouga' asked. I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out. It was as if I was a gaping fish.

"And why do you suddenly claim me?" I asked finally.

"Well we match wonderfully, the hair." The man compared our hair. "And I just think that we will be perfect for each other. Like too pieces of a puzzle. Forget.." Kouga's voice drifted as he sent a glare to the man behind him. "That guy." I blinked, touched. I was about to speak when something reached my ears. Growling? I spun to look at Inuyasha. Sure enough, the groceries were on the floor and he was flexing his fingers. I suddenly recalled last night at the park when he was latched on to Kikyou, hugging her, before my very eyes.

"Oh well yea the hair." I placed our hair together, purposely brushing a finger against his chest. "We actually do go perfectly together."

::INUYASHA'S POV::

What the fuck is she doing? I come back home in the midst of the night to find her not home and in the middle of the hallway the next morning, after I purchase groceries from the happiness of my heart, I find her flirting with Kouga in the middle of the hall. I mean get a damn room! She was probably at his house all night doing who knows what.

Wait

Why am I getting jealous?

Wasn't I just cuddling with Kikyou last night in the park?

Even though I sensed somebody there?

Aw shit

:::KAGOME'S POV::

Kouga's face lit up like fire. _Good_, I said in my mind.

"And boy are you strong…" I stated moving the hand from his hair to his muscle. I could here Inuyasha gasp. I continued to move the hand up and down his chest. Kouga puffed it out a little.

"Well I love pleasing the ladies." He commented. I nodded.

"Of course Kouga." I licked my lips. Not seductively of course. They were chapped and tasted like chalk after all that talking. But I think Kouga got the wrong idea.

"But of course my lady. So where is your apartment?" He asked. My eyes widened. I opened my mouth to talk but quickly closed it. I felt myself getting lifted from behind. Within seconds, I was slung on a certain hanyou's back.

"Beat it wolf." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever Inu-crap. I will be seeing you later." He swooned the last few words and swaggered towards the elevator. After he disappeared through the doors I decided to question the man I was currently on.

"So Inuyasha. How was your night?" I asked. No reply came. The hanyou began to march towards our apartment.

"You know how soft your hair is? It feels like animal stuffing." I commented. No reply. He opened the apartment door and slammed it behind him. As soon as the door met its resting place, he threw me onto the floor. I hit with a loud thump but I ignored the pain for now.

"Hello." I said and smiled happily.

"What the hell were you doing out there! You were practically drooling over that stupid wolf!" I looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Oh! That! That was nothing. We just bumped into each other and started talking. One thing let to another and then you found us." I stated. I could visibly see weight lifted off of his mind but his face quickly hardened again.

"Then where were you last night?" He questioned.

"Somewhere safe daddy." I replied rolling my eyes. I stood and headed to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. As I got the mug a hand gripped my arm.

"And where is somewhere safe?" He questioned, ignoring the daddy comment.

"Inuyasha. I am 20 years of age. I think I can control where I go." I snapped and attempted to wrench my arm out of his grasp. (**Sara**: I don't think I ever put an age. If I did then I'm sorry for changing it)

"Well you're still not old enough to drink! You were acting like a damn slut out there! Who knows what you were doing out there!" He snapped shaking me sharply.

"INUYASHA I LIVED ALONE SINCE I WAS FOURTEEN DAMMIT! I THINK I KNOW HOW TO BE OUT OF A FUCKING NIGHT!" I slammed my mug onto the floor causing the glass to spread all around the kitchen. The apartment fell quiet.

::INUYASHA'S POV::

Since she was fourteen?

My mother died when I was eighteen so I still was able to get a good job at an acting agency and I was old enough to get the money I inherited. But she was just a child.

Barely even a teenager.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I saw silvery tears rolling down the girl's face. I reached a hand out to wipe away the tears but she backed up, accidentally stepping into one of the shards of the mug. Crimson blood began to leak onto the glass.

"I'm sorry." I tried but she shook her head, wiping the tears away strongly. The girl retreated to her room and slammed the door. I could hear heart-wrenching sobs through the door.

I wasn't the only one who as been through so much.

She was fourteen.

Her life was probably worse than mine.

What happened to her parents?

Didn't she have any relatives to take her in?

Did they want her?

I realized that I was missing so many things that she probably never told anybody. I forgot the coffee mug shards that were sprawled on the floor haphazardly and headed towards Kagome's room. I was about to pound on the door when I heard her whispering softly. I pressed an ear against the door.

"I miss you mom. I miss you dad. Why did you have to die? When I was four? I would have been with you. You would have seen my dreams come true. Come back…." Her voice drifted off as she started to sob quietly.

Four?

When I was four I used to skip in the park with my parents in my expensive clothing. I would throw money in the street to watch the poor kids scramble along with it.

While I was living the good life, Kagome was crying over her parents' grave.

But that still didn't answer any of my questions.

Wasn't somebody supposed to claim her?

Wasn't she supposed to live with a relative?

Soft snores echoed through the door that signified she was asleep. I opened the door and walked into her room. Her diary was open. I debated in my mind weather to read it or not. I finally picked it up and placed it onto my lap.

_Dear Diary…_

I was about to continue when something latched onto my arm. I looked up to see Kagome with fiery eyes looking at me hatefully.

"WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU DOING!" Kagome shouted. My face blushed over three hundred sixty-five shades of red.

"B-Breathing." I stuttered. Kagome's face scrunched and contorted with anger.

"I HATE YOU!" She shouted tossing a pillow at my face. I dodged it easily.

"Your parents died when you were four?" I asked, ignoring her hate comment. Her eyes dropped.

"Mind your own business." She said darkly.

"My parents died t-" She interrupted me.

"I SAID MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" She pushed me off of her bed and stepped on my hair. I was careful not to move so I don't rip any delicate locks.

"You-don't-know-a-damn-thing-about-me," She breathed and swung open the door. "And I don't want you to find out."

I heard the door slam shut and shuffling. The living room T.V. turned on and I heard an old Japanese song play. I recognized it from somewhere. I slowly eased my way up and headed towards the living room where Kagome was sitting. She was curled up tightly into a ball. It took me a while to realize she was watching me. '**The Stars are to be fallen**'. I don't really remember acting out that movie. I walked to the corner of the couch and sat down softly. Kagome's eyes lingered at me before they turned back to the movie. She quoted certain parts she remembered. I don't remember anybody liking that movie so much. It was made like six years ago. We sat in silence during the movie, well most of it before Kagome pause it. Put it on slow at the part when I was in school.

"What?" I asked.

"This part. Something is different about it but I don't know what. Its as if you're different somehow." She said. "I've been doing this for the last month or so. Do you remember what was different?" I racked my brain. I could now remember doing each scene of the movie but for some reason, that part was blank. It was as if it was suddenly erased or it never happened at all. I looked at the hopefulness in Kagome's eyes. But I just couldn't remember. Why was it that every other thing was clear but that part was fuzzy and I only remember waking up in the morning? And I don't ever remember finishing the movie?

"I-I don't know." I stuttered. The turned back to the movie and continued to watch it. She seemed to be enjoying it but I continued to think about that question. I only watched the movie once and that was at the premiere. I don't really like watching movies that I act in and at the premieres I am bored as hell. But I normally remember what happens in the movie anyway. What's so different about this one? The end of the movie soon came and I watched intensely in order for it to trigger something. But all of it came up blank. As the last ten minutes of the movie played, I didn't remember any of it. It was as if I wasn't even there. The ending credits rolled and she turned to me.

"That was a great ending. Its hard to believe you acted it." Kagome commented.

"I didn't." I replied. Her jaw dropped open.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I don't remember acting the end at all." I decided to leave out the part about the school.

"Oh… maybe you were sick or something. Y'know kids get sick a lot." Kagome suggested.

"Maybe." I replied. But for some reason, it didn't sound right. Something was missing and I think it had to do with the new moon.

* * *

**Sara**: Happy Holidays all! BOOYA 7746 words and 20 pages baby!

21 if you count the a/n

This was an extra extra extra long chappy in honor of Christmas.

Some may be confused with this chapter.

Kags doesn't know that Inuyasha turns human occasionally.

Inuyasha does but all he knows is that he turns into a human

Inu-papa was moved to a mausoleum after Inu jumped on his coffin

I meant for Inu to say the Untied states because it was supposed to be cute

The part when Kagome was crying, I pictured that episode of Kaleido Star when it showed Sora crying over her parent's grave before she was adopted (it think it was the one when her dad came)

Kag was supposed to say 'sawy' in her dream because it's supposed to be 'sorry' for a four year old

For some reason, when Kag and Inu were together near Snuggles, I pictured it snowing. O.o

Snuggles topic isn't over

You wont find out about who, or what let Snuggles out for a long time

The plot is beginning to form

I'm still in my pajamas and its 11:33

It took me from 7:00 December 23 until 11:33 December 24 and I finished December 24 2:37

After I took an hour break to sing Hikari by Utada Hikaru, Rainbow by Ayumi Hamasaki (greatest song eva) and toeat and to tell my dad about Shichi-go-san

He is a japanese hater

I love japanese more than english

Sometimes whenI am listening to an english song and i dont know what it is, I assume its Japanese.

I have to remixed cd's of japanese songs

each are 2 hours

and it has Inuyasha on it too

Merry Chirstmas

Happy belated Kwanzaa

Happy belated Haunkah

Happy one month belated Ramadon (what I celebrate)

Happy one month belated Shichi-go-san (for all you japanese readers and my literacy teacher who lived in japan for 6 years)

I had to proof read it since my beta (who is sleeping over) is asleep.

I just skimmed it

Kagome and Inuyasha are beginning to reveal more of themselves.

But what about Kikyou?

She and Inuyasha are still together.

And what about Kouga??

More later

Sayonara

(I by mistake put sayonara on my science project that I got a 100 on) O.o

Sara


	10. Chapter 10

The Roommate

**Sara**: I know. Close updates but I am feeling really happy about it. Aren't you? Anyway.

I WAS ONE OF THE FIRST AMERICANS TO GET CASTLE BEYOND THE LOOKING GLASS FULLY TRANSLATED AND ENGLISH DUBBED (not that poorly either)

I forced my dad outside to Best Buy and we purchased it. It is such a great movie.

Sorry this is turning into a freaking live journal, O.o

To the Reviewers: KRISPY KREME'S FOR ALL.

On a serious note….

PLEASE READ BELOW ALL YOU AUTHOR NOTE SKIPPERS! THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!

Okay. Recently, I've been getting UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE SOON a lot. As much as I appreciate these, can you at least throw in a teensy bit about how I need to improve/ what I don't need to improve/likes/dislikes/etc. The UPDATE SOON UPDATE SOON tells me that you like it but that has no comment whatsoever. Just throw in at least a 'Good story, update soon' or 'I liked it, update soon' or 'WOW update soon' or at least 'It sucked but update soon'. I know I am being a bit picky.

And then I got a review that asked, Are you A Kikyou lover? So what if I am? What judgment do you have on who I do or don't love? Yea I am taking this to a bit extremes but I am an extreme person. The thing is **I don't like nor dislike Kikyou**. She has her reasons for being who she is. In this fic, she is a snobby stuck up bitch. But In the real show, I sometimes feel sorry for her. She has her reasons. She was betrayed by Naraku unbeknownst to her and then she suddenly 'saw' 'Inuyasha' attack her ultimately leading to her death. So she has a reason for being cold hearted and/or showing passionate hatred to Kagome. **But the problem** is that she never heard nor followed to old saying 'Forgive and Forget'. She doesn't do either or. If she forgave a certain hanyou and forgot about certain heartache, she may be floating in a land far from here as of now. But you know, what fun will Inuyasha be without her?

I am not stating who gave me these reviews and reviewers, I am not hating nor looking down upon you or casting you away from this story and I hope you aren't mad at me. I am not singling you out; it's just the fact that I wanted to bring this up for future references. AN EXTRA KRISPY KREME TO YOU BOTH!

* * *

On F.F.N.E.T

**EbonyPrincess (anonymous)**: Okay

**Leeania**: both

**Snoochie (anonymous)**: Heh..... I guess it slipped my mind. A cookie for catching that.

**Humble-Bumble**: lol. You will learn in given time MWAH HAH HAH turns into Naraku and disappears in an air rip

**InuLvr4eva**: Tankies!

**K. Higurashi**: Wow. I made you sad? I accomplish my goal!

**Di-anna (anonymous)**: Thankies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Drake Clawfang**: No..... she was alone at **_fourteen_**. And she's 20. And the other part, can't tell ya.

* * *

**WARNING**: SHORT CHAPTER ALERT

* * *

Summary: AU: Kagome Higurashi, aspiring actress, realizes that she has no money left over to pay for her rent so she posts and ad for a roommate. Inuyasha Takeimo, a bankrupt actor and her exroomates boyfriend, in need of a place to stay...

* * *

_**Last time on The Roommate**_

"_Maybe." I replied. But for some reason, it didn't sound right. Something was missing and I think it had to do with the new moon._

_**This time on The Roommate**_

"Would you give it a rest Inuyasha?" I asked tilting on my toes while taking a sharp munch of my granola bar. Inuyasha continued to rewind and fast-forward the credits. Guess he decided to ignore me. I hated when he had something on his mind and chose to ignore everything else I tried. I've lived with him for what, five days? I already had to abide by the book of Inuyasha-isms. The hanyou concentrated on the credits as they rolled back and forth while the ending song, playing Rainbow by Ayumi Hamasaki, was repeating over and over. I rolled my eyes, annoyed to death by the song playing umpteenth time. I didn't really understand the reason why I wasn't still mad at him. After all, he repeatedly attempted to pry into my past that I perfectly sculpted a wall around while I left his air bubble unharmed. I winced from my thoughts. It hurt when I tried to think about things like that. I think Inuyasha felt the shift in my aura because he paused the movie and turned towards me.

"Problem?" He grunted/asked. I shrugged. I didn't like when Inuyasha got worried about me because then he tended to be unable to resist the urge if annoyation. The hanyou rolled his eyes.

"Well if you don't want to tell me you don't have to." He said and unpaused the movie. 'How compassionate' I thought before he mumbled "Stupid wench". I inwardly grumbled.

"Egoistic fool" I countered.

"Parasite."

"Kibbles!" I shouted. He gave me a questionable look.

"You know, Kibbles and Bits?" I replied. Inuyasha thought it over for a bit before his face hardened.

"Ugly!" He shouted back. We glared at each other, lightning flashing through the tension that was emitting around us.

"CRACK HEAD!"

"ORPHAN!" We released our final words in unison and then flinched back. I felt my jaw begin to shake and Inuyasha looked to the ground. I felt my ego grow small. A hand reached my shoulder but I flinched away from it. I didn't want to be touched. I began to flee to my room but Inuyasha was a step ahead. I felt a hand grasp mine.

"Oh no you don't. You called me a crack head as much as I called you a orphan so sit down." Inuyasha snapped. I could see pain in his eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do." I promptly spun back around and continued on my journey when I felt a tug. I turned to realize Inuyasha hadn't released me yet.

"Tough now sit." He replied. I obeyed and plopped on the couch armrest. I could tell I was in for a long talk. Inuyasha laid leisurely across the couch.

"So… what's your problem?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. Inuyasha sighed, as if he was dealing with a two year old.

"I mean why did you react so violently when I called you an orphan?" I flinched as the word left his mouth. "Like that." He added as he witnessed the action. Looked past him towards the window, feeling the light illuminating my eyes.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said lightly.

"Tough." Inuyasha countered. I looked down at him, fire burning brightly in my eyes.

"How about you? Why did you look so down in the desperados when I called you a crack head?" I shot.

"Desperados?" I guess he decided to feel stupid to try to ignore my question.

"Its Spanish genius." I replied dryly.

"I'm pretty sure it's from the Latin word _desesperar_." He danced around the main topic.

"Shut up. Now answer my question." A look of surprise crossed his face; I guess he thought I'd forget ever asking him.

"I asked you your question first!" He countered.

"I asked you second." I replied nonchalantly. I had no idea where this calm routine came from but I sure was enjoying it.

"What about Kouga?"

"What about Kikyou?"

"What about Sango?"

"What about Miroku?"

"What about your…parents?"

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR DRUGS!"

We were both flustered and silent after the array of questions being shot and countered and backfired. It was like a movie. We were both speechless so the only thing left was for us to answer the questions we asked.

"Kouga is just a friend." I mumbled quietly.

"Kikyou isn't." He replied.

"Sango is a gymnast."

"Miroku is a pervert."

"My parents are dead."

"My mom died because of my drugs."

The room was silent after our brief confessions. I looked up and Inuyasha and traced the contours of his face with my eyes. There was still so much I don't know about him, and in the five days we have been living with each other, I can already tell he is corrupted. So many thoughts have drifted through his small brain, probably at a young age, which made him mentally ice. I looked down at my hands. I myself am corrupted. I have bottled up way to many feelings. But I found a way to secure it, a way to keep those I love from being bothered by my problems.

I am so selfless.

::INUYASHA'S POV::

I don't understand why Kagome and me were opening out to each other. Its just the fact that when I saw her stomping off to her room, and I smelt the salt of her tears, I immediately became my number one priority to grasp hold her and make sure everything was alright. I needed to know what happened to her. Whenever I brought up certain stuff it made her cry, so something must have happened around that topic when she was little. I shifted uncomfortably. The last word that battled its way out of my mouth was Drugs. And somehow my heart made its choice to tell Kagome about why my mother died. I felt my face grow white. The shame that held my heart and shattered it to pieces was released to a stranger who I had know for over a year or so and lived with for five days.

And I suddenly felt as if I was betraying the girl sitting across from me since the day I first kissed Kikyou.

I looked up into Kagome's sweet chocolate orbs and saw pain. I flinched. But it wasn't the pain her for what had happened to her, it was the sympathy I saw for _my_ problems. No, it wasn't sympathy I saw, it was pity. I slammed my fist on the couch, which emitted a small squeak.

"Don't!" I growled. Kagome looked at me with startled eyes.

"Don't what?" She asked.

"Don't you _dare_ pity me." I growled and bared my fangs. I hate pity. Kagome shrunk in my gaze.

"W-wha?" I could see her terror-stricken face.

"I don't want your damn sympathy. It's my fault she died. I can handle it." I snapped up and began to leave for Kikyou's when a small, soft hand grasped mine.

"Tough now sit." I could here the edge in her voice. I turned around and decided to test her power.

"Make me." I said slowly. She glared daggers at me. And suddenly,

A slap rang like a bell through the apartment.

I felt my body fall onto the couch by the force inserted into the assault.

"What the hell WOMAN!" I snapped as I rubbed my bruised cheek tenderly.

"SHUT UP! First when I come home you question me like a father from hell. Then you dare call me a slut. And you don't stop there; you go and eavesdrop through my door. AS IF YOU MAKING ME CRY ISNT ENOUGH!" She took in ragged breaths before she seethed through her teeth the rest. "You claim to know every damn thing that happens in every persons life! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME! Now when I ask you a question about your past you sure as hell better answer me or I'll make sure you'll never have kids with your damnable girlfriend _Kikyou_. Ever."

"Are you done yet?" I asked lazily in order to attempt to cover the sting her words released on me.

"YES IM DONE YOU STUPID IDIOT!" She rampaged.

"Good. Now you want to know the answer to your question?" I asked, taking the dominant form again. She, once again, shrunk under my gaze.

"Yes." She replied in a small and frail voice. I brought my face closer until we were only inches apart.

"No." I said shortly and it looked as if she popped a vein. The girl brushed past me and headed to the kitchen.

"Well then." She said as she opened my Ramen cabinet. She grabbed the packet and threw it to the floor. I watched as her slipper clad foot came crashing down on the bag, causing Ramen pellets to scatter throughout the room, some pieces flying into oblivion and others flying into the air.

"TAKE THAT!" She continued to puncture the now empty bag. "YOU STUPID MORON! YOU LITTLE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

I looked on at the display before me.

"Are you done yet?" I asked with scalding eyes. She smirked.

"Yes your majesty." She spat doing a little curtsey.

"Good. Now would you answer me? Was the beef or Chicken?" I asked. She read the bag and smirked.

"It was beef. B-E-E-F." The girl drawled, amusement dancing through her eyes.

"YOUR DEAD STUPID WENCH!" I dashed into the kitchen after Kagome and the race was on.

* * *

::KAGOME'S POV::

I lay on the couch panting whilst Inuyasha watched me.

"So wench. Where did you learn to run so fast?" Inuyasha asked. I shrugged.

"Was the captain of the Track team before I dropped out of my old school." I replied taking a sip of my milk. Inuyasha lapped some up also.

"Dropped out?" He asked.

"Yeah. Had to move." She said curtly. Inuyasha licked his lips free of the milk.

"Oh. I dropped out of school for a while during my rebellion years." He said as he took in more milk.

"Didn't everybody have one." I commented as I took another sip. Inuyasha smiled on of his once-in-a-lifetime-amusement ones.

"Really now. What did _you_ do?" Inuyasha scratched his neck. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and allowed him to examine all five holes.

"Damn. What else?" He asked.

"Had purple streaks in my hair for three years." I showed him a strand of fading purple hair. "What about you?" He shrugged and lapped up some more milk.

"Did some different stuff here and there." He shrugged. "Nothing permanent." I couldn't help but feel that that was only half the truth.

"Got any examples?" I asked, enjoying the bit of quality time we were spending. He shrugged.

"You know, w-" He stopped abruptly. _Damn_, I thought. As soon as he was getting comfortable talking, he catches his slip up.

"Nothing." The hanyou struggled a bit to turn towards the Television. W? I know I'm not that good with street talk. I only know one type of smoke and that is…well…cigarettes. But something in the back of my mind was telling me that he told me this information before. But it must have been late because it comes up blank whenever I think about it. I shrugged it off and changed the television to the astrology channel.

'_and tonight you will be able to see that star brightly because tonight is the night of the new moon. So go out on your blankets families! This is a once in a century event!'_

Inuyasha visibly tensed.

"N-New moon!" Inuyasha stammered.

"Yeah. N-New moon!" I mimicked.

"Not funny." Inuyasha tipped over bowl he was lapping out of and began to chew at the chain that the constricting him.

"Kagome please. You have to release me from stupid cage! I have to go!" Inuyasha pled.

"But the gray of the cage suits you. And I won the game anyway" I commented jokingly. Inuyasha replied with a dry look.

"I'm serious. Please." Inuyasha begged.

"That's okay." I said and turned up the volume of the Television.

'_The moon isn't appearing. The comet is coming in ten!_

"Please Kagome! You have to let me out!"

_nine!_

"KAGOME!"

_eight!_

Inuyasha began to slam against the cage, causing the milk to slosh out of the cage.

_seven!_

"I'm not fucking kidding. Let me out for your own good." I continued to ignore him, enjoying the discomfort he was going through. But a part of me was screaming for me to release him.

_Six!_

I finally agreed and searched for the key.

_Five!_

I rescued the key and began trekking towards the hanyou.

_Four!_

I slipped the key into the lock

_Three!_

Turned once.

_Two!_

Turned twice.

ONE 

Released the angry hanyou. But it was too late. Before my eyes was a man. An actual man. He had long black tresses that had a bit of a curl at the bottom and deep violet eyes. He wore a deep smirk.

"And just who are you?"

* * *

**Sara**: Told you it was a short chapter. This was just pretty much a filler and just put for the ending and the fact that they are getting closer, as friends. And it shows you that Inuyasha is starting to get more comfortable with Kagome around. The cage was just for laughs. **And I worked on this instead of my literacy homework **;;

I have to go to my sister's house until tomorrow so I will start a new chappy then.

* * *

_Next Chapter Preview_:

"_So you have no idea who you are?" I asked questionably. I was starting to get worried. What's happening? _

"_Nope but I don't know that you are cute." _

"_Shut it."_

* * *

HEY!

YOU!

CLICK DOWN HERE TO MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!


	11. Chapter 11

The Roommate

**Sara**: Yay! Namie's fixed! Whippie! ::dances around::

Anyways

I was sick today ::sneeze::

Anyways

To the reviewers ppls!

IM TRYIN TO GET TO 100 baby!

* * *

**Hanyou Vixen**: ::blows claws shamelessly:: there is nothing wrong with a little cliffy…

**Drake Clawfang**: ::hangs head:: Yeah I know. I'm a better liar in person! I swear (even though that isn't much to be proud for). Oh and Inu knows he turns human just has no control over what he does. And nobody else knows (well…nobody that's alive)

EbonyS2: O.o okay okay I'm updating. Just don't bring out the chainsaw again. &) 

**Humble-bumble**: Inu-man-chan lost the game of 'tag' with Kagome. And as a prize…. she locked him in a cage (and for laughs, cant you picture Inu in a cage with a dog collar and dog tags, scratching fleas? Rotf)

**K. Higurashi**: Yes ma'am! ::salutes::

::sweatdrop::

Sorry, just watched Cadet Kelly o.O

**Inulvr4eva**: Yay! I put a smile on your face (make the world a better place!)

**Deamongrl**: It's the similarities! And yes I am 12. Not that happy, but glad that I'm not 11 anymore. Don't worry, it will all fall together shortly Kukuku!

**Mizu (anonymous)**: Your wish is my command! Cue the 'I dream of genie' theme song everybody! ::break dances::

**Di-anna**: Yea. This is gonna be a classic.

**Snoochie**: Thankies! ::dances around:: I gave a good haha! I gave a good haha!

* * *

**New story idea**: I'm working on a new story. Here is the summary.

**Delayed Attraction**: A/U Kagome, a senior at Sakura High, has never been one for friends. She was never asked out for anything, ever. Not even a measly play date when she was a little girl. She was labeled Geek since she was chosen into a college when she was in _eighth grade_. At lunch she had a table labeled for only her since as far as she could remember and not one boy asked her to the prom, or any other dance for that matter. And being daughter to the most hated mayor in the history of America doesn't help either. So poor Kagome thinks that she is going to have a bummer summer after being forcefully volunteered for a youth to youth summer school program. But will all that change when she meets an ever so handsome man named Inuyasha or with she just turn the other cheek?

**Yea** I'm gonna have to find a way to cut that summary MAJORLY.

* * *

Okay guys ::smirks evilly:: Sit back and read the show! ::throws cookies at everybody in hopes that they will catch it to avoid a law suit::

* * *

Summary: AU: Kagome Higurashi, aspiring actress, realizes that she has no money left over to pay for her rent so she posts and ad for a roommate. Inuyasha Takeimo, a bankrupt actor and her exroomates boyfriend, in need of a place to stay...

* * *

**Warning 1**: Short chapter. Gomen.

**Warning 2**: Fluff alert!

**Warning 3**: The Chapter Preview isn't gonna be in this chapter. Kukuku!

* * *

**_Last time on The Roommate_**

_Released the angry hanyou. But it was too late. Before my eyes was a man. An actual man. He had long black tresses that had a bit of a curl at the bottom and deep violet eyes. He wore a deep smirk._

"_And just who are you?"_

**_This time on_ _The Roommate_**

Inuyasha has disappeared and I stared blankly at the black-haired man in front of me.

"Sadly I don't remember." I blinked and that was when I realized that I asked him a question.

"Wha…?" It recollected what happened in the last hour. _Okay, chased a hanyou around the living room after he chased me. I won and locked him in my old dog cage. Turned on the T.V. Countdown till the new moon. Opened cage. Out he came._

"I said I don't remember my name." He answered slowly as if I was a LD patient. And that's what I probably looked like, tapping my chin as I tried to remember what I did.

"Why not?" I asked. He gave me a stupid look.

"Because." He replied. I sighed. This had to be Inuyasha, I can tell by the I-don't-give-a-damn attitude.

"Whatever Inuyasha. So what happened to you?" I asked as I leisurely sat at the edge of the couch arm.

"That's not my name." He spat. I rolled my eyes.

"Then what the hell is it?" I snapped.

"My name is Taro." He said while nodding in approval of the name he just conjured up.

"What?" I asked, thrown off balance. I heard that name before, but at the moment, I couldn't think.

"Ta-ro," He replied slower than ever. "Ya know. From 'Stars Are To Be Fallen'?" He asked. The room seemed to get colder.

"Y-you seen that movie?" I followed the lines of his face. He looked familiar now that I think about it.

"I was practically in it." _Taro_ lounged on the opposite corner of the couch. He scratched behind his ear nonchalantly. I half expected him to place his feet up onto the couch and sleep. I was about to open my mouth and counter back, when my grandfather clock chimed loudly, indicating that it was seven o'clock sharp. I cursed loudly.

"I have ten minutes to be in school and I don't even have a damn ride!" I lost my train of thought completely as I ran into my room and began to throw together random pieces of clothing onto my lavender bed.

"If Mr. Baka gets a hold of this I will be in some deep….stuff." I corrected my vulgular language. My parents never would like if I cursed before them. But also because I was shouting so loud, the whole apartment could have probably heard me. I looked up onto my bed and saw that I had my uniform pieced together neatly with a small lint ball attached to the hem. I carefully picked it off and slipped into my clothes.

* * *

That must have been history making for me because I was dressed, teeth brushed and flossed, and body (x)lotionatized in four minutes flat and I was currently stuffing my loafers onto my socked feet while attempting the brush my hair, only resulting in the brush getting entangled.

"Shit." I mumbled as I wretched it free before buckling the loafers on securely. "Life sucks." I grasped a hair band and quickly secured my hair in a messy bun before I bolted out of the house, faster than any hanyou could. As I ran to the closing elevator, I mentally scolded myself for forgetting about school. That was one of my highest priorities. _Since my parents died, it was my number one goal to complete school so I could leave Aunt Yura._ As I reached the elevator, the doors closed. I sighed irritably from my 'lucky streak'.

"Sucks huh?" I squeaked as I turned to be chin to nose with Inu- _Taro_. A few moments of silence passed.

"Yea." I said finally. I backed up from the nervousness the close proximity I felt my back touch the ice-cold elevator doors. He took a step closer.

"It was pretty smart of you. Trying to leave me in you hell of enough boring apartment while you go off to some club." He smirked.

"Club?" I looked myself over. I surly thought I was in no club attire, until I saw his eyes meeting my skirt. I suddenly self-conscious pulled it down a bit. "I'm just going….. going to school." I could feel the tip of his nose as his violet orbs met me straight in mine.

"Oh…?" I could sense he wanted to go on but I heard a ding. I was about to look around when I suddenly felt the door give outbehind me. I screeched as I hit the marble floor, which resulted with the wind getting knocked out of me. I heaved in as much air as my little lungs could carry as I coughed franticly.

"Are you okay?" _Taro_ knelt in front me. I nodded weakly as I continued to breath in wildly. All I could think about was the fact that _Taro _(aka Inuyasha, the mean, hanyou, beast) was asking if I was feeling okay. _Taro_ smiled and pressed the button to the lobby.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I finally stood. _Taro_ cocked his head.

"What does it look like? I'm coming with you." I blinked a few times.

"You can't come into my school. I have lots of important things to…"-I was interrupted by the ding that the elevator passed yet another floor-"do." Taro shrugged.

"So?" I sighed, knowing that this was a battle that was not to be one. As we exited the apartments, I heard my watch chime which indicated thatthere was two minutes until the start of first periodatNajidensoko.I synchronized my watch so I will know if I have time to stop at WcDonalds in between classes.

"Oh my kami!" I shouted as I began to run down the street, ready to powerrun the last eight blocks, when a hand grasped my shoulder.

"No use running if your going to be late either way." He said. I thought if over a bit and slowed my pace again.

"Guess your right." I sighed as I dropped into a moderate synchronized walk with _Taro_. I looked at him.

"So...." _Taro_ said.

"Would you mind if I called you Inuyasha? I mean you _are _the same person, just different somehow with the new moon here and all. And you probably wont be here tomorrow so why waste brain cells on trying to remember your name." I was half-joking on the last part when I looked at him, I gasped.

He was _enraged_

His eyes snapped towards me.

"I _dare_ you to say that again wench." He placed his hands on my shoulders gruffly. I felt myself grow small.

"Say w-what?" I stuttered.

"I said say that again dammit!" He shook me violently and I felt my elbow scrape against the stonewall.

"No." I whispered. He looked me straight in the eyes, violet ones filled with rage.

"Why!" He shouted more than asked. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Because I'm scared of you."

::INUYASHA'S POV::

(or whatever you wanna call him)

I think it was the tears that dripped down her face that brought me back.

"I'm so scared." I heard her say quietly. I released the woman and she crippled from where she just was.

"Hey…" I said quietly. She looked up at me with glazed eyes and backed up into the sharp stonewall.

"No…" She said, barely audible. I dropped to my knees before her and held her face in my hands. I could she her attempt to flinch away but I grasped on a bit harder. No words came to my mind so instead; I captured her lips in a chaste kiss. I could feel her body melt as I felt her soft lips against mine. I pulled away and looked at her deep in the eyes.

"Are you okay now?" I asked. She blinked before breaking in an all out grin.

"Yea. I'm fine." She stood and we began walking off to Najidensoko, except there was one difference, her hand was neatly tucked in mine.

* * *

::KAGOME'S POV::

We arrived at Najidensoko a few minutes later. After that scare, _Taro_ didn't say much. I don't really know why I acted the way I did. Guess it just brought back old memories. I brushed open the door and immediately, I could see all eyes in the classrooms turn to me. I blushed self-consciously and slowly let go of _Taro_'s hand. We walked down the hallways to my class and I opened the door. The people in my class stared at me, including Mr. Baka who chose that moment to visit the class.

"See you Taro." I said and attempted to leave but he grasped my wrist.

"Bye Kagome." He planted a kiss on my cheek and I closed my eyes tightly as I heard gasps from my classmates. I could immediately here them begin to gossip.

"Excuse me Ms. Higurashi but you can continue that _after_ class." Mr. Baka said as he opened the door wider for me to enter. A chill went down my spine. I heard laugher come from everybody.

"Good time for you to finally show up Kags!" Ayumi shouted from the riser desks. I sighed heavily.

"Bye Taro." I said again as I hobbled up the steps and sat next to my friends.

"What wereyou doing?" Eri asked the second my skin reached the plastic of the chair.

"I-" I stopped because I heard a gasp. I looked at the door and saw Taro pointing at Mr. Baka and gasping like a fish out of water.

"-ts you Naraku! No…" He turned and quickly ran out the door. I heard his footsteps come to a close as Mr. Baka left the room.

"With that freak?" Yuka added to Eri's finished sentence. My eyes darted towards her, embers burning within.

"Don't call him a freak." I seethed. Yuka put her hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry oh great one." She mumbled and returned to her notes as did my other friends. But all I could think about was the wide-eyed look on _Taro_'s face.

O.O **_The next day _**O.O

I entered the room in my school uniform. After class, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi decided to take me to a party at Hojo's house. It ended up being so stupid that Ayumi and I had to sneak out the back window and we slept at her place. I looked onto the couch and saw blankets on it, ruffled. The T.V. volume was turned on high and the stereo was playing at the same decibels at the television. I approached the T.V and turned it off and turned down the stereo volume. After I was done my task I stood, arms folded.

"What happened?" I asked nobody. I proceeded to fold the blankets and clear off the snack food. After I was done my task I popped in 'Stars Are To Be Fallen'. And as the movie approached the part thatI always paused at, something was seen. _Where the hell are his ears?_ I paused the movie and set it on rewind. At the scene where Inuyasha was walking into the school, his ears were taped against his head but you could clearly see the wrinkles on his head. But in the classroom, the wrinkles were gone, so were his ears. I paused the movie once again and looked at Inuyasha closely. And that's when I realized, that wasn't him.

It was Taro.

* * *

::AUTHOR'S POV::

Inuyasha leaned on the coffin. Neatly engraved were the words '_Snuggles Takeimo_'.

"I will find out who did this to you. I will." And with that, the hanyou left the mausoleum.

* * *

**Sara**: ::dodges flying dog food:: I know it was shorter than last chapter but at least I updated! Anyway, Review! You will help me get one step closer to 100. And yea I know I didn't read over it.

* * *

_Next chapter preview**:  
**_

"And the number one thing I hate about you Tsubasa is the fact that I love you." Sesshomaru stood and applauded the two's excellent work. And as Inuyasha turned to leave the set, he could see the pain in Kagome's eyes from the extange earlier. He could tell, those words wernt an act.

And for some reason.

It made his heart soar when those words left her lips.

* * *

HEY!

YOU!

CLICK DOWN HERE TO MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!


	12. Chapter 12

The Roommate

**Sara**: WOWWY! I was a happy authoress when I looked at all these reviews! It's like THIRTY! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU:throws cookies and milk:

I was so happy!

And I still am happy!

This is a much longer chappy to make you guys happy!

So we can all be happy!

But first….. I have a **message**

**PLEASE READ**

Okay, I recently started a new story called Delayed Attraction.

But somebody who reviews for this story bashed that one.

DAMNIT! what are you doing i need the next chappie of The Roomate! i am going insane i need to know what happens!

Okay, if you want an update, WAIT ON MY OWN SCHEDULE! I really don't appreciate you trying to put down my other Ideas. I have other Ideas clouding my mind and I can't concentrate so I have to put it out! I even put in that story that I wont update it quickly because I have to write this one. But you probably didn't even read it. I was really pissed that I delayed writing a new chapter that weekend and decided to wait until now, fifteen days later. You're so lucky I didn't just write out ten new chapters for the other story and put this on Hiatus. You are so lucky I actually care about my other readers. But I can see that you obviously don't care about my needs.

**NOW DON'T BRING THAT UP AGAIN OR I WILL BE FORCED TO SLAP YOU WITH ROZEFIRE'S WET FISH!**

**Country-inugirl03** (whole reviewing Saga): Wow! Lol!

**Shessy'zgurl (anonymous)**: Aww. :Hands Kleenex: I don't know why I pictured it snowing though….

**Drake Clawfang**: First question, Can't tell. Second, you'll find out in this chapter.

**Di-anna (anonymous)**: Aww…. To bad he's gone until another chapter.

**HannaShields (anonymous)**: lol. Thx for the plushie though :hugs:

**Inuluvr4eva**: Yea I was a bit surprised too. Lol!

**Bamchick001**-)

**Morlana**: Kags put him there. -)

**Snoochie (anonymous)**: Yep. He is looking for the person who let him out.

**Puchu-chan**: Patience young grasshopper. Now unglomp fic!

**Windgal**-) thx

**EbonyS2 (to lazy to sign in so is stated anonymous)**: Yea… I'm to lazy to sign in too at times. :stays away: Don't worry, All your confusions will disappear. As will I… he-he:yells boom and runs:

**Lovethestory**: All in a day's work

**Snoochie asked an important question. Yes, the chapter preview from two chapters ago will be in there later -).**

**K. Higurashi**:Catches food and stuffs it in pockets: Don't worry. It'll be longer.

**Bamchick001 **(again): Yeah… I have time…….NOW:begins typing instantly:.

**Not to be mean to you Country Inu girl but you reviewed way more than I have the time to reply to all of them. But I don't hate you :hands krispy Kreme:**

Summary: AU: Kagome Higurashi, aspiring actress, realizes that she has no money left over to pay for her rent so she posts and ad for a roommate. Inuyasha Takeimo, a bankrupt actor and her exroomates boyfriend, in need of a place to stay...

* * *

**Warning 1**: Not proofread

**Warning 2**: I am in need of a beta, see bottom authors note for details

**Warning 3**: Kagome's past action!

* * *

**_Last time on The Roommate_**

I paused the movie once again and looked at Inuyasha closely. And that's when I realized, that wasn't him.

It was Taro.

**_This time on The Roommate_**

I stared, flabbergasted for the longest moment of time. If Inuyasha wasn't there, what happened? Only one thing came to my mind, _New Moon_. I looked at the TV as it was frozen in the same place. I half expected his ears to pop up and everything will be all right. I sighed.

"You know what! Good night!" I sighed to myself, as if all I was seeing was my brain trying to sleep. I staggered up, knowing that I was fully awake and audible, and shut off the television and headed towards my oak wood bedroom door. I opened it and breathed in the sweet scent of lavender, attempting to calm myself but failing miserably.

"Screw it…" I mumbled as I stripped myself of my smelly uniform and walked towards my dresser when I smelt a stench. I sniffed around repeatedly when I suddenly smelt where it was coming from. My armpit. I quickly snatched up my powerfully scented Secret deodorant and lathered up my arms. I dressed as I cursed myself for actually allowing Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri by hair and foot to that damnable party. I straightened out my pajamas and peeled the blankets off of the bed. I watched as it moved in slow motion, each passing millisecond inching me to fall in faster and faster, quicker and quicker. I laid down on my firm bed that never felt softer in my life and pulled my warm blankets up to cover my body. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep to block out the problems of my life today but I found it very hard to sleep it all off. I mean, to answer one of my questions, WHERE THE HELL WAS INUYASHA OR TARO OR WHOEVER? I sighed loudly and pulled the fleece blankets over my head. Closed my eyes and attempted to dream about candy and dancing but it all just came up blank. I finally sighed and gave up. _Taking a bath will be so much better_, I though as I dropped the blankets and packed them neatly at the bottom. I strongly doubted that I would have been coming back to bed. I slugged myself over to the bathroom door. I finally reached it and kneeled down. The worse part of my apartment was the fact that it didn't have a bath so you had to scrub the bowl shower clean to take a bath. I sighed; half wishing I was Sango who had both. I reached over to the cabinet underneath the sink and got out Latex gloves, Bath cleaner, and soap scum remover. I aligned all of the materials and began my hefty work with a brush. You never know how dirty your bathtub is until you actually are a foot away. Then you smell the odors, see the dirty rings, and find that one patch of… silver hair? I cringed in horror as I found out that it was exactly what I feared. I quickly picked up the patch of hair and flung it towards to toilet. But then an image came into my mind. Inuyasha, showering, body glistening. And then my mind lingered back to Taro. He had stolen my first kiss, and somehow, I was disappointed and guilty. Because even though I felt his kiss was full of passion, to me, he wasn't even there. I shook my head and scrubbed the dirt with all my power, the sound of the marble scratching with the brush bristle wasn't pleasant. I was finally worn out so I resorted to siphoning my anger with the Scum remover. I sprayed in fury. After I was done that, I poured the bath cleaner and I began scrubbing, emitting white foam bubbles. I felt as if every time I delayed my cleaning, the bitterness of my life came to bite me in the ass. Like when I wasn't doing anything, I had time to think about my horrible life. Soon my arm went limp and I dropped the brush, tears dripping down my cheeks. I stood shakily but my legs buckled and I fell back down. The tears were rolling down my cheeks now freely.

"Damnit Kagome! Don't be such a baby!" I shouted at myself, quoting the words one said to me in the past. I got back onto my knees and turned the water on. I watched to liquid wash away the foamy substance and sighed. After it was the tub was cleaned and sparkling white, I slowly turned on the bath water and left the room while it was filling. As I skimmed my feet along the carpet, I looked up at the brown clock. I had about four hours before I needed to go to practice for the play. I walked into the kitchen, steadily so I didn't slip on the tile. I walked towards to coffee machine and dropped in the brown coffee beans and poured in a bit of water (**Sara**: I hope that's how you make it because I don't make coffee…). The machine turned on and I sat at the table, slipping my head into my hands. I closed my eyes and horrible memories flooded into my mind.

"_Good for nothing bitch."_

"_Stupid ass." _

"_Orphan."_

"_Useless."_

I quickly opened my eyes in order to deteriorate those horrible words. I looked over at the coffee maker, it had about one fourth of a cup's worth dripped in already. I pulled the plug and poured the coffee into a mug, quickly chugging down the substance as it was. I swallowed the gritty drink due to the fact that it wasn't done yet. I dropped the mug in the sink and ran my hand through my hair.

"Why are these coming back now? I avoided them all for YEARS!" My mind only came to one resolution. Inuyasha. His life was just as screwed up as mine.

"But he had a stable money account." I reassured myself. I just had my soul and the clothes on my back. I hopped atop of my counter and wept softly. I heard the door creak open slowly. My heart stopped but then I heard, "What's wrong wench?" It wasn't much of a rude question, just the 'wench' part. I quickly wiped the tears off of my cheeks and cleared the tear streaks with my thumb. I brought down my hand and saw it, he had a look of worry and hidden sadness.

"I smell salt." He said quietly. I looked down at the tile, realizing that he caught me. Before I even looked up again, I realized that he was in front of me.

"You were crying." He stated. I avoided eye contact, while I sniffed lightly.

"Yeah. So?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll be the snappy one. You will be the one that is always obedient. Got it?" He said playfully. I nodded.

"So… where were you? And why did you leave the place like an elephant trudged in, played some music, turned on the television, and danced on my couch?" I asked. He shrugged before saying. "Visited Snuggles." My mouth formed an 'O' as I nodded once again. I jumped off of the counter and walked towards the bathroom.

"Well I have a bath to attend to." I said as I waved at him. For some reason I thought that I didn't need to cry anymore. How wrong I was. I opened the bathroom door and looked at the sight before me. I water was overflowing and the tile flooring was soaking. My prized shower radio was on the floor, floating into abyss. I screamed loudly, until my voice began growing hoarse. I felt somebody grab me from behind.

"Its okay Kagome. Nothings happening." It was Inuyasha. He was attempting to calm me.

"Souta! I have to save Souta! Let go of me Yura!" I found myself shouting. I ran towards the bathtub, ignoring Inuyasha's calls and I jumped into the tub, only to have the wind knocked out of me. I took in a deep breath as I was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

I winced as I sat up. I was sitting on a couch. An uncontrollably soft one at that. I closed my eyes due to the brightness of the light that was shining up above and turned into the softness of the couch I was laying on. I didn't know who's house I was at and frankly, I didn't care.

"What did that stupid ass do this time." I heard an utterly familiar voice snap.

"She jumped into the bathtub and took in some amount of water. I don't even know what happened." This was Inuyasha's voice.

"Honestly, I think you should consider sending her to an asylum. Looks like she's been a bit loco lately." The other voice said coldly. "And look! She's practically soaking my couch! That was custom made and imported from France." Now I knew, I was at Kikyou's house. I tried to open my eyes but the light was shining directly on me.

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha's voice sounded as if he was warning her about something.

"But must we have all the lights off?" She asked.

"Trust me. Its probably bright enough for her with the window right next to your couch." Inuyasha replied.

"Sorry for not moving it for her majesty." Kikyou said bitterly. I struggled to sit up, but I finally gotupright.

"Don't worry Kikyou. I'm leaving now anyway." I said and stood. I could feel myself swaying a bit, due to the fact that I could barely see. A calloused hand grasped my shoulder and pushed me back down onto the couch. I used my hand as a visor and looked up at Inuyasha.

"No-your-not." He said and I nodded, laying my head back down on the pillow.

"Should have just let her leave." I heard Kikyou snap.

"She will miss the door and practically tip over the balcony and out your window." Inuyasha snapped.

"So?" Kikyou mumbled. I heard their footsteps grow further and further. I listened sharply for a door to close. The second I heard it; I sat up and opened my eyes slightly. I could see the door, sort of. I walked towards it and put my hand on the doorknob when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" The voice asked. I shook my head. I heard the person sigh.

"What is the big disagreement between you and Kikyou anyway?" Inuyasha asked. I refused to answer. "Kagome. I'm talking to you." I bit my lips to keep from talking.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped and spun be around I winced at his firm grip.

"WHAT!" I shouted. He looked at me.

"Why-do-you-hate-Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked. I finally blew up. I puffed out my cheeks and pushed him away.

"I hate her because she always gets everything I want! Why can't I ever get anything that makes me happy? Why does Kami always feel that she needs special attention? She tries to make people feel sorry for he because her parents are divorced! Well both of her parents can go to hell because they don't deserve to go to heaven like mines did!" I shouted, causing me to become lightheaded with each word. Ripped the door open and stomped over to my apartment, ignoring Inuyasha's rampage. I fumbled through my pockets for my key as I began to taste salt on my tongue. I was crying again. I opened the door and was greeted by the darkness. I closed the door behind me slowly and slid to the floor. I slowly pulled my knees up to my chest and leaned my head between the nook at where my knees meet.

"Why…why…why…why…why…why…" I just found myself repeating that soul question but it seemed to make me cry more. I sat up and looked out of my window towards the stars and counted them. As I heard the clock chime, I stood and headed off to my room. I opened the door and flipped on the light switch softly. The room was exactly how I left it, except the extra door the led my room to the bathroom had a dark water stain. I walked over to my dresser top and turned the radio up softly. I walked towards my bureau and pulled out a long, pink, fuzzy sweater and dark brown corduroy jeans.

(**Sara**: The bold and italics are the song, the italics are her memories. Two periods divide the dreams)

_**Why am I crying?**_

_**Why am I lost?**_

_**Why did I stop?**_

_**Please tell me**_

I looked at the radio. _'What song is this?' _I thought.

_**When will I grow up?**_

_**How long can I stay a child?**_

I listened to the lyrics deeply as I sat at the tip of my bed. _'This song is like me?'_ She thought.

_**Where have I come running from?**_

_**Where am I running to?**_

_**I had no place to live. I couldn't find one.**_

_**I don't know if I could have any hope for the future.**_

I felt the tears dripping down my dry cheeks. Why is this playing now? Memories of the night I ran away flooded back into my mind.

_The tree branches ripping at my arms, bringing blood. I could hear the old truck revving up from miles away and one thought reached my mind, Death._

_**They always said I was a strong child.**_

_**They praised me, saying "you must be strong to not cry."**_

"_Don't cry you stupid bitch. Not even god will want to hear your sobs." I looked up into my aunts eyes as I was huddled in a corner bruises etching my body._

_**I didn't want those words at all.**_

_**So I pretended not to understand.**_

"_Do you hear me! Your good for nothing!" I ignored her rants as I continued to brush my hair, pangs of pain hitting me like a blade in the heart._

_**Why are you laughing?**_

_**Why are you by my side?**_

_**Why are you leaving me?**_

_**Please tell me.**_

"_Are you okay?" I looked up into the eyes of my savior. Inuyasha was holding my wrist and the rest of my body was dangling over the balcony edge. _

_I nodded but gulped down the lump that was in my throat. The man pulled me up with hanyouly strength. _

"_Watch you. You almost fell to your death there." Inuyasha looked down at the eleven (_**Sara**: I don't think I ever put a floor. If I did then whoops_) foot drop. I stood shakily. _

"_Thanks." I mumbled as I pulled down my sweater. _'That's the last time I ever try to clean the icicles off of the roof'_ I thought bitterly as I smiled up at him. He laughed heartily and dusted some of the snow out of my hair._

_I looked up as I watched him open the door. _

"_Please, don't leave!" I cried but they walked away. My parents left the room. And they didn't look back. But then, I woke up to the quiet apartment. Well, almost quiet, other than the utterly disgusting grunts coming from Kikyou's room…_

_**When did you become strong?**_

_**Since when have you felt weakness?**_

"_So Inu-Man. Why are you here?" Sango asked. Inuyasha shot her a warning glance._

"_Don't ever call me Inu-Man again. And I'm here for that stupid ad of yours." He scoffed._

_Me, on my knees, turned towards the crying man who was in need of comfort, in need of a friend, in need of somebody. In need of me._

**How long must you wait**

**for the day you understand to come?**

_I sat in front of my mirror, body bruised, battered, and bleeding and sighed. _

"_Aunt Yura…" I thought as I sat on the small bed and laid down. "You didn't mean all those things that you said, right?" I thought about that as I closed my eyes and drifted into the seemingly never-ending abyss._

_**The sun is rising. I must go soon.**_

_**I can't stay in the same place forever.**_

_I awoke to the bright sun reflecting on my eyes. I quickly fixed up the leaves I was sleeping on and walked towards the trail of trees. I wasted only two hours, a record. I looked at the people walking down. I occasionally stopped to talk but I almost always was twisting through the tress, careful not to stay near the road at all times._

_**You will someday be betrayed by your trust in people.**_

_**I thought it was the same as being rejected.**_

_I glared daggers as my ex-friend, Hiten Thunder. _

"_I'm sorry Kags. But I can't keep on watching you dodge the police everyday so you can look for a place to stay." Hiten tried to reason. I looked at him._

"_But you could have called anybody. Your stupid brother Manten! Your little sister Souten! Anybody but the police!" I hauled the bag onto my back and sighed. My shelter for twenty-three days, called the police. I looked out into the snowy baron._ _"I was angry when you broke up with me. My heart shattered. But it was nothing like the pain I am feeling now." And with that, I briskly opened the door and ran into the field before reaching the forest. I felt the thick snow crunching beneath my feet. I was already freezing and I couldn't feel my toes anymore. But I kept going on because with each footstep I took, I could hear the sirens ringing closer and closer._

_**At the time I didn't have that kind of strength.**_

_**I definitely knew too much.**_

_I slithered along slowly and finally I collapsed. The police were after me for forty-nine days and I was on the run. But I could hear the bustling of the town like and I stood, know I was too close. _

_**They always said I was a strong child.**_

_**They praised me, saying "you must be strong not to cry."**_

_**The more people said things like that,**_

_**the more even laughing became agony.**_

_**I was born alone. I'll go on living alone.**_

I opened my eyes and looked around my empty bedroom.

_**I thought that surely that kind of life is appropriate.**_

The song stopped and I wiped the tears that falling unbeknownst to me. I sat on the bed and listened to the next five songs, but the first one was the only one I heard.

* * *

I sealed my eyes shut as I felt the soft brush bristle across my eyelids, leaving light brown powered along the way. I opened my eyes a bit as I felt an eye pencil go across my bottom lid and leave a silver trail.

"Wow she's so beautiful!" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and saw my makeup artist looking down at me. I looked into the mirror and saw a girl with brown eyes looking back at me. She had full, plump lips and was clad in a long silver dress that was trailed across the sleeves and neckline with gold lines. In the middle of the breast area was a golden X. I stood and looked at herself full on.

"Wow." I said half-heartedly. She looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" The woman beside me voiced. I looked at her and gave her a shadow of a smile.

"Nothing." I replied. She must have believed me because she nodded and showed me out of the door. I blinked as I lifted the bottom of the dress and headed out of the room and down the fuzzy carpeted hallway. I felt the carpet flatten against my silver heels. I entered the set and all eyes turned to me. And that's when I noticed that Inuyasha was in there and staring at me dead on. I looked into the audience and didn't see Kikyou so he must have came alone. I smiled a bit and turned to Sesshomaru.

"So, what do we do?" I asked. The taiyoukai sighed.

"You read the script." He said as if I was slow. I sighed.

"Where is it?" I was trying to stall as much as I can in order to avoid talking or any kind of contact with Inuyasha. I really burned my script a few hours ago. Sesshomaru rubbed his temples.

"Well then. If you don't have a script, I guess you will have to guess what you are supposed to say huh?" The taiyoukai commented, a smirk playing his lips.

"I have a script for you!" We all turned to see Rin or whatever, running down the aisle. She was clad in a long orange-checkered dress and orange heels. I sighed inwardly and smiled a bit. I didn't like the part that we were supposed to act today. Rin hopped onto the stage and gave me the script while smiling.

"I saw a burning script in the trash so I guessed somebody stole it. In the nick of time I got a new one. Good move ne?" I laughed on the outside. Inuyasha's eyes were glued on me, like he knew I was lying.

"Guess you have to act it out after all." He said, giving me a toothy grin. In return I gave him the one finger salute.

Bad choice

I was about to turn when he said to me, "When ever you want baby." My eyes snapped back towards him.

"Don't ever call me baby." I snapped but I couldn't control the blush that crept up and painted my cheeks. He smirked and turned back to Sesshomaru, who obviously missed the whole exchange. Inuyasha was clad in a white tux. I sighed and turned towards Sesshomaru also.

"Lets get this over with."

"OKAY! ACTION! CLOSING LINES!" Sesshomaru hollered from his chair. I panted but nodded anyway. Now I finally realized why Sachii needed to learn gymnastics. All of this fighting. Who knew that was possible in a dress. I looked Inuyasha straight in the eye. He smirked back at me. I felt anger boil up at the pit of my stomach, yet the words I was about to say, I couldn't stay angry.

:AUTHORESS'S POV:

(**Sara**: This is the only part of the play I am gonna put for a long time)

"Action!" Sesshomaru yelled. Kagome looked the hanyou square in the eye. I opened my mouth but nothing came out so I was gapping like a fish.

"I SAID ACTION!" Sesshomaru snapped impatiently.

"Take your time!" Another female voice followed afterwards, and a small slap could be heard, followed by a growl. Kagome panted before nodding. She walked to the corner of the stage and Inuyasha followed her. Kagome snapped around and threw her purse at Inuyasha, with more strength than anticipated.

"Ow." The Inu hanyou grumbled but he stood straight anyway.

"I SAID DON'T FOLLOW ME TSUBASA!" Kagome/Sachii shouted as she wrenched off a boot.

"Why Sachii? I thought we were in love!" Inuyasha/Tsubasa said as he ran and grasped her wrist. Kagome took the boot and banged it on his wrist.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She snapped, more in a Kagome sort of way than a bratty sort.

"Don't hit me wench!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome looked at him sharply and spit in his left eye.

"Don't call me a wench!" She shouted as she began to stomp away. Inuyasha tackled Kagome and pinned her to the ground.

"I-can-call-you-whatever-the-hell-I-want!" He seethed. Kagome winced but kicked him off.

"I HATE YOU!" She shouted.

"GIVE ME TEN REASONS WHY!" Inuyasha shot back.

"YOUR STUBBORN! YOU'RE OBNOXIOUS! YOUR CONCIDED! YOU'RE EGOISTIC! YOU PASS THE BORDER LINE OF ANNOYATION! I HATE WHEN YOU STARE AT ME ALL THE TIME! WHEN YOU MAKE ME GAP LIKE A FISH! WHEN YOU CAN CONTROL WHAT I SAY!" Kagome paused for a breath. She was imagining a puzzle, forming each a piece of Inuyasha as she went on. "I HATE WHEN YOU LEAVE ME ALL OF THE TIME TO GO TO HER AND FOR SOME REASON I AM HEARTBROKEN BECAUSE I KNOW I CAN NEVER HAVE YOU!" Kagome calmed down a bit.

"And the number one thing I hate about you," She paused, due to a tear rolling down her cheek. "I-Tsubasa is the fact that I love you." Sesshomaru stood and applauded the two's excellent work. Kagome looked down and realized that they were almost following the script word for word. Almost. And as Inuyasha turned to leave the set, he could see the pain in Kagome's eyes from the exchange earlier. He could tell, those words went an act.

And for some reason,

It made his heart soar when those words left her lips.

:KAGOME'S POV:

I watched as he left the room and bolted towards my dressing room. Tears were dripping down my cheeks, as I knew that I couldn't have him. And I realized that I just poured out everything my heart keeps locked behind the bolted door, out. I fell to my knees and sighed. I had no more tears left in me to cry.

* * *

**Sara**: I am still utterly disgusted with the length of these chapters. I need to be able to type faster now because it took me four hours to type this puny length. I promise the next chapter will come out next weekend. I already thought of it. I have no time to really proof read this because it is 8:35 and I have school tomorrow uu. WAIT! Its 8:38!

**ABOUT THE BETA!**

If you will like to be my beta, I will give you a part of this a story for you to beta and whichever is beta-ed the best, will become my beta. But you MUST be able to beta without changing the story. And you must also have your email address posted so I can email you the work. Review or email me…

Sara

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

I ran blindly and stumbled over the upturned root, I banged my fist into the dirt and I hit something hard. I brushed the dirt away and what I saw made me gasp.

'Snuggles Takeimo'

* * *

HEY!

CLICK BELOW TO MAKE ALL OF YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!


	13. Chapter 13

The Roommate

**Sara**: damnit I messed it!

**Di-anna (anonymous)**: Mwah ha! You will see! BAM:runs away:

**Puchu-chan**: lol. I had a good time reading your review. You're a knockout. Not literally though…

**Inuyashagurl09**: Sorry for breaking my promise :cries: Anyway. This will be long okay? But it's kinda hard since I got homework but I am a good person!

**EbonyS2**: Okay. I'll put more scenes in the next chapter. Just because of you. :wink:

**Snoochie (anonymous…as always :smile:)**:cries: I'm SORRY! I didn't update! You're making this so hard for me! Oh and a beta is somebody that proofreads the story for you before you post it Via Email.

**Hanyou Vixen**: maybe in a chapter or two of :coughfivecough: Nah. I don't really know when fluff will come. When the story is right I assume.

**WolfdemonGrl**: Thx!

**K. Higurashi (thing broke but is not her fault so she isn't anonymous so there)**: Yea it was broken for a while. Lol! Thanks! Wanna know something interesting? I was on Google and I searched oXoCrAzY4MyHaNyOuXoX and your profile came up with me on the favorites. Crazy huh?

**More (anonymous)**: Yah know. You really need to type more…

**Inulvr4eva**: Well it didn't really show but the sun came up so… anyway. Save your begging for a later chapter. Just kidding. I'm not that mean. No seriously, you're going to have to wait.

**Rin-chan (anonymous)**: Wow! Your review made it sound like a movie.

**Jokermanequin**: Thanks! Us twelve year olds gotta stick up for each other!

**O**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**0o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**O

**_Last time on The Roommate_**

I watched as he left the room and bolted towards my dressing room. Tears were dripping down my cheeks, as I knew that I couldn't have him. And I realized that I just poured out everything my heart keeps locked behind the bolted door, out. I fell to my knees and sighed. I had no more tears left in me to cry.

**_This time on The Roommate_**

**O**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o-**The night before-o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**O

I yawned sullenly as my eyes were being lulled towards my bed. I yawned once again and continued on my paper. I tapped my pencil on my chin. I guess it was about time I did some of my homework. Inuyasha was repeatedly bothering me and I needed to get my mind off of that play. I continued to fiddle with my five-page report on Edger Allen Poe. I crossed my legs the opposite way in my short skirt. But it was practically the only comfortable thing I owned, along with my pink Sham shirt. I scratched my head attentively as I continued to scribble down information from my book on both pages. Sango had to visit Kohaku today so I took it upon myself to write her report also. I mean, she has done so much for me. Why not repay her?

"What a bunch of bull." I mumbled whilst I stretched my raw and aching back muscles. I could hear the Television playing on full blast from the living room. I sighed and continued to scribble as I dabbed my tongue on my thumb and flipped through the pages as I scanned the information. I continued to write by the small light, only taking pit stops for a small sip of my Pepsi that was near my elbow. I looked up from my papers to see the time. It appeared fuzzy due to the amount of time I was staring at the words (that were now imprinted in my mind). It was around four thirty. Four hours of binge working. I sighed and took another sip of Pepsi before I returned to my work._ Edger Allen Poe was the original creator of-_ the tip of my pencil cracked before I was able to progress any further. I sighed and threw it across the room bitterly. I could practically feel the bags below my eyes, the warmth of my bed was caressing me at the moment, and Inuyasha's snores were echoing off the walls. I sort of growled and rustled through the drawers of my desk to find a decent pencil. Three growls and four drawers later, I was happily writing my reports once again. I was now on the fourth page and counting. I yawned and pushed aside the reports. I needed something to burn off some energy with. I looked around the desk for a clear piece of paper. I reached for a piece that was only partly stained. I took my pencil to the clearest area and began to let the words flow out of my utensil. (**Sara**: I swear. This is the last chapter with these song thingies. I did not mention anywhere that this song was mine. Cross my heart and all that other crap. And if you don't feel the need. Don't read the song. Just keep scrolling down :SMILE:)

_Scars left behind from the distant past cause me pain again._

_I hid my shaking heart and replaced it with a smile._

_No matter how many times it happens,_

_I am still a coward._

_I think of nothing but showing my strength._

I dropped my pencil and quickly went back to my project

**O**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o-**The Morning-o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**O

I quickly got the mug of coffee and sat at the table, clad in my uniform. I skimmed through the last pages of the Edger Allen Poe book. I decided to schedule morning classes so I will have enough time to call my parents about Thanksgiving (**Sara**: Yes it was in fall and near November. So now its like October or something…yea…)and maybe get Inuyasha to pitch in. I took another light sip before I heard footsteps entering the kitchen. I looked up to see a mopey Inuyasha. He had deep bags underneath his eyes and looked very worn out. I looked at him and couldn't help the look of worry that skimmed my eyes.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" I asked hesitantly. He looked at me.

"I'm fine." He bit out. The hanyou walked towards the chair opposite me. He grasped to top firmly and sat. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You look like you were up all night practicing masochism." I mumbled. He looked up at me as if I was crazy.

"Your one to talk little Miss I'm-gonna-flirt-with-somebody-I-don't-know-in-the-middle-of-the-hallway-even-though-I-know-he-is-apart-of-the-Wolf-Den-Gang" Inuyasha said dryly. I made a face.

"I had no pleasure from him banging into me." Inuyasha coughed and I wanted to recall what I said. "You suck." I stood from the table and walked to the couch, book in hand. I began to read, despite Inuyasha's continuous rants about what I _really_ did that night.

**O**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o-**At School-o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**O

I walked down through the school after my first Stage building class. I had about twenty minutes to myself. I walked down the steps of Najidensoko towards the cafeteria. I decided to get something to eat since I still had a few hours at school. I skimmed down the stairs and into the cafeteria. I walked towards the plate of cheesecake, snatched a piece, and went on to get a blueberry bagel. I also grasped an orange from the fruit bowl and paid for my tray before sitting down. But I froze. Inuyasha Takeimo was sitting at a table in the back corner. My legs began to work automatically as I found myself heading towards his table. He looked up at me and turned his chair around from the table it was focused at. I looked over and saw the table was empty and a chair pushed out. He most likely walked away. I sat down with Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here Inu-" He cut me off before saying, "Shh!" I blinked once. Twice.

"What?" I asked as I looked at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't talk to me." He snapped. I blinked once again.

"I was just trying to ask what you were doing here…" I mumbled as I began to eat my bagel. He slapped it out of my hand.

"Find a new table." He ordered. I glared at him.

"This is my table." I said, equally as stingy.

"Is your name in it?"

"Actually…" I pointed to the underside of the table where Kagome, Eri, Ayumi, and some other girl's name were listed. Inuyasha slammed his hands on the table.

"I'm on a goddamn mission bitch so get the hell up!" He snapped. I looked at him and lifted my tray.

"Jackass." I mumbled as I left to another table with some girl with a bun. I looked at him to see if he was watching me but his attention was turned away to some table that held a man with long black hair…

**O**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o-**Inuyasha POV-o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**O

What's her problem?

Oh well. No time to dwell on that. I turn my attention to Naraku.

What are you hiding?

How are you here?

Why did they let you out?

Naraku turned towards me. He smirked deeply and left the room. I followed him. I don't think Naraku noticed me behind him. He trailed himself over to the corner of a hallway. No students were around. I hid near a locker as I saw him flip out his cell phone.

"Yes. I spotted him a few days ago. It seems that he still recognizes me and that stupid dog of his is out of the picture. We will start tonight." I didn't hear him flip his cell phone shut but I soon heard footsteps coming near me. I did the first thing that anybody would do (well, other than Kagome); I jumped into a locker and slowly shut the door so it was soundless. I watched as he walked passed the locker I was concealed in. After I heard his footsteps seize, I attempted to open the locker door. It was stuck. Ah the bliss.

**O**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o-**Kagome POV-o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**O

Inuyasha didn't return anytime soon and I began to think he ran home crying. I sighed, now done my lunch, and carried my books over to my next class.

**O**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**0o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**O

I slugged myself up onto the bus and sat in the back.

"School is a pain in the ass." I mumbled as I pulled a piece of stationary from my book bag and a ballpoint pen. I decided to write to my grandfather. He's deaf so he probably won't get my phone call. And I had a long ride home so I should just enjoy it…right. I wrote in my neat manuscript, _Dear Grandpa,_ and froze. I haven't really written to Grandpa for numerous reasons. First of all, he forgets to check his mailbox. Second of all, every time he came over my house, he attempted to purify Kikyou (even though I bet she needed help), I live with a hanyou (major ofuda alert), and he is on my mother/Aunt Yura's side of the family. We could never really share the same laugh since I ran away and I always fear he will visit Yura and tell her where I live with vivid instructions. I shook my head and continued.

_You probably don't know this but Thanksgiving is coming up soon. As it is my turn this year, I am having a big family get together. I think it will be a lot of fun. Maybe you will want to come and say 'hi' to mom. I know you two didn't meet in a while. Kikyou is gone so I guess that will make you happy. And you can see my new roommate. His name is_

I thought about putting his name. Grandpa really goes deep into those. I mean he despised Kikyou because he said he was allergic to Chinese bellflowers (**Sara**: Yes that is what Kikyou means. Lol!).

_Ahsayuni. But he is extremely self-conscious about his name so try to keep the taunting to a minimum. Wait, did I say he? I meant she. But she is_

I thought.

_-gay so I sometimes forget. Anyway, I already called the rest of the family so they will all be here. I hope you can make you too. You remember my apartment number right? _

_I hope to see you there!  
Kagome_

I sighed and folded the note. Pure bliss.

**O**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o-**Inuyasha POV-o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**O

I slammed into the locker once more and the hinge finally broke free. I took a deep breath of the open-spaced environment. The school was very dark and twilight was beginning to appear outside. I stood and began to clear my clothes. I had to hurry home…

**O**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o-**Kagome POV-o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**O

(Not to much Yasha eh?)

I leaned on the table. So far, zero people picked up the phone, I mailed out five letters, seven people are on vacation, four are evicted, and I had the wrong number for two of them. So I settled on writing letters to every one of the family members.

_Hope you can make it Jankotsu!_

_There is certainly no party without you they're making everybody laugh. And who's going to do my hair and tell me if it makes my ass look fat? And don't forget, Ahsayuni will be delighted to meet you. He will be happy to letyou to mess with his hair! And I heard your single :wink:_

_See you soon Jankotsu!  
Kagome_

I finished my letter and creased it. I wrote S.W.A.K and a small 'Ahsayuni' really small next to it. I checked Jankotsu's name off of the list and looked at the last one. Aunt Yura. No matter how much I tried to procrastinate, I still needed to talk to her sooner or later. No matter how bad she treated me, she still took me in. And the best part was, Grandpa gave her my screen name a last year, before I blocked her. I sighed and eased my way into the chair. I took in deep breaths and unblocked her.

Hello Yura… 

I typed in hesitantly. I waited a moment. Two. I finally doubted she was on when,

Kagome? 

I gaped like a fish at the screen. I quickly typed,

_Yura? You're there?_

(**Sara**: I'm just going to put it as a list)

**Yura**: _Wow Kagome. You're still alive?_

I stared at the words she put dryly. Then I furiously typed,

**Me**: _I'm lucky right? Didn't end with the same fate as my parents' ne?_

**Me**: _I mean, according to your teachings, I was only to live about four years more without getting shot, or dying from complicated pregnancy. I was that type of slut huh?_

There was silence from the other side of the keyboard and I almost regretted what I said. Almost.

**Yura**: _Did I really say that?_

**Me**: _Of course. And tons of other things._

**Me**: _Bitch_

**Me**: _Whore_

**Me**:_ Slut_

**Me**: _Orphan_

**Yura**: _I get it okay…_

There was silence on the screen as I read what she was putting. What was so different?

**Yura**: _So how have you been doing? I haven't heard from you in five years…_

**Me**: _Six._

**Yura**:_ Oh…_

I almost forgot what I wanted to tell her. Almost.

**Me**:_ Are you doing anything for Thanksgiving?_

**Yura**:_ Why?_

**Me**: _I'm having a little family get together. And since you _are_ my Aunt and everything…_

**Yura**: _Kagome, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I wish I could see you at this moment. You must be a really beautiful girl. You _did_ look a lot like your mother and everything. Had the same warm smile and everything…_

**Me**:_ Your point?_

**Yura**:_ I feel as if I scarred you for life_

**Me**: _Where ever did you get that idea?_

**Yura**:_ C'mon Kagome. Lets put this all behind us. _

Silence.

**Yura**: _Please?_

**Yura**: _I remember when you used to bring your friends over. They really used to be quite scary kids. You'd wear those Tripp pants and your long baggy shirts. You didn't really enjoy talking to people much…_

I just watched as she had a once sided conversation. I was already to stressed and tired and I just wanted to see what she had to say.

_I feel as if I'd done that to you. And I still feel the pain in my heart. But the problem was, I didn't care. My sister was killed in that car crash just to pick up you. And in my mind, that made me see you as Satan. And I just wanted you out of my life so I could mourn myself. I didn't care about all of the pain I inflicted on you. I just wanted my sister. _

**Yura**:_ And when you ran away, I woke up and realized, you were the only piece of my sister I had left. And I missed you to death. You probably thought when you came back; I was going to beat the shit out of you. But I just wanted you to fill the hole in my heart. And when that kind man, Hiten I think it was, called the police, my heart did summersaults. I thought I was going to finally see you._

Yura: _And then we arrived and Hiten said that you already ran out. We attempted to follow your footsteps. But you were a genius. You walked in the street a bit so we lost your trail. _

**Yura**: _I'd love to go to your Thanksgiving party. I will ask my father for the directions._

**Yura**: _I love you Kagome Keiko Higurashi _(**Sara**: Don't know if I put a middle name. If I did then whoops)

Yura-of-the-hair-05 signed off 

I stared at the blank screen before I left to take a shower.  
**  
O**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**0o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**O

I lay in bed, smelling thickly of rosemary. I heard Inuyasha open the door. Before I could rise to say anything to him, his room door opened and slammed shut. I shrugged and was lulled to sleep by the ghastly sound of the tree branches slapping against the windowpane.

**O**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**0o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**O

**Sara**: God Im so read to type the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

The Roommate

**Sara**: Yes you have read the right name.

Yes it is so very true that I am finally updating after four months.

YES I AM SO HAPPY TO BE BACK

But there is an important notice I must notice…

**Yes I admit I am removing then end of chapter thirteen and all of chapter fourteen.**

**And now I am ready for you all to kill me**

**Its just that during my break I realized that I just put that up because I was in the line of writers block and stupidity. I think if I take it off and make it better, then all would be better…**

**I am also removing that so depressing writers block note.**

And this chapter is really short 

Too bad you will read this after it's gone huh…

PS

I got a new report card,

**Science**: A

**Math**: B

**Gym**: A

**Social Studies**: B

**Challenge**: A

**Band**: A

**Choir**: A

**Literacy**: A

I don't really have enough time to go over all of the reviewers from Chapter fourteen and the author's note so I will simply do this,

WhiteXWolfXDemoness

Snoochie

InuyashaGurl09

FullBlueMoon  
khigurashi (anonymous)

inuz-gurl-07 (anonymous)

ebonyS2

Di-Anna (anonymous)

Sarcasm Girl8

windgal

rb8 (anonymous)

Drake Clawfang

Animekitty07

InuYashaphr33k (he he good way to put it)

Snoochie

Inuz-gurl-07

Di-anna (anonymous)

Rin-chan

Windgal

EbonyS2 (thank you so much n-n)

Taitinfaerylover (thanks)

ScoutsPrincess (lol sorry I didn't notice)

Angel In existence

I would strongly advise you to skim over the last chapter thirteen again. It took out a lot and added a lot.

**¤**

**_Last time on The Roommate_**

I lay in bed, smelling thickly of rosemary. I heard Inuyasha open the door. Before I could rise to say anything to him, his room door opened and slammed shut. I shrugged and was lulled to sleep by the ghastly sound of the tree branches slapping against the windowpane.

**_This time on The Roommate_**

¤

**Kagome's POV**-

I poured the skim milk into my pink bowl and washed away my cherries mixed in with my Cheerios. I had my script open next to the bowl as I rehearsed some of my lines.

"How come you cant be mine? All mine?" I sung.

"Don't worry. I'm big enough to share." He said with mild amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Don't get so full of yourself." I rolled my eyes and closed the script. He sat across from me and put his feet on the table. The sun was peaking thought the window and the radio was playing this light sonata. I sighed and squished my toes in the soft fabric of my slippers. I sighed and took another bite and plucked a cherry into my mouth. Inuyasha reached over and put one in his mouth too and chewed thoroughly before looking me into the eye again. My heart skipped a beat. Why does he have to look at me like that?

"What are you doing today?" Inuyasha asked me. I shrugged.

"Do you really expect me to remember this early in the morning?" I asked, taking another bite of cereal. "Most likely going to the gym, then to practice and then sleeping my eyes out." Inuyasha made a face before grabbing an apple from the center basket.

"Gym?" He asked, ripping off the stem and popping it into his mouth. "You work out?"

"No. Sango got me a 'blind date' with some guy." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "That Sango and my life" I shoved the bowl towards Inuyasha, who picked up the spoon and began eating.

"Stay safe bitch." He mumbled between bites. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice to know that you care." I said as I opened the closet and pulled out my sweater. I turned to him.

"Do you think this will give him the wrong idea?" I said, referring to my gray tube top under my black sweater, and the black jeans.

"I think _you_ give him the wrong idea." He replied. I sighed.

"Whatever." I said as I opened the door. But I had an eerie feeling that he was watching me the whole time.

¤

"Interesting…" I continued nodding my head but I was bored to death. If Sango thought that this guy would be good for me, then she obviously doesn't know that I like to have fun… He pushed the glasses back up the bridge of his nose and said,

"So I says to the man, 'This fish needs air to breath!' and he says, 'dude, it's a fish'. I SAID AIR TO BREATH! Isn't that funny Kags cake?" I pulled up my tube top and sighed.

"Yes Daisuke. Its really funny…" I continued to pick away at my plate in front of me in boredom. "Do you think you can kind of hurry up on your appetizer. I'm getting kind of hungry." Daisuke nodded and continued to eat. He's been eating those cheese meatballs for _three_ hours now. Sango elbowed me in the ribs. I kind of forgot she was there, how she was lip locking with that guy _Miroku_ or whatever for the past ten minutes. She was still in her gymnastics suit and simply had a pair of khakis and a coat over it.

"He isn't that bad…" She mumbled in my ear. Just because she is with Mr. Perfect over there doesn't mean that I need to suffer for her. That no good daughter of her mother. Daisuke finally finished those sixteen meatballs and we were ready for the _first_ course. I orders mozzarella sticks with marinara sauce.

"Those meatballs were delicious. I would like to order sixteen mo-" I interrupted him.

"He wants the kids menu four cheese meatballs." He looked at me with a frown on his face and nodded.

"Excuse me…" He promptly left the table. Sango turned darts on me.

"Daisuke is one of my friends you know… he may be a little slow," I snorted.

"A little?"

"Okay he may be slow but he is a really nice guy." Sango looked at me. I could feel the sunrays batting on my eyes as the sun set. Not too many people were out there watching. I think they didn't want the cold nipping their asses.

"If you like him so much, why did you date him?" I folded my hands across my chest.

"Sorry queen of the bitches. I just thought you would be happy…" Sango looked down to the ground like she was gonna cry. I felt my eyes soften.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'll swallow my pride and stay with him for the rest of the night. Even if he doesn't finish his cheese meatballs until four in the morning." A smiled played on her lips and he returned the instant. He pushed up his glasses once again and smiled.

"Guess those cheese meatballs didn't agree with my stomach as much as my taste buds did huh Kags cake?" I think that was the first real smile I gave all night. I laughed and said,

"We can trade."

¤

I guess they mean it when they say 'Laugh when nothing is funny' because I pretty much did that the whole night and I ended up feeling a lot better. I approached the apartment at around nine o'clock. I'd admit, I did have a good time with him but it's not something I'll be doing more often. I flipped on the light and placed my shoes next to the door.

"Who is that Inu?" I looked over to the living room and I could see small flames eliciting from the fireplace.

"Probably Kagome or something…" Then it was quiet again. I leaned against the door. Who the fuck is that?

"That bitch still lives here?" The girl said again. I could hear a sigh.

"Yes she still lives here honey…" How come they weren't saying her name god dammit? I heard another sigh and I could imagine the ugly bastard pouting.

"I don't like her. Why didn't you kick her out yet?" The girl said again.

"Because she pays half of the bills. Now can we please change the topic?" I calmly walked by like I wasn't there the whole time.

"Hello Inuyasha,"-Have I ever seen this girl-"And hello prostitute…" I walked by the living room when I heard,

"You don't even recognize me?" The girl said. I turned to look back to the living room. It was like looking in a mirror.

"What are you doing here?"

¤

"So you guys know each other?" Inuyasha asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No. We just met randomly on the streets." I said. The other girl rolled her eyes too.

"Always with the sarcasm eh Kagome?" She said. I ran my fingers through my hair. Why did we have to meet again? Inuyasha left and went to the kitchen to get some punch or something. I turned on the radio and listened to I'm not okay by My Chemical Romance. Hey, it drowned out her voice. The girl rolled her eyes "And always with the rudeness." I ignored her and continued to listen to the music.

"I for one am glad to see you."

¤

**Sara**: I told you it was short. But I am just getting warmed up. Glad to be back. If all goes my way, I should update next week n.n


	15. Chapter 15

The Roommate

**Sara**: Hello. SUMMER VACATION HAS STARTED! WOO! This is a big Jakotsu orientated chapter.

**Starting new fic: **Kagome's Memorial Box

**Summary**: Things are heating up between the hottest couple of the summer, Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi. Until Kagome realizes that she has to move! Kagome doesn't want to break her poor boyfriends heart so she tells Sango to tell him she is dead! IK SM SR

Taitinfaerylover: Thank you!

Snoochie: Yes. I have returned. The force has pulled me back. n.n

Kumoritora: Of course I'm not telling. That would be no fun n.n

Di-Anna-chan: Nope. You will never expect who it is. You will never expect who it is.

WhiteXWolfXDemoness: Yes its Kagome's twin! How did you know! –wakes up- n.n

Animekitty07- I hope I do!

Rin-chan- don't worry. I'm going to keep the rest. I just don't think those were my best quality

Gremlins Rule 50- he he!

Shangxiang10- thanks!

* * *

"Of course I recognize my own cousin. I didn't know you were really getting the surgery Jakotsu." Kagome blinked as Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"Of course you wouldn't know. You never supported my idea. I wanted to be just like you Kagome!" He shouted and stood. His long black hair rolled down his back. I crossed my arms.

"Yeah but your eyes are blue, not brown." I said coolly. Jakotsu narrowed his eyes.

"They didn't have any brown contacts left." He snapped. I rolled my eyes. He crossed his arms underneath his breasts. Or whatever they are. He was in a sky blue tight shirt that had three teddy bears on it that was figure flattering and a mini jean skirt. His legs were neatly shaven and he had on black clogs with white knee high socks. His hair was out and looked blow-dried.

That could let you tell the difference between us. Whenever I blow-dry my hair it comes out horribly and sticks up and everything. He sat and crossed his legs. Jakotsu cleared his throat.

"I always wanted to be you…"

**Flashback to the time when Grass was something to walk on**

Jakotsu waited at the lunchroom patiently for her best friend and cousin Kagome to arrive. She had her powerpuff girls lunchbox she was one of the only kids in third grade class A to have one. Jakotsu was in her cousin's bright pink shirt and black skirt that he changed into after getting to school. He looked at the other tables where people were sitting around and talking and suddenly, Jakotsu felt very lonely. He had absolutely zero friends other than Kagome and he loved her dearly for that. But sometimes it seemed as if she didn't really fully appreciate his friendship. Jakotsu felt tears in his eyes as he pushed away from the table. He grabbed his powerpuff girls lunchbox and went off to find his friend.

Jakotsu walked to the corner of the lunchroom and could hear people laughing at him. He never felt whole enough to cross-dress-. No he didn't like to call it cross-dressing. He never felt whole enough to express the real him in public. But Kagome gave him the courage to do that and everything else that he wanted. Jakotsu held his head high as he switched his butt walking down the lunchroom.

He was cornered around the end of the lunchroom. A group of boys that now look like shadows when you try to remember them cornered him. One of them smirked.

"So you're that gay dude that everybody talks about." He scoffed. Jakotsu coughed.

"I'm not a guy." He said but it was perfectly obvious that he was lying. The Adam's apple wasn't visible but you could see the obvious hair all over his legs. Jakotsu held a small pocketknife behind his back as they approached him, grinning like wild animals. Jakotsu closed his eyes when he heard somebody go in for a kick.

He didn't feel anything against his body. Jakotsu opened one eye and saw Kagome on the floor. The lead shadow was on the floor also and all of the other shadows were retreating. He looked down at Kagome and she was clutching her stomach. Jakotsu slowly eased her to a laying position near the lockers. He looked back too the spot where Kagome was once sitting. She was injured?

"Kagome!" Jakotsu yelled. Kagome looked over at him, her hand on her stomach. "You're bleeding!"

**Back to regular time**

Jakotsu had his hands on his hips and was standing proudly. Inuyasha was a little fearful because his new flare was a man but immediately started laughing.

"And that's how you got your first period!" Jakotsu said triumphantly. Kagome's left eye began to twitch.

"What a lovely story! But you were going to tell me WHY YOU WANT TO BE ME!" Jakotsu smiled.

"Oh yeah!"

**Flashback to the time when Clouds used to be cotton candy…**

Jakotsu, Kagome, Bankotsu, and Sango were all walking to school together. They were all around thirteen. Kagome's hair had blue streaks and everybody else's was normal. Jakotsu admired Kagome's difference. Jakotsu, Kagome, and Sango were all clad in the girls' uniform that consisted of a white midriff top and a violet skirt. They skipped along in their black loafers while Bankotsu walked. He was clad in the boys suit. The girls and Jakotsu talked and talked about boys and Gym. Jakotsu saw that Kagome was twirling a string of hair along her finger and tried to imitate it. She ended up carefully unraveling the small bun that was in her hair. Jakotsu pouted but Kagome didn't seem to notice. She laughed and Sango laughed to. They were walking ahead of him.

"Wait…you guys are leaving me behind." Jakotsu called and tried to run and catch up. It didn't seem like they notice Jakotsu since they kept on walking. Jakotsu stopped and admired the confident way Kagome walked. He tried to put his head up and sway the way she did. His hair was semi long but not down his back like Kagome's was. Regardless, he still tried to brush it over his shoulder the casual way that she did. He also tried to flutter his eyelashes. Bankotsu caught up to Jakotsu and laughed.

"Sometimes your too gay to be healthy." He walked by Jakotsu laughing his head off. And poor Jakotsu just sagged his head and cried.

0o0

He sat in front of his mirror, moving the hair around his face. It was now long and wavy, just like hers. He had a picture of her near his foot as he sat crisscrossed over the sink in a short black skirt he borrowed and a red tube top. He decided to leave his hair for later and looked for his stick of eyeliner near his foot. He ran his other hand over his newly shaved legs. He got they eyeliner and applied it lightly, just like her. He continued to look at her yearbook photo. He then put lipstick all over his lips and pink eye shadow. He put light pink nail polish. Then Jakotsu returned to the wig. He sprayed a lot of hairspray and brushed the wig. He added sparkles and used a curling iron to curl the front hairs. He knew that he would never be able to use this wig ever again but it was it prom night and he wanted to look beautiful. He added lip-gloss over the lipstick and fake eyelashes. Jakotsu stood in the mirror full length and smiled at himself. He didn't have a dress to borrow but he didn't mind. Jakotsu picked up his litter wrap for his arms and his small black purse. Jakotsu proudly walked down the stairs, looking as much like Kagome as he could. He could feel his brothers' eyes on him but he continued down the stairs, not caring what anybody thought.

0o0

Jakotsu entered the prom with his head up and nobody turned to even look at him. He didn't stick out.

"Your name sir."

Jakotsu turned and saw a lady standing with a checklist.

"Jakotsu." He stuttered. The lady looked at the checklist and made a face.

"You aren't on the list." She said dully. Jakotsu looked onto the list and saw that it was divide between boys and girls. He sweated and pointed to his name, Jakotsu Shichinintai. The girl looked at him and smirked.

"Oh! On the boys side!" She said overly loud. Jakotsu left himself getting warm as people near the door turned to him and made an ugly face. Jakotsu walked by quietly. He then saw Kagome in the corner talking to her friends. She was in one of her best black tube dresses with pencil thin heels. Jakotsu bit his lip and went over to join her and her friends. She continued to talk until Jakotsu cleared his throat. Kagome looked up and smiled warily. She cocked her head to the side.

"Jakotsu?" She asked and smiled. His eyes lit up as her other friends glared.

"Jakotsu Shichinintai?" They all mumbled things about how they've seen him around school. Kagome stood and gave Jakotsu a big hug and the party almost silenced. Jakotsu felt tears coming to his eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair and tucked his face in her neck.

"Hello Kagome." He said. Kagome walked away and watched her. During the whole prom, Jakotsu sat in the corner. One boy with thick frames came up and asked her to dance but Jakotsu declined. Even he wouldn't lower himself like that. At the end of the prom, Jakotsu waited outside for his ride home. Nobody else noticed that he wasn't a girl. He saw Kagome walk down the steps with some kid named Hobo or something. They hugged and he turned to leave.

"Kagome!" Jakotsu called. Hojo turned around and he was surround by all of these popular children. Kagome blushed as they asked,

"This creampuff is your friend?"

Kagome made the meanest face she could.

"Who are you again?" She asked in a snobby voice. The kids around her laughed and the circle of friends walked away. A tear rolled down Jakotsu's cheek and Kagome looked back. She tried to mouth something but was pulled away. Jakotsu pounced into Bankotsu car and they went home.

0o0

The pictures on the wall went down

Her face was ripped from the mirror on his wall.

The bedspread was turned upside down

The picture of her was broken on the wall

Jakotsu room was a dark abyss filled with nothing. The lights were out and everything was as dark as his heart. The look in his eyes could have sent icicles down your spine. He lay on his bed, naked. Just like everything inside of him felt. His phone rang in the 'Macarena'. That always played whenever Kagome called. Kagome and Jakotsu used to play around to that song, trying to find out what they were really saying. He let the answer machine pick it up.

'Jakotsu? It's Kagome. I'm so sorry. I am so sorry! I think I am the sorriest person in the world sorry. It's just that Hojo is so popular and he wanted to talk to me. To me of all people! I know you will understand Jak. That's why I love you see? I was hoping I could come over. Even though it's pretty far, I can take a bus or something. I would love to see you again. You looked so sexy at the Prom. I sure hope you bought your picture…"

Jakotsu picked up the phone and snapped.

"No I couldn't have bought the prom picture because I had nobody to take it with!" And slammed down the phone.

**Back to regular time**

Inuyasha sat on the couch and continued to drink his fruit punch while Jakotsu was on his knees after finishing his story. He sat on the couch and crossed his legs.

"And then I got surgery and turned into a woman. I showed them a picture of Kagome and said I wanted to look exactly like her. So anyway lets do some Karaoke!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Jakotsu ran over to the television and pulled out the Karaoke machine. He carefully arranged the songs and played a certain one from a certain commercial I didn't feel like hearing. He cleared his throat and motioned me to come over. He smiled in a big Cheshire cat grin. He sung the beginning and motioned me. I sighed.

"To keep me warm I got to feel the fire"

(**Sara**: That is a Gackt song from a master card commercial I think)

0o0

Jakotsu and Inuyasha sat on the couch, the Karaoke microphones on the table.

"Where was Kagome that whole time?" He asked. Inuyasha shrugged. At that moment, Kagome came out from the hallway, her hair wet and in an oversized shirt. She had a hairbrush in hand.

"What did you say?" She asked. Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Well Kagome, I have no place to stay. Do you think you would mind if I stayed with you?" He asked. Kagome gave an odd eye and began to twitch.

"Sure honey." Inuyasha said and grinned as wide as the Cheshire cat himself.

* * *

**Sara**: So tired. Couldn't proofread. I apologize. 


End file.
